Umiko tachi no Curse
by Rain on your Back
Summary: Débute vers le 26... Je n'aime pas faire des résumés alors venez voir de vous-même...
1. Introduction

**Ouaaaaahh bien le bonjour fans de Mermaid Melody!!**

**On peut dire que j'en ai, des responsabilités. Première autrice française sur ce manga/animé à écrire ici! Si mon imbécile de frère savait ça... Mais c'est pas le sujet, je m'embrouille. Reprenons.**

**Je vais donc publier la première fic française sur Mermaid Melody, moi la folle furieuse. Eh ben mon vieux :P**

**Auteur:** Ben, moi ^^

**Disclaimer:**C'est trop durj'arrive pas à le taper... Je suis vraiment obligée?? Bon ben... A part Yuki, Hikari, Kanda, Ki, les parents de Yuki, Utako et Anju je crois que c'est tout les autres ne m'appartiennent pas... Quoique Gaito restera à jamais dans mon coeur... Quoi qu'il en dise :P

**Personnages:** A part les six cités plus haut, ceux de Mermaid Melody... Mais jamais n'apparaitront Mikaru et Rihito XD

**Notes de l'auteur:**

**Moi: Donc, cette fic...** _-se gratte la tête-_

**Gaito:** C'est celle sur Yuki, baka...

**Moi:** _-a l'abri derrière la Yuki en question-_ Ah oui, merci Gaito-kun.

**Gaito:** Moyashi...

**Moi:** Vii, j'aime ce surnom :P Donc, cette fic est, comme la série, divisée en deux grandes parties. Et, comme je l'ai dit dans mon profil, en cours de réécriture suite à un bug. A cause, ou plutôt grâce à cette réécriture, la fic, qui peut peut-être paraître gamine au début, devient plus construite après.

**Gaito:** ça c'est toi qui le dit moyashi...

**Moi:** Arrête de me décourager!!! Bref... Je vous laisse entrer dans ce petit monde de délires, ou chacun a sa place...

**Gaito:** C'est juste que certains en ont une plus grande que d'autres...

**Yuki:** ... N'empèche qu'il a raison.

**Moi**: ... C'est vrai. XD.


	2. Prologue

**Moi:** Et voila le prologue... On est partis pour un long délire...

**Gaito:** Il est pas intéressant ton prologue personne ne voudra lire la suite!

**Yuki:** Dis plutôt que t'es jaloux parce que t'es pas dedans, na!

**Gaito:** Même pas vrai d'abord... Mais quand je suis dans un chap' y a de l'action :p

**Moi:** _-les yeux dans le vague, en vraie groupie qui se respecte- _Pas tort Gaito-kun... _-s'enfuit-_

* * *

Deux jeunes filles discutaient. La première avait les cheveux lisses, longs et blancs, les yeux gris pâles et une queue de sirène. Elle se nommait Hikari, et c'était la Princesse des rivières et des sources, la Princesse de la Perle Blanche. Elle avait quatorze ans. Elle était très timide et rougissait pour un rien, mais elle était très mature et très réfléchie pour son âge. La seconde avait les cheveux légèrement ondulés, aux épaules et argentés, les yeux bleus turquoise et des jambes humaines. Elle était tout le contraire de Hikari, extravertie, insolente parfois, mais qui respectait tout le monde et surtout Hikari, étant de plus dotée d'un grand sens de la justice et très honnête. Elle atteignait les douze printemps. Elle avait été recueillie par Hikari à l'âge de six ans. L'humaine n'avait jamais voulu retourner dans le monde humain et préférait de loin rester dans celui de l'océan.

Hikari : Tu me coiffes, Yuki-chan ?

Yuki : D'accord, mademoiselle Hikari-san, je ferais de mon mieux.

Hikari : Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Hikari tout court !

Yuki : D'accord mademoiselle Hikari-san.

Hikari : Je… Laisse tomber Yuki-chan, tu ne t'arrêteras pas de m'appeler comme ça avant un bout de temps…

Quelqu'un, caché derrière un pilier, les observait silencieusement. Puis se mit à disparaitre tout en lançant une phrase presque à regrets, comme pour s'excuser.

???: Je suis désolé de devoir rompre leur harmonie, mais le monde a besoin d'elle. Gaito est une menace dont elle seule pourra nous protéger. Gomenasaï, Yuki, Hikari...

* * *

**Gaito:** C'est court et c'est nul, génial...

**Moi:** J'y peux rien ce prologue est et restera ainsi! Il est pas fait pour être long d'abord!

**Hikari:** Moi je l'aime bien ce prologue!

**Gaito:** Sûr, vu comment t'es présente après je comprends...

**Yuki:** J'avoue...

**Moi:** Mais arrêtez de spolier ma fic à la fin!!! Bref, à la prochaine mina-san!


	3. Le courage d'une princesse

**Moi:** Bon ben voila j'avai hâte le mettre z'aime bien ce chap'...

**Gaito:** Dis plutôt que tu sentais que personne lirait...

**Yuki:** Arrête de l'embêter! Baka!

**Gaito:** Mais-euh!

**Moi:** Très mature de tapart, Gaito-kun :P

**Hikari:** Chut vous trois veux lire moi!

**Moi:** ah oui au fait, Hikari veut dire lumière ou aurore et Yuki veut dire neige, amusez vous bien ^^

* * *

BAAAAAM !

Le mur à gauche des deux filles s'écroula. Hikari fut projetée par le souffle avant de retomber au sol. Yuki, par réflexe, se mit devant son amie, sortant ses deux épées. Cinq personnes entrèrent : une blonde dont les oreilles avaient été remplacées par des cristaux de glace, une brune à l'air un peu imbécile, une petite fille aux cheveux verts pâles, une fille avec une queue de poisson déchiquetée et aux cheveux violets et un garçon habillé avec un manteau de fourrure noire et des cheveux gris argent.

Yuki : Qui êtes vous ?

Elle ressentait envers le garçon une étrange impression de déjà vu. L'autre sourit sans répondre, mais claqua des doigts. La blonde lança une vague de glace que Yuki réussit à dévier, la brune une salve d'énergie négative qu'elle esquiva, la fille aux cheveux violets un dragon liquide que l'humaine brisa, la petite un tourbillon d'eau qu'elle réussit à parer mais le garçon lança une sphère ténébreuse qu'elle se reçut en plein ventre. Yuki roula au sol, inconsciente.

Hikari : Yuki-chan ! Vous allez le payer, on ne touche pas à mes amies impunément… White Pearl Voice !

Dés que sa transformation fut terminée, elle fut entourée d'une bulle de lumière blanche.

Hikari : Nanairo no kaze ni fugarete tooi mizaki wo mezashiteta…

Yoake mae kikoeta merodii

Sorewa totemo natsukashii uta

Higashi no sora eto habataku torii tachi

Saa, dakara ji mani nukeru chikamichi

Nanatsu no umi no rakuen

Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaeru tame inochi ga mata umareru

Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA

Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo

Watashi wa wasurenai

Gaito : Amusant.

Hikari : Impossible… ça ne lui a rien fait ?

Le garçon claqua des doigts. La plus petite des quatre filles créa une sphère bleutée qui frappa Hikari de plein fouet, la vidant de ses forces. Elle se releva lentement, un pâle sourire aux lèvres. Elle prit Yuki dans ses bras, rangea les deux épées dans leurs fourreaux, et se retransforma en sirène. Sa perle sortit de son collier et illumina la salle. Hikari projeta Yuki vers la surface, la perle blanche dans une main. Yuki reprit légèrement conscience.

Yuki : MADEMOISELLE HIKARI-SAN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Puis elle sombra de nouveau dans le noir.

* * *

**Gaito:** ... Il est court ce chap'

**Moi:** Oui mais de 1 t'es dedans de 2 il est pas fait pour être long c'est presque un second prologue...

**Gaito:** ... Tu crois vraiment que quelqu'un lit encore ces lignes?

**Moi:** ... Non.

**Gaito:** ...Bah alors pourquoi tu publie?

**Moi:** ... Bonne question. Ceux qui passent z'ont qu'à laisser une review pour décharger leur conscience :p


	4. To fall in Love

**Chapitre 2:** To fall in Love

**Auteur:** Gakuto-Sara

**Disclaimer:** Mermaid Melody n'est pas à moi, dommage ^^

**Note:** Ao veut dire bleu, ka veut dire moustique, donc moustique bleu ^^

* * *

Luchia : Réveille toi ! Réveille toi !

Lina : Elle peut être blessée, il vaut mieux éviter de la déplacer.

Yuki : Ah…

Luchia : Elle revient à elle.

Les trois Princesses regardèrent la fillette battre des paupières. Luchia, Hanon et Lina ouvraient de grands yeux, et leur expression s'accentua quand Yuki, un peu remise, murmura:

Yuki : Luchia-san, Hanon-san, Lina-san…

Luchia : Ehhh ?

Lina : Tu nous connais ?

Yuki se frotta les yeux et se redressa. Elle sentit soudain une douleur dans sa cheville. Elle se l'était légèrement tordue, mais sans plus. Deux semaines de repos devraient suffire. Sentant le regard interrogateur des princesses, elle répondit enfin, souriante :

Yuki : Il y a des portraits de chaque princesse accrochés au château de Mlle Hikari-san… Mlle Hikari-san !

Elle se souvint des derniers évènements et ouvrit à son tour de grands yeux. Elle se releva brusquement, fermement décidée, mais sa cheville l'élança assez pour la faire retomber. Elle retenta l'expérience quand même en se dirigeant vers la mer.

Lina : Eh, du calme, tu es blessée !

Yuki : Mlle Hikari-san, je dois la sauver !

Lina : Hikari… La Princesse des sources ?

Hanon : Tu la connais, Lina ?

Lina : Quand j'étais petite, les hommes m'avaient capturée sous ma forme de sirène et voulaient me vendre à un cirque. Mais une jeune fille de mon âge, tout en blanc, apparut. Elle avait chanté la chanson des sirènes si tristement que je m'étais mise à pleurer… Les hommes ont disparu et, juste avant de plonger dans une rivière, elle m'a dit son nom et son rôle de princesse. Peu après, j'ai... Enfin... Je n'y avais jamais repensé… La princesse des sources…

Yuki : Je dois y aller, je dois la sauver, laissez moi… Un garçon aux cheveux argent va lui faire du mal…

Elle voulut bouger, mais Lina la retint, et Luchia lui sourit:

Luchia : Gaito ? Yuki, viens, nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire toutes les quatre.

Hippo : Oui !

La fillette remarqua enfin le garçon blond. Ce blond... Yuki l'avait déjà vu quelque part, elle en était sûre… Où? Elle fronça les sourcils et se releva péniblement, pour suivre les Princesses.

* * *

La jeune fille aux cheveux argent s'entrainait. Sa cheville ne lui faisait plus mal et elle en profitait. Elle était face à un pantin de bois fiché dans le sable, et un cercle de craie juste derrière lui. Elle devait faire tomber le pantin et atterrir dans le cercle. Epées en main, elle respira profondément, se précipita, sauta, toucha le pantin mais sa cheville endommagée heurta l'épaule du mannequin et elle roula à terre.

Yuki : Aïe…

???: Est-ce que ça va, Ojhô-san ?

Elle leva la tête et vit un jeune garçon à peine plus grand qu'elle lui tendre la main. Il avait les cheveux violets et les yeux verts, chose assez étrange. Il portait des vêtements assez étranges, mais elle ne pouvait rien en savoir, vu qu'elle avait passé de longues années sous l'eau, et il lui semblait sympathique.

Elle attrapa la main du garçon et se releva. Sa cheville lui faisait un peu mal mais elle s'en fichait.

???: Je m'appelle Kanda Aoka.* Ravi de vous rencontrer.

Yuki : Je m'appelle Yuki Yurô. Merci de m'avoir aidé.

Il parut surpris par son nom, puis sourit.

Kanda : *Elle colle à la description, et ce nom… Mais ça ne peut pas être elle…* Je vais vous montrer, Yurô-san, si vous voulez. Il faut courir horizontalement par rapport au sol pour ne pas que celui-ci absorbe l'énergie projetée. Puis il faut aller le plus haut possible en restant horizontal par rapport au sol, ainsi vous pouvez frapper sans rentrer dans le mannequin et atterrir beaucoup plus loin, vous voyez ?

Yuki : D'a… D'accord !

Il se positionna. Traçant un cercle bien après celui de Yuki, sortit ses Kunais et commença à courir. Yuki avait l'impression qu'il volait littéralement. Quand il sauta dans les airs il s'éleva très haut, frappa le pantin et retomba loin derrière lui, au centre de son cercle. Il toucha le sol avant le mannequin.

Yuki : Wuaah…

Kanda : Voila comment il faut faire pour ne pas se faire mal. Votre cheville va bien ?

Yuki : Très bien, merci. Je… Vous partez ?

Le garçon lui dit qu'il reviendrait puis partit vers la ville. Elle le regarda partir.

Yuki resta un temps là, à regarder le sol, puis hocha la tête et se reconcentra sur le pantin.

Yuki : Kanda-kun, arigato.

Et elle se mit à courir.

* * *

Hippo : Karen a été capturée par trois nouveaux sbires de Gaito !

Le petit blond, essouflé, venait d'avertir les jeunes filles d'une attaque sur Karen. Karen, la solitaire, celle qui tenait à rester seule et loin des autres Princesses.

Luchia : On y va !

Yuki : Moi aussi !

Ils coururent tous les cinq –Luchia, Lina, Hanon, Hippo et Yuki – vers la mer. Une fois dans l'eau, ils n'eurent pas à chercher longtemps: Karen était dans une bulle de lumière dorée. Deux filles moitié poisson moitié humaines se tenaient devant, comme si elles attendaient.

Soudain… Le cœur de Yuki loupa un battement. Kanda aussi était là, bras croisés à côté de la bulle. Il vit Yuki et sursauta.

Kanda : C'était donc vraiment elle…

Elle avait l'air blessée. La fillette baissa les yeux, triste:

Yuki : Kanda-kun… Pourquoi ?

Les deux filles-poisson s'avancèrent, sûres d'elle.

???: Nous sommes les Black Beauty Sisters ! Je suis l'ainée, Sheshe !

???: Et moi Mimi, la cadette !

Les sirènes se transformèrent et chantèrent Super Love Song, mais cela ne fit rien aux trois sinistres personnages. Mimi et Sheshe se mirent à rire et à se moquer des Princesses tandis que Kanda croisait les bras.

Yuki s'empêcha de pleurer et fonça sur Kanda comme il lui avait lui-même appris. Le seul souci, c'est que lui connaissait la parade à cette technique. Il esquiva le coup de Yuki et utilisa le plat de sa lame pour frapper puissamment la cheville endolorie de la jeune fille.

Yuki : Kanda-kun…

Kanda : Vraiment désolé, Yurô-san.

Et il acheva son enchainement par un coup derrière la tête.

La jeune fille s'effondra au sol, inconsciente. Karen prit une décision.

Karen : Je voulais sauver Noelle grâce à cette perle… Mais il faut qu'elles restent libres… Même si elles sont faibles…

Une lumière violette aveugla les sbires de Gaito. La perle de Karen fila jusqu'à la main de Lina.

Karen : FILEZ AVEC YUKI ! VOUS ÊTES TROP FAIBLES POUR LES VAINCRE !

Luchia : Mais Karen…

Karen : VAS-T-EN !

Les trois princesses sirènes acquiescèrent lentement et Lina attrapa Yuki par le bras, rangeant dans leur fourreaux ses deux épées. Elles filèrent jusqu'au Pearl Piari, les larmes dans les yeux, Lina serrant de son autre main la perle violette.

Lina: Karen... On la sauvera.

* * *

**Yuki:** ... Je fais que me blesser, dans ce chap...

**G.S.:** Voui, c'est vrai...

**Kanda:** ... Désolé d'avoir dû te frapper, Yurô-san...

**Yuki:** ... Kanda-kun... Ce n'est pas grave!

**Gaito:** ... Pathétique. Bref, une review pour lui dire d'arrêter ses bêtises?


	5. J'ai confiance en toi

**Chapitre 3:** J'ai confiance en toi

**Auteur:** Gakuto-Sara

**Moi:** Troisième chapitre....

**Gaito:** ... Chuis pas dedans.

**Yuki:** Voui, mais il est important aussi ^^

**Gaito:** ... C'est vrai.

**Moi:** Uresei, baka-tachi! Bon... Place au chap, et pour le disclaimer, c'est au début de la fic!

* * *

Malgré sa blessure, Yuki s'entrainait très tard le soir, espérant que Kanda reviendrait. Même si c'était un ennemi, elle l'appréciait beaucoup et regrettait qu'il soit dans le camp opposé. Ces sentiments la gênaient et elle s'entrainait deux fois plus durement pour ne pas y penser. Et plus elle s'entrainait, plus elle pensait à la vitesse du démon de la mer, la précision de ses mouvements, son assurance, la politesse dont il avait fait preuve en l'appelant par son nom et pas son prénom...

Une nuit qu'elle s'entrainait, elle entendit quelqu'un pleurer. Elle fut si surprise qu'elle rata son attaque et fit un lamentable vol plané qui la laissa tête dans le sable. Pestant contre son manque de concentration, elle se releva et s'épousseta.

Ces pleurs venaient d'une cabane sur la plage. Ils ressemblaient à ceux d'une petite fille perdue. Yuki se rapprocha de la cabane, jetant un regard de regret à son terrain d'entrainement désert et au mannequin debout.

Une ombre passa devant Yuki et entra dans la cabane. Après cela, les pleurs diminuèrent jusqu'à cesser. Yuki posa la main sur la porte. Elle hésita à entrer, mais fit non de la tête en souriant. Ceux qui étaient à l'intérieur avaient besoin d'intimité. Elle fit le tour de la cabane et s'assit, perdue dans ses pensées. Un déclic et un grincement de porte lui fit relever la tête. Grimaçant de douleur quand elle s'appuya sur son bras droit, elle tourna la tête et vit l'un des sbires de Gaito fuir vers l'eau. La petite fille aux cheveux pâles, l'une de celles qui avait attaqué le palais d'Hikari.

Yuki : Qu'est ce que…

Elle se leva et regarda, ébahie, le jeune garçon blond qui regardait partir Yuuri.

Hippo.

A nouveau, l'impression de déjà vu la frappa. C'était un allié des sirènes, mais aussi quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne la regardait pas mais serrait quelque chose entre ses mains. Elle décida de se faire entendre.

Yuki : Qu'est ce que tu… Hippo-san ?

Il se retourna, effaré. Elle vit que ce que ses mains serraient précieusement étaient deux rubans rouges. En découvrant la jeune fille, il ouvrit de grands yeux. Son regard passa de Yuuri qui disparaissait au loin à Yuki qui se tenait devant lui.

Hippo : Yuki-san…

Yuki : Hippo-san, qu'est ce que… C'est un des sbires de…

Hippo : Tu as tout découvert… Bon, je vais tout te raconter, assieds toi, ça risque d'être long.

Il lui raconta comment, juste avant d'avoir rencontré Yuki, il avait soigné une jeune fille qu'il ne connaissait pas, et qui s'était révélée être Yuuri, un des sbires de Gaito. Mais Hippo n'avait pu oublier la jeune fille qui se promenait pieds nus. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il était amoureux… Il avait acheté des sandales qu'il lui avait offertes et ils avaient décidé de se revoir, en dehors des combats menés par Gaito contre les sirènes.

Yuki avait écouté cette histoire en observant le jeune garçon. Elle était convaincue qu'il était sincère. La jeune fille se releva et lui tourna le dos, serrant les poings.

Yuki : Il y a quelques jours, je me serais énervée en te traitant d'imbécile irresponsable…

Hippo : Yuki-san, je…

Yuki : J'ai dit « Il y a quelques jours ». Maintenant, je crois que tu fais de ton mieux, alors… « Courage ! »

Hippo : Yuki-san… Arigato !

Elle sourit. Elle n'était donc pas la seule à pouvoir tomber amoureuse d'un ennemi… Cette pensée la fit sursauter. Elle n'était pas amoureuse de Kanda, où était elle allée chercher ça ?

…

…

…

Elle n'aimait pas mentir. Vraiment pas. Même pas à elle-même. Si elle comprenait aussi bien Hippo, il y avait une raison… Et cette raison, c'était qu'elle ressentait les mêmes sentiments…

Baka, baka Yuki! Qu'est ce qu'elle racontait? Cela n'allait vraiment pas bien dans sa tête... Elle se frappa le front deux ou trois fois et respira profondément pour se calmer.

Hippo : Yuki-san ?

Yuki : Hum ? Ah, euh… Excuse-moi, Hippo-san, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

Hippo : Je… J'aime Yuuri de tout mon cœur. Lors, s'il vous plait, n'en parlez à personne ! Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de vous demander ça, mais… Mais… Je veux continuer d'aimer Yuuri-san, sans pour autant trahir Luchia-san, Hanon-san, Lina-san et les autres… Alors, s'il vous plait… Je... Enfin, je comprendrais que vous le disiez aux Princesses, mais...

Yuki : Je comprends. Ne t'en fais pas, ton secret est bien gardé !

Hippo : …

Il la regardait, interloqué. Puis il sourit.

Hippo : D'accord, Yuki-san !

Ce sourire… Elle l'avait déjà vu, avant. Elle savait qu'il lui rappelait quelqu'un, mais qui ?

Qui?

Yuki : Nous devrions rentrer avant que les princesses s'inquiètent de notre disparition.

Hippo : Oui ! Cependant… Toi aussi, tu regardes la mer, Yuki-san. Tu t'inquiètes pour Hikari-san et les autres ?

Yuki : … Tu es très observateur…

Elle sourit amèrement, puis leva le regard sur le petit blond.

Yuki : Ce n'est pas exactement ça, mais tu y es presque !

Hippo : …D'accord.

Il shoota dans un petit caillou, puis ajouta, songeur:

Hippo: Ton secret aussi est bien gardé !

Yuki : … Hippo-san.

Il avait deviné si facilement… C'en était presque risible… Elle l'avait vraiment déjà vu quelque part… Elle saisit la main qu'il lui tendait en souriant.

Yuki : Merci !

* * *

**Gaito:** ... J'ai le droit de tuer Hippo et Yuuri?

**Moi:** ... Nan.

**Hikari:** Kanda-san... Et Yuki-chan... Vont bien ensemble.

**Gaito:** Pourquoi t'es là, toi?

**Yuki:** Bonne question...

**Moi:** ... Bon, ben, à la prochaine! ^^ Une 'tite review?


	6. Première confrontation, première partie

**Chapitre 4:Première confrontation, première partie**

**Auteur:** Gakuto-Sara, as always ^^

**Disclaimer:** ... Au début! Je veux pas le redire! ^^

* * *

Yuki : Cette idée est complètement folle, nous allons sans doute échouer, mais je tente l'aventure !

Luchia : D'accord, on y va demain !

Lina : Demain ? C'est bien trop précipité !

Hanon : Oui, mais avec Hikari, Karen, Noelle et une autre princesse de capturées, on n'a pas le choix ! Puisque Yuki est complètement guérie et bien entrainée, on y va !

Hippo : C'est complètement fou !

Les cinq personnes attablées à une table du Pearl Piari discutaient d'un plan débile, sans fondement, voué à l'échec... En fait, ce n'était même pas un plan. Hippo, petit pingouin assis sur la table, reprit:

Hippo : S'introduire chez Gaito et sauver les princesses capturées sans se faire remarquer, c'est totalement IMPOSSIBLE !

Yuki : Pourquoi pas ? Si on est repérées, on se battra !

Lina : Kanda t'as déjà blessée gravement, Gaito aussi, c'est perdu d'avance tu l'as dit !

Luchia : C'est ça ou…

Hanon : On ne reverra jamais ni Karen ni les autres !

Luchia : On n'est pas obligés de prévenir Nikkora si c'est ça qui te gène !

Nikkora : Me prévenir de quoi ?

La jeune femme aux cheveux violets s'était approchée silencieusement, et les dévisageaient tous d'un regard interrogateur.

Luchia : Oups.

Finalement, Yuki lui raconta toute l'histoire en insistant sur l'importance de l'expédition. Nikkora, sceptique, attrapa sa cheville blessé et l'examina.

Nikkora : C'est vrai que ça à l'air guéri… D'accord.

Tous : Hein ?

Hippo : Nikkora, tu es folle ?

Yuki : Nikkora-san…

Nikkora : Je ne peux pas vous retenir si vous avez décidé cela. Mais soyez prudents, tous. Gaito est redoutable, je l'admets, mais... Je pense que vous êtes de taille.

Luchia : Merci, Nikkora !

Le petit groupe fignola les préparatifs et tous allèrent se coucher de bonne heure. Le lendemain, au lever du soleil, Nikkora accompagna les princesses, Hippo et Yuki jusqu'à l'eau. Elle remit des pilules bleues, légèrement translucides, à Yuki.

Nikkora : Cela te permettra de tenir sous l'eau.

Yuki : Merci !

Ils plongèrent.

Hippo : Au fait, on va le trouver comment ce château ?

Yuki : Ton radar ! Avec la perle de Karen comme récepteur, on devrait pouvoir localiser cet endroit.

Hippo : D'accord, je vais accorder le radar sur cette fréquence.

Il découvrit le signal de Karen au nord de l'océan indien. Ils y furent en quelques heures, les princesses aidant Yuki et Hippo à maintenir le rythme.

Un château sombre et apparemment désert se trouvait devant eux. Ils y entrèrent avec appréhension. Sombre, mal décoré, le château n'était pas accueillant le moins du monde. Vraiment pas.

Yuki partit en avant, poussée par un sentiment qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle s'éloigna du groupe sans tenir compte des protestations. Elle se sentait bien… Ce château lui semblait familier. Très familier. Elle se sentait tellement bien...

Arrivée dans une salle, l'impression s'amplifiaencore, et elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait couru jusqu'ici. L'impression était dévastatrice, si proche, si loin...

Mais ce sentiment de bien-être disparut quand Gaito sortit de l'ombre d'un des poteaux.

Yuki : Gaito !

Gaito : Tiens donc, il faudrait être plus prudente quand on s'aventure chez l'ennemi…

Une vague d'énergie envahit la salle et projeta Yuki contre un mur. Sonnée par le choc, elle papillona des paupières, se redressant sur les coudes. Quand elle se releva, le décor avait complètement changé. Elle était dans une sorte d'espace blanc, où seul Gaito faisait tache avec ses habits foncés. Yuki sortit ses épées et se mit en garde, les sourcils froncés.

Gaito : Allons, allons, du calme, tu pourrais regretter de m'avoir tué, même si tu aurais du mal avec ce genre de jouets !

Yuki : ... Que voulez vous dire ?

Gaito : Que nous pourrions parvenir à un accord…

Yuki : Je ne suis pas à vendre !

Elle se mit en posture de combat, prête à l'attaquer, mais il passa derrière elle et saisit brusquement ses poignets. Elle lâcha ses sabres sous la pression, et grimaça de douleur.

Gaito : Vraiment ? Dommage…

Hikari apparut devant elle, étendue, sans connaissance. Yuki, qui se débattait, sursaute et se figea devant ce spectacle.

Yuki : Mademoiselle Hikari-san !

Une sorte de magma vert entoura la princesse et se mit à resserrer son emprise autour de la Princesse. Hikari toussa légèrement. Yuki, encore sous le choc, se remit lentement à se débattre.

Yuki : Qu'est ce que vous faites ? Mademoiselle Hikari-san ! Mademoiselle Hikari-san !

Elle se débattit encore, mais le jeune homme étant plus grand qu'elle, il n'eut aucun mal à la retenir.

Yuki : Arrêtez ! Arrêtez ! ARRÊTEZ ! MADEMOISELLE HIKARI-SAN !

L'image disparut. Gaito attrapa le menton de la jeune fille et l'obligea à la regarder, un sourire ironique aux lèvres. Elle se retint de lui cracher dessus. Vraiment... Même en cherchant bien... De toute sa vie, avant lui, elle n'avait jamais haï personne. C'était chose faite à présent, songea-t-elle, pince-sans-rire.

Gaito : ... Comment comptes tu protéger les princesses, si tu n'es pas capable de te protéger toi-même ?

Elle le regarda intensément, puis finit par murmurer, à nouveau calme:

Yuki : Je la protègerais…

Se raidissant, elle continua:

Yuki: ... Mademoiselle Hikari-san l'a fait pour moi… Alors je le ferai pour elle !

Elle se débattit de plus belle, profitant de l'effet de surprise, et réussit presque à s'échapper. Elle lui marcha même sur les pieds, mais Gaito tint bon.

Gaito : Puisque tu ne veux vraiment pas t'allier à moi, je vais devoir user de la force…

Il tendit sa main libre vers le collier de Yuki, qui renfermait la perle d'Hikari. Lui tordant le bras, il l'empéchait désormais de bouger. Il sourit à la jeune fille. Celle-ci ferma les yeux.

Yuki, murmurant : Mademoiselle Hikari-san, Ojhô-san… Les autres princesses, Luchia-san, Hanon-san, Lina-san… Hippo-san… Kanda-kun… Je… JE VAIS VOUS PROTéGER !

Elle fut entourée d'une aura rouge, lumineuse et emplie d'énergie.

Gaito, surpris, la lâcha.

La perle d'Hikari se percha sur son front, enchâssée dans un collier d'or, et ses épées revinrent dans ses mains. La jeune fille, toujours les yeux fermés, planta ses deux épées dans le sol et brisa la dimension créée par le Panthalassien. La salle redevint normale.

Et Yuki tomba dans les bras d'Hikari.

* * *

**Gaito:** ... C'est pathétique.

**Yuki:** N'empêche que je gagne à la fin!

**Hikari:** Est ce que ça va, Yuki-chan? Il a dû te faire mal...

**Yuki:** Ojhô-san? Mademoiselle Hikari-san? Qu'est... Gaito vous as libérée! YEEPIE!

**G.S.:** ... Je crois pas, non.

**Yuki-chan:** Mah, c'est pas grave... Une tite review?


	7. Première confrontation, deuxième partie

**Chapitre 5: Première confrontation, deuxième partie**

**Auteur:**

**Note:** Hina-chan m'a demandé pourquoi je ne publiais pas un certain os, nommé les Sports d'Hiver. Je mets la réponse ici car cela concerne directement cette fic. En fait, il y a un spoiler très important de cette histoire, je ne le publierai donc qu'après avoir au moins envoyé le chapitre ou ce truc est révélé... Désolée^^

**Note 2:** ... Pour écouter avec ça... Akatsuki no Kuruma, sans aucun doute ^^

* * *

Et Yuki tomba dans les bras de Hikari.

Celle-ci, surprise, failli la lâcher. Puis se mit à tenter de la réveiller, inquiète.

Hikari : Yuki-chan ? Yuki-chan ! Réveille-toi, Yuki-chan !

Luchia, Hippo et les autres réagirent enfin, en se tournant vers la Princesse Blanche. Ils n'étaient pas tout à fait en forme, à vrai dire: leur combat avait été éprouvant, et plutôt vain qu'autre chose.

Luchia : Qu'est il donc arrivé ?

Hippo : Yuki-san, réveillez vous !

Hippo, Hikari, Yuki, Luchia, Lina, Hanon, Karen, Noelle et Coco étaient encerclées. Devant, Kanda, qui avait sursauté en voyant Yuki, sur les côtés les Dark Lovers et les Black Beauty Sisters, et maintenant Gaito à l'arrière. Hippo avait réussi à détruire les tubes de verre avec ses coups de poing, et était coupé d'un peu partout, tandis que Lina et Luchia avaient trouvé les perles sur une couronne, dans un placard. Hippo regardait Yuuri d'un air coupable mais décidé, prêt à se battre pour les princesses, même si il devait blesser celle qu'il aimait.

Et cela lui fendait le cœur…

Hikari secouait sa meilleure amie comme un prunier, très inquiète vu l'état de celle ci.

Hikari : Yuki-chan ! Yuki-chan ! Ce n'est pas l'heure de dormir, Yuki-chan ! Réveille toi, je t'en supplie, réveille toi ! Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais tu dois te réveiller mon amie ! Réveille-toi !

Gaito : Tu perds ton temps, elle est inconsciente. Et vu l'énergie qu'elle a utilisé pour rien, elle devrait rester ainsi pour un très long moment… Sans doute une semaine… Elle ne pourra pas t'aider.

Luchia : A cause de vous, je parie ! Nous allons vous le faire regretter !

Gaito : Et comment ?

Lina : Grrr… Vous êtes vraiment ignoble… S'en prendre à une enfant sans défense… La blesser ainsi… Alors qu'elle est plus jeune que vous… Ça vous ressemble vraiment beaucoup, Gaito !

L'autre haussa les épaules et sourit d'un air ironique. Apparemment, les Princesses, Yuki et leur situation en général l'amusaient beaucoup. Il croisa les bras.

Gaito : Merci du compliment, princesse ! En tout cas, cela confirme mes impressions… C'est bien elle que je cherchais…

Lina : Vos impressions ?

Gaito : Cela ne te regarde pas… Pauvre princesse, tu ne vas même pas comprendre ce qui t'arrive.

Lina émit un léger sifflement d'énervement. Il lui avait pris sa meilleure amie, puis la sœur de celle-ci, et maintenant il s'en prenait à une humaine innocente et sans défenses -enfin, presque-, et pour son plaisir en plus ! Pour confirmer ses « impressions » ! C'était vraiment minable, pour quelqu'un qui avait le moindre honneur, la moindre estime de lui-même... S'empêchant d'exploser, elle serra les poings et fixa leur ennemi dans les yeux.

La princesse blanche avait suivi l'échange avec la même colère contenue que celle de Lina. Hikari aperçut soudain une fenêtre sur la gauche, dans l'espace laissé entre Kanda et les Dark Lovers. Son cerveau marchait à plein régime. Avec une bonne diversion, les autres princesses et Yuki pourraient sans doute s'enfuir… Elle observa ses compagnons et croisa le regard de la princesse bleue, puis celle de la princesse jaune. Coco et Hanon avaient apparemment eu le même résonnement qu'elle. Elles acquiescèrent toutes trois, décidées à protéger leurs amies même au prix de leur liberté.

Car c'est ce que leur plan allait leur coûter.

Hanon, chuchotant : Luchia, Lina, Karen !

Coco, de même : Noelle, Hippo ! Nous allons les retenir, filez !

Les perles de Coco et Hanon se mirent à briller, puis sortirent de leurs pendentifs pour se placer dans celui de Yuki. Hikari plaça son amie dans les bras de Karen et Noelle et sourit tristement.

Hikari : Désolé, Yuki-chan. Mais je ne peux pas le laisser te capturer sans rien faire. Si je reste, c'est pour toi.

Coco : Vous tous, filez !

Luchia : Mais, et vous ? Nous ne pouvons pas vous laissez… On repart tous ou pas du tout, et nous allons tous nous enfuir !

Hanon : Luchia, pour l'océan, pour la terre, pour celui que tu aimes, je t'en supplie, écoute-nous.

Hikari : Trois valent mieux que neuf, partez MAINTENANT !

Les princesses de la perle bleue, jaune et blanche foncèrent respectivement sur Gaito, les Black Beauty Sisters et Kanda. Les autres filèrent en défonçant la fenêtre, Karen et Noelle portant Yuki. Celle-ci reprit vaguement conscience.

Yuki : Mademoiselle… Hikari… San… Ojhô... San... Je veux être forte… Pour pouvoir la protéger…

Et elle replongea dans le noir.

* * *

**Yuki:** ... OUINNNN! Ojhô-saaaaan! Mademoiselle Hikari-saaaaaaan! OUINNNNNN!

**Hikari:** Ne t'inquiète pas! Arrête de pleurer! Je suis sûre qu'on se retrouvera!

**Gaito:** ... Pathétique...

**G.S.:** Oh, toi, tais-toi!

**Gaito:** ... Ben quoi? C'est vrai...

**Yuki:** *yeux larmoyants* Méchant... ...

**G.S.:** ... Faut la consoler... Faut... Peut-être qu'une review? ^^


	8. Rêve de l'avenir? Ou du passé?

**Chapitre 6: Rêve de l'avenir ? Ou du passé ?**

**Auteure:** Gakuto-Sara

**Disclaimer:** ... Pas à moi. Sauf Yuki, Hikari, Kanda et quelques autres^^

* * *

_* Toutes les princesses ont été capturées. Elles sont toutes les sept dans des tubes de verre, immobilisées pour l'éternité. Le château est silencieux comme la mort._

_Pas un bruit._

_Pourtant, elle est là._

_Yuki : Qu'est ce que… Ce n'est pas possible ! Mademoiselle Hikari-san ! Luchia-san ! Hanon-san ! Lina-san, Karen-san, Noelle-san !_

_Elle se précipite, frappe les tubes, appelle, n'y comprend plus rien. Comment cela est-il possible?_

_Ils ont perdu..._

_Un peu plus loin, deux corps affalés l'un sur l'autre, sans vie. Une marée de cheveux verts pâles se mêlait à des cheveux dorés, un chapeau et deux rubans rouges tombés au sol…_

_Elle fonça, les secoua. Les deux enfants ne répondirent pas, évidemment. Elle secoua la tête, fronçant les sourcils._

_Yuki : Hippo-san… Yuuri… Non…_

_Des sanglots retentissaient bruyamment. _

_Elle s'étonna de ne pas les avoir entendus plus tôt. _

_S'approchant, elle se vit. _

_Elle-même. _

_Enchaînée, et pleurant._

_Yuki enchainée : Je suis minable… Je n'ai pas su… Vous protéger…_

_Yuki : Non… Ce n'est pas… Non…*_

_* Une petite fille dans un berceau riant aux éclats. Elle doit avoir deux jours. Elles a les cheveux argentés et les yeux bleu pâle._

_Petite fille : Ga… Kapo…_

_A côté de son berceau, trois garçons d'à peine un an jouent ensemble. Enfin, jouer, à un an, c'est un bien grand mot. Ils se sourient, c'est le plus important._

_Soudain, une voix d'adulte, une voix féminine, les appelle. Une femme, grande et belle, entre dans la pièce._

_???: Les enfants, je viens vous chercher, on mange !._

_??? (2) : …, …, …, …, Lena, venez._

_???: Nous arrivons, Akaié.*_

Elle se réveilla en sursaut.

Yuki : Lena, Akaié !

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle était dans sa chambre, au Pearl Piari. Luchia s'était endormie, la tête sur les bras, assise au pied du lit de Yuki, sans doute en veillant la jeune fille. Elle avait rêvé…

Yuki : Dans ces deux rêves… C'était moi ?

Elle avait mal à la tête, et se sentait assez faible. Quand elle fit un mouvement pour se dégager, Luchia se réveilla.

Luchia : Enfin tu t'es réveillée, Yuki ! Nous avons eu peur, tu as dormi une semaine !

Yuki : U… Une semaine ? Mais alors… Mlle Hikari-san !

Luchia baissa la tête et son visage s'assombrit.

Luchia : … Hanon, Hikari et Coco se sont sacrifiées pour qu'on s'en sorte, je suis désolée.

Yuki, encore endormie, sentit son coeur se serrer.

Yuki : Elle est encore… Prisonnière de Gaito ?

Luchia : Oui.

Yuki frappa son matelas, cette fois bien réveillée, et furieuse.

Contre elle-même, contre le monde, contre ce fichu Gaito, contre tout. Elle grimaça.

Yuki : Une seconde fois j'ai failli à ma mission…

Luchia : Au fait… Pourquoi penses-tu devoir protéger Hikari spécialement ? Enfin, je vous dire… Comment vous êtes vous rencontrées ?

Yuki : Je devais avoir cinq ans … Il faut que je commence plus loin. Quand j'étais dans ma famille d'accueil. En fait... C'est un peu long...

Luchia sourit.

Luchia: J'ai tout mon temps. Vas-y.

Yuki: Je...

_Flash Bach :_

Une église. Yuki ne savait pas pourquoi elle était venue, mais elle était venue. La fillette entra et vit immédiatement deux garçons qui se retournèrent à son approche. L'un était blond, les yeux verts, l'autre était brun aux yeux bruns-rouges. Ils étaient assis côte à côte.

Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, ils eurent tout à coup l'image d'un garçon aux cheveux gris devant eux. Puis les parents du brun entrèrent, dépassèrent Yuki et prirent leur fils par la main.

???: Viens, le bateau ne va pas nous attendre !

Le blond sortit lui aussi de l'église, et Yuki le suivit. Il finit par la semer, et elle se retrouva sur la plage, seule. Elle appela, mais l'autre avait véritablement disparu.

Repartant vers chez elle, elle sentit une odeur de brûlé.

Sa maison était en proie aux flammes !

A cette heure ci du matin, tout le monde dormait encore.

Tout le monde mourrait si elle ne faisait rien !

La petite fille entra, évitant les flammes, et réussit à aller jusqu'à la chambre de son frère adoptif sans se faire brûler, ce qui aurait dû l'étonner. Mais un terrible spectacle l'attendait. Ses parents furent littéralement carbonisés sous ses yeux en essayant de protéger leur fils sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire. Ki, le petit garçon, avait environ huit ans. Il ne voyait pas Yuki qui avançait vers lui, et n'entendait pas les cris de sa soeur.

Il ferma les yeux et sauta de la fenêtre dans le lac, réflexe idiot qui allait lui coûter la vie.

Yuki hurla et courut jusqu'à la fenêtre, puis sauta. En heurtant l'eau ses poumons se vidèrent et elle coula…

Mais elle ne voulait plus vivre sans sa famille, alors elle se laissa faire. Elle allait perdre conscience quand une voix l'appela. Elle vit un visage penché sur elle, et recommença immédiatement à respirer comme il fallait, bien qu'elle soit sous l'eau. La jeune fille lui montra sa queue de sirène et dit :

???: Pourquoi as-tu sauté dans l'eau ?

Yuki : Ma famille est morte je vais rejoindre mon frère au fond de l'océan.

La sirène la regarda bizarrement, puis eut un sourire:

???: Je m'appelle Hikari et je veux pas que tu meures !

La petite fille aux cheveux argentés vivait dans le palais de Hikari. Elle ne s'était même pas étonnée de la queue des sirènes, disant qu'elle trouvait cela très joli. Même si Ki et ses parents lui manquaient elle ne voulait plus les rejoindre. Elle s'entrainait aux épées pour « pouvoir protéger sa nouvelle famille », et Hikari lui apprit les chansons des sirènes.

_Fin du Flash Bach_

Yuki : … Voila.

Yuki se leva difficilement, s'étira, et sourit gentiment.

Luchia : C'est triste… Mais ton garçon brun me rappelle quelqu'un… Tu veux que je te présente Kaito demain ?

Yuki : … D'accord !

Et les deux filles se sourirent.

* * *

**Kaito:** Ouais! J'apparais dans le chap suivant!

**Gaito:** ... Dommage, ça me faisait des vacances....

**Kaito:** Mais-euh!

**Gaito:** Très mature, très mature. J'applaudis.

**G.S.:** Bref, ces deux-là, ça ira jamais. Ce chap est encore petit... Raaah, va falloir attendre un temps pour les longs chap, gomen'. Mah... Review? *chibi eyes*


	9. Cadeau et Rencontre

**Chapitre 7: Cadeau et rencontre**

**Auteure:** Gakuto-Sara

**Disclaimer:** Rien à moi, sauf les liens et Yuki, Hikari, Kanda et certains autres...

* * *

Luchia et Yuki marchaient le long de la plage en direction de la maison de Kaito. Luchia parlait, parlait, parlait… Et Yuki écoutait à moitié, plongée dans ses pensées. La Princesse était certes gentille, mais elle était tellement bavarde...

En passant vers la cabane où elle avait vu Hippo et Yuuri, elle se sentit tout à coup attirée. Comme aimantée par la mer. Quelque chose en elle lui disait d'y aller…

Elle lança un regard vers l'eau, puis s'arrêta.

Yuki : Pars devant, princesse, je te rejoins.

Luchia : … Ah, d'accord. Mais je vais chercher Kaito !

Si frivole... Elle était mignonne. Un peu gamine, mais mignonne. Yuki sourit, puis se remit à marcher.

Yuki : Eh bien... Voyons ça.

Yuki attendit que Luchia soit hors de vue, puis descendit sur la plage. Arrivée devant la mer, elle s'arrêta.

Une grosse éclaboussure la trempa.

Elle s'essuya les yeux, s'épousseta et vit une boite en fer, ronde, avec son prénom marqué dessus. Intriguée, elle s'assit et ouvrit la boite. Il y avait deux rubans écarlates et une lettre. Elle prit celle-ci et remarqua l'écriture hésitante, comme si l'auteur n'écrivait pas très souvent. Puis elle lut le texte :

_« Yurô-san._

_Je suis désolé pour tout ce que tu as enduré. Je ne peux pas t'aider ouvertement, ou il tenterait de t'atteindre à travers moi, si du moins je compte un peu à tes yeux. Je suis impardonnable. Je n'ai aucune excuse. Je suis sincèrement désolé, même si je sais que cela n'est vraiment pas suffisant._

_Si tu voulais bien me pardonner, je serai le plus heureux des poissons. Ces rubans comptent beaucoup pour moi, et je te les offre car toi aussi tu compte pour le poisson que je suis. Si tu les rejette à la mer je n'irai pas les chercher et je demanderai à mon maître de me retransformer. S'il ne comprend pas, tant pis. Je n'arrive pas à t'oublier…_

_Aoka Kanda. »_

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle qui croyait qu'il la détestait… Elle prit les rubans et un nom brodé sur l'un des deux attira son œil.

« Yurô Yuki »

Yuki : Ces rubans... Je te les avais donnés... Ki... Ki oni-sama… Comment se fait il qu'il ait… Tes rubans ? Je te les avais donnés car tu n'arrivais pas à s'endormir ce soir là… Et au matin… Et au matin…

Elle se mit à pleurer sans pouvoir s'arrêter, serrant les rubans de toutes ses forces. Elle était si déconcentrée qu'elle n'entendit même pas approcher Luchia et son ami.

Luchia : Yuki ?

???: Qu'est ce qu'il arrive à ton amie, Luchia ?

Surprise, elle s'arrêta de pleurer et essuya ses larmes, cachant la boite, la lettre et les rubans dans son dos.

Yuki, d'une voix faible : Luchia ?

Quand son regard croisa celui du garçon, elle eut la confuse impression d'un déjà-vu. La même qu'avec Hippo et Gaito.

Luchia : Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, Yuki ?

Cachant son trouble, elle rangea précipitamment la lettre dans sa poche.

Yuki : Rien, je repensais à un mauvais souvenir…

Kaito : Tiens, un mouchoir. Je m'appelle Domoto Kaito.

Pourquoi avait-elle sursauté à ce nom ? Elle dissimula sa surprise et sourit faiblement. Elle rangea les rubans dans sa poche, puis prit la boite et la glissa dans son sac. Ce sac, elle l'avait acheté avec des sous qu'elle avait péniblement gagné au Pearl Piari, travaillant en temps que serveuse. Il était gris et bleu, et elle pensait y ranger ses cours puisque ceux-ci reprendraient bientôt et qu'elle était obligée d'y aller. Puis le regard interrogateur de ses deux amis la sortit de sa rêverie.

Yuki : Ah, euh, enchantée, je suis Yurô Yuki.

Kaito : Ça va mieux ?

Yuki : Euh…

Luchia : Apparemment oui. Mais il est plus prudent que tu rentre à l'hôtel, Yuki.

Luchia commença à pousser Yuki, gentiment, mais fermement.

Yuki, surprise : O... Oui.

Kaito : Tu serais pas jalouse toi par hasard ?

Luchia : Mais non, bien sur que non !

Yuki les laissa se disputer et prit le chemin de l'hôtel. Là, elle travailla encore, puis vint l'heure du repas.

Elle mangea très peu. Tous s'inquiétèrent, mais elle n'en avait cure et partit se coucher sans répondre.

Durant la nuit, en regardant par la fenêtre la mer infinie, elle s'attacha les cheveux avec les deux rubans.

* * *

**Kaito:** Luchia est jalouse-euh!

**Luchia:** Mais nan! C'est juste que... Que...

**Kaito:** Que?

**Yuki:** Mais laisse là! Toute façon, je l'aime pas!

**Gaito:** Ridicule.

**Hao:** C'est peu de le dire.

**G.S.:** Je vois... On est bien partis. ^^


	10. Jumelles mais Inconnues

**Chapitre 8: Jumelles mais inconnues**

**Auteure:** Moaaaa %)

**Disclaimer:** Pas. A. Moi. Point.

* * *

Karen : Noelle…

La Princesse Indigo était assise sur son lit. Elle était toujours aussi silencieuse depuis la recapture de Coco, Hanon et Hikari. Karen était assise à côté d'elle, mais n'arrivait pas à la réconforter.

Karen : Noelle…

Noelle : …

Yuki entra dans la salle en apportant le repas des deux princesses. Elle les regarda un instant et s'assit à côté de Karen.

Yuki : Elle n'a pas bougé ?

Karen : Non. Elle reste là, comme si tout était de se faute.

Yuki : Noelle-sama !

Elle se planta devant elle.

Yuki : Ce n'est pas en restant ainsi que tu changeras quelque chose ! Tout est de MA faute dans cette histoire, tu n'y es pour rien. Et puisque apparemment ce n'est pas ton avis, alors il faut que tu te battes ! Tu es une princesse Sirène ou une pleurnicharde ? Réagis, par la déesse de l'eau !

Et elle gifla la princesse. Il y eut un grand silence, étant toutes trois choquées. Puis Yuki baissa les yeux.

Yuki : … Excuse-moi.

Noelle : … Yuki…

Yuki : Oui ?

Noelle : Tout n'est pas de ta faute… Mais tu as raison sur un point… Il faut que je me secoue.

Interloquée, Karen les regardait tour à tour, puis se mordit la lèvre et s'en alla.

Karen : Puisque vous vous comprenez très bien toutes seules, je vais vous laisser !

La princesse Violette partit en claquant la porte.

Noelle : Karen !

Yuki : Karen-san !

Yuki ne bougea tout de même pas en voyant Noelle se précipiter derrière sa sœur.

Noelle : Qu'est ce que tu attends Yuki ?

Yuki : Elle est ta sœur, pas la mienne. Si ce n'est pas vous qui réglez le problème ensemble, ça ne marchera pas.

Noelle hésita, puis comprit et hocha la tête. Elle repartit derrière sa sœur. Karen connaissait un peu l'endroit mais les larmes brouillaient sa vision, tandis que Noelle y voyait très bien et était plus rapide. Elle gagnait du terrain sur la princesse Violette. De toutes ses forces la princesse de l'Arctique cria le nom de sa sœur:

Noelle : Karen !

Karen : Pars, laisse moi ! Je ne veux t'entendre, vas-t-en ! Disparais de ma vie ! J'ai été bête de croire que des liens nous unissaient, ils n'étaient que cendre et malheur !

Noelle : Karen, tu vas droit vers le rivage ! Si tu redeviens sirène, tu risques d'attirer les sbires de Gaito !

Karen : Je m'en fiche, qu'ils me capturent si ils me veulent tellement ! Rien ne me donne envie de rester ici avec toi !

Noelle : PETITE SŒUR !

Karen s'arrêta brusquement. Noelle, elle aussi un peu essoufflée, attrapa son bras et souffla. Puis elle attendit que son souffle se régularise pour parler enfin.

Noelle : Petite sœur… Moi je ne veux pas qu'ils te capturent. J'ai été captive de Gaito, toi aussi, nous savons toutes deux quelles seront tes souffrances s'il te rattrape de nouveau, non ? Tu sais combien c'est dur… Tu sais qu'il ne faut jamais abandonner, non ? Même si nous ne nous connaissons pas encore très bien, tu es ma petite sœur. Maintenant et à jamais. Pour l'éternité et pour un instant. Jusqu'à ma mort et encore après. Juré.

Karen : Ce n'est pas le problème, je…

Noelle : Oh si c'est le problème. Mais…

Elle attrapa les deux mains de l'autre princesse dans les siennes et continua.

Noelle : Mais nous ne le réglerons qu'ensemble, petite sœur Karen.

* * *

**Gaito:** ... Pouah, ça dégouline de caramel.

**Yuki:** Oui, mais c'est mignon.

**Gaito:** ... C'est pitoyable.

**Yuki:** T'as que ce mot là à la bouche!

**Gaito:** Parce que c'est le seul qui convienne.

**Yuki:** T'es méchant!

**Gaito:** Merci du compliment.

**G.S.:** Stop, vous deux!


	11. Umiko tachi no Curse

**Chapitre 9: Umiko-tachi no Curse**

**Auteure:** Gakuto-Sara

**Disclaimer:** Pas à moi, malheuresement %)

* * *

_* Une voix résonnait en elle durant son sommeil._

_???: L'ainé est le plus dangereux… Il restera enfermé dans cette forteresse. Le second sera envoyé dans le monde des humains…_

_???: Et les deux autres ?_

_???: Les deux autres… *_

Elle se réveilla brutalement. Des flashs de ce genre hantaient son sommeil. Elle ne les comprenait pas et en souffrait beaucoup… Car elle sentait un lien avec ce qui se passait en dehors de ses rêves, dans les combats qu'elle menait. Elle ne comprenait pas. Ne voulait pas comprendre. L'inconscience l'emporta une fois de plus…

_* Kuragari Ikura, le petit Dauphin des Ténèbres. Tu contrôles l'eau et les ténèbres._

_Hikari Chi, l'Aube de la Terre. Tu contrôles la terre et la lumière._

_Murazaki Tatsuki, Dragon lunaire pourpre. Tu contrôles l'air et la transformation._

_Noboru Himei, Princesse de la Paix. Tu contrôles le feu et la purification._

_Un bref flash, quatre bébés dont un plus petit que les autres. Puis le noir. *_

Yuki : Ah !

Elle ouvrit les yeux. L'aube dardait ses rayons à travers sa fenêtre. Elle ouvrit ses rideaux et sourit à la mer, pensive. Pas un souffle pour ce début de printemps. Elle vit soudain les Dark Lovers sur la plage, en train de se disputer. A côté d'elles, une forme attachée. Un pingouin.

Yuki : Hippo-san !

Elle se changea rapidement, prit ses épées et fonça. Quand elle arriva, les quatre démons des eaux continuaient de se disputer. Elle envoya une de ses épées devant elles pour détourner l'attention et courut jusqu'au pingouin. Elle le détacha avec son épée restante et se mit en position de combat. Elle courut autour des quatre « filles » si vite que celles-ci ne la voyaient plus. Elle récupéra son arme entre les mains d'Eriru et l'assomma proprement du plat de sa lame, puis prit la poudre d'escampette avec Hippo. Mais dés qu'ils furent hors de portée elle s'effondra sous le regard étonné de son ami.

_* Noboru Himei, Princesse de la Paix. Noboru Himei, Princesse de la Paix. NOBORU HIMEI ! *_

Hippo : Yuki ? Yuki ? Réveille-toi vite elles arrivent !

En effet les Dark Lovers arrivaient, sans Eriru toujours dans les vapes. La fille aux cheveux argentés se releva lentement et observa les arbres, puis invita Hippo à la suivre. Après les avoir semées, ils grimpèrent dans un chêne au feuillage épais pour les protéger des regards. Ils attendirent, tremblants, que les trois sbires passent sans les voir pour oser souffler. Les Dark Lovers ne leur faisaient pas spécialement peur mais comme elle pouvait s'évanouir à tout moment… Elle s'affala sur la branche.

_*_

_??? : Le sang sacré court dans leurs veines à tous les quatre…_

_??? : Le supporteront-ils ?_

_??? : Il le faudra bien. Les deux plus grands y arriveront sans doute le mieux… Le troisième ne devrait pas avoir trop de problèmes non plus. Quand à la dernière…_

_??? : Elle aura sans doute beaucoup de mal, non ?_

_??? : Jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre les autres rien ne lui arrivera. Malheureusement, son sang réagira ensuite… Elle devra être assez forte pour survivre._

_Elle devra être assez forte…*_

Luchia : Yuki ? Yuki ?

Noelle : Elle est tremblante de fièvre !

Lina : Vous avez une idée de la raison pour laquelle elle s'est évanouie ?

Hippo : Elle est tombée d'un arbre après s'être évanouie. Elle est peut-être blessée.

Yuki : Ahh…

Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux, se releva lentement. Ils étaient devant le Pearl Piari, sur la terrasse. Sans se préoccuper des princesses, elle descendit sur la plage et se mit à courir. Les princesses ne purent la rattraper.

* * *

**Gakuto-Sara:** J'ai honte... C'est si court...

**Gaito:** C'est normal. T'es nulle.

**Yuki:** Arrête! C'est très bien. Si je pouvais ne pas m'évanouir toutes les trois secondes...

**G.S.:** Désolé. Cependant, a partir de maintenant, ça devrait bouger.

**Yuki-chan:** C'est génial! Ceux qui ne reviewent pas devraient avoir honte! %)

**G.S.:** Merci, Yuki-chan. Ah oui, merci aussi à Hippo-kun et Marion-onee-san pour leurs reviews/histoires/demandes %)


	12. Akemi

**Chapitre 10: Akemi (coucher de soleil)**

**Auteure:**

**Disclaimer:** Pas à moi, sauf les modif' et Yuki, Kanda, Hikari et co %)

**

* * *

**

Allongée sur le sable devant son terrain d'entrainement, la jeune fille récupérait lentement. Elle approcha sa main de l'eau toute proche, murmurant à l'attention de la mer :

Yuki : Kanda-kun… J'ai mis les rubans… Pourquoi ne reviens tu pas ? J'ai besoin de te voir… Besoin que tu m'expliques…

Elle se tordit sous la douleur quand un nouveau flash s'empara d'elle.

_* ??? : Devons nous brider leurs pouvoirs ?_

_???: Non, cela ne servirait à rien. De toute façon je n'en ai plus la force…_

_???: Aqua Regina-sama, reposez vous. Ce monde a besoin de vous…_

_???: Je dois les séparer avant de disparaitre…*_

Le crépuscule nimbait la mer de rouge et de violet. La jeune fille avait dormi toute la journée ? Elle ne se souvenait pas. Ne voulait pas se souvenir. Juste retrouver Kanda…Elle s'assit difficilement, les pieds dans l'eau.

Yuki : Kanda-kun… Qu'attends-tu ?

Encore un flash. La souffrance lui arracha un cri et elle s'effondra dans les bras de quelqu'un, arrivé juste à temps pour la retenir.

Kanda : Yu… Yurô-san…

La jeune fille évanouie ne répondit pas. Il l'appela plusieurs fois sans succès, puis l'allongea sur le sable et s'allongea à côté d'elle. Les rubans lui attirèrent l'œil.

Kanda : Elle les porte…

Sa surprise fut grande. Si grande que, dans un flash, un fragment de son passé de poisson lui revint en mémoire.

_Flash Bach :_

_Un humain qui s'enfonce sous la surface…_

_Un poisson qui en est intrigué…_

_Le garçon dont la vie s'échappe en petites bulles transparentes serre dans ses mains deux rubans écarlates._

_Le poisson attrape avec sa bouche les rubans que l'enfant lâche, déjà endormi pour toujours._

_Un autre plouf, quelques minutes plus tard._

_Le poisson regarde._

_Pour lui, c'est un ange qui coule._

_Il fonce chercher la princesse sirène des sources, qui n'est jamais bien loin._

_Il l'avertit et la princesse fonce, puis sauve l'ange de justesse._

_Le poisson regarde à travers les années, la jeune fille qui grandit._

_Puis, un jour…_

_Fin du Flash Bach_

Il sursauta. Il était allongé juste à côté de Yuki, tout près d'elle, et elle était tournée vers lui. Elle murmurait des mots en dormant. Il se rapprocha pour écouter : c'était une chanson. Pas une des mélodies des sirènes, une chanson bien à elle… Sa voix prit soudain de l'ampleur :

Yuki : Suki yo… Anata dake…

Kanda : Yu… Yurô-san…

Yuki : Kanda-kun, suki yo…

Elle fit soudain un mouvement dans son sommeil et embrassa Kanda.

Celui-ci rougit, essaya de se dégager, puis réussit enfin à se relever sans la réveiller, avec d'infinies précautions. Toujours aussi rouge, il embrassa la jeune fille sur le front, la porta jusqu'à la cabane, traça son nom dans le sable à côté et plongea dans l'eau au moment ou elle ouvrait les yeux. Il ne vit donc pas Hippo en humain se cacher derrière la cabane et Yuuri sortir de derrière des rochers. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était Yuki l'embrassant. Ce qui était assez gênant.

Kanda, murmurant : Watashimo, Yurô-san, watashimo.

* * *

**G.S.:** Watashimo, ça veut dire moi aussi %)

**Gaito:** La honte... Elle et mon larbin... La honte...

**Yuki: **Mais-euh! Arrête de dire ça! *court apres Gaito*

**Sayo:** ... Tu crois qu'on devrait les arrêter?

**Hao:** Nan.

**Sayo:** ... Ah.

**Yuki-chan:** C'est super! Moi, en tout cas, z'adore... Tite review?


	13. Tsuki no Tsuya

**Chapitre 11: Tsuki no tsuya (l'éclat de la lune)**

**Auteure:** Gakuto-Sara

**Disclaimer:** Pas à moi, sauf ce qui est déjà cité les chap d'avant %)

* * *

Hippo contourna la cabane et se dirigeait vers la porte quand un cri résonna derrière lui.

Yuuri : Hippo-sama !

Hippo : Yuuri-san.

Il la prit dans ses bras, souriant et heureux. Il la fit tournoyer dans ses bras.

Yuuri : Tu me manquais…

Hippo : Toi aussi.

Yuuri : Je t'aime.

Hippo : Et moi donc.

Ils s'enlacèrent encore. Hippo, qui était tourné ers la mer, aperçut soudain un corps étendu au sol.

Hippo : Yuki-san !

Yuuri : Hippo-sama ?

Hippo : Que lui est il arrivé ?

Tenant la main de Yuuri, il alla voir la jeune fille aux cheveux argentés, piétinant sans le vouloir une inscription sur le sol. Il la secoua légèrement sans réponse.

Yuuri : Mais c'est… La fille que Gaito-sama…

Hippo : Je… On ne peut pas la laisser là ! Amenons là dans la cabane.

Yuuri : On y arrivera jamais on est trop petits !

Hippo : Tu… Tu as raison, fit-il.

Il réfléchit un instant. Ils ne pouvaient pas la porter, ni la laisser. Hors de question d'appeler de l'aide… Il alla chercher une couverture dans la cabane et roula Yuki dedans. Avec l'aide de Yuuri, il put donc la transporter jusqu'à la cabane. Puis ils sortirent à nouveau. Yuuri chuchota soudain, pleine d'inquiétude :

Yuuri : Hippo-sama, Eriru et Izul arrivent ! Vas te cacher dans la cabane je vais détourner leur attention !

Hippo : D'accord, Yuuri-san !

Il entra et verrouilla la porte derrière lui. Collé à la fenêtre, il entraperçut la pleine lune. Elle brillait comme en plein jour. Un cri étouffé lui parvint et il ouvrit brusquement la porte. Yuuri était attachée par des dragons liquides.

Hippo : Yuuri-san !

Yuuri : Hi… Hippo-sama, fuis !

Eriru : Bonne pêche, on a le larbin des sirènes !

Izul : Pour une fois qu'on va faire plaisir à Gaito-sama…

Hippo tremblait de rage. Yuuri souffrait et ça se voyait. Il ne le supportait pas. Quand Izul et Eriru amorcèrent leur approche, il hurla et tout devint blanc. La lumière était si forte que Yuki se réveilla en sursaut. Quand elle put regarder, elle vit Hippo et Yuuri enlacés, Eriru et Izul avaient disparu.

Hippo : Yuuri-san, est ce que ça va ?

Yuuri : Maintenant, oui. Parce que tu es la, Hippo-sama.

Hippo : Yuuri-san…

Yuki ferma lentement la porte, laissant la lune seule observer les deux enfants qui s'aimaient si fort que rien ne pouvait les séparer. Elle sourit doucement, puis regarda par la fenêtre:

Yuki : _La lune brille de tout son éclat…_

_Elle éclaire ma tristesse…_

_Suis-je la seule à ressentir cela ?_

_Cette douleur au ventre, cette peur traîtresse ?_

_J'ai besoin de toi_

_A côté de moi_

_Si tu n'es pas la_

_Ma vie fanera_

_Mais si tu me tends la main…_

_Mais si tu me tends la main_

_J'aurai un nouveau demain !_

_La lune brille de tout son éclat_

_Brille-t-elle seulement pour moi ?_

_Ou bien d'autres vivent avec ce vide en soi ?_

_J'avoue que je ne sais pas._

_La lune brille de tout son éclat_

_J'espère que tu la vois_

_Peut-être penses-tu à moi et toi ?_

_Je crois en tout ça._

_J'ai besoin de toi_

_A côté de moi_

_Si tu n'es pas la_

_Ma vie fanera_

_Mais si tu me tends la main…_

_Mais si tu me tends la main_

_J'aurai un nouveau demain !_

_La lune brille de tout son éclat_

_C'est la promesse de nos retrouvailles_

_L'envie de te voir me tiraille_

_Moi je t'aime et voila !_

_Suki yo, anata dake !_

_

* * *

_

**G.S.:** "Suki yo, anata dake" signifie en gros "Toi seul, mon aimé"

**Gaito:** ... C'est pathétique...

**Yuki:** ... Pourquoi t'es toujours aussi méchant? *pleure*

**Kanda:** Calme-toi, Yurô-san... Je suis là...

**Gaito:** Justement, t'es sensé l'affronter, pas la consoler!

**Yuki:** BAKA! *pleure encore*

**G.S.:** Du calme... Yuki, ne pleure plus... Gaito, arrête la provoc'... Kanda... Calme Yuki... Pffiou... *épuisée* Petite review? *chibi eyes*


	14. Haruhana

**Chapitre 12: Haruhana, fleur de printemps**

**Auteure:** Gakuto-Sara

**Disclaimer:** Mermaid Melody, pas à moi. Baka yo nee %)

* * *

Hippo&Yuki : QUOI ????

Nikkora : Votre cri était parfaitement synchronisé. Vous avez répété ?

Hippo : Nikkora-san, je ne peux pas !

Yuki : Nikkora, on peut pas aller en cours avec eux ! Je n'ai jamais été là bas, je vais être nulle ! En cinquième, encore, ça va, mais dans leur classe… C'est simplement impossible !

Nikkora : Luchia et Lina y vont bien, elles. Hippo et Yuki-chan, vous avez le même âge où presque et vous avez les mêmes lacunes qu'elles. Mais Yuki-chan, vas pas me dire que Hikari-san et toi n'avez jamais fait de maths ou de japonais ? De musique encore moins ?

Yuki : Euh… Si.

Nikkora : Dans ce cas, c'est décidé, vous irez.

Le lendemain c'était la rentrée. Nikkora était allée acheter les fournitures pour Lina, Luchia, Hanon s'ils réussissaient à la sauver, Yuki et Hippo. Chacun était paré, et Yuki et Hippo ne comprenaient pas pourquoi on leur infligeait cela… Ils allèrent se coucher rapidement. Le lendemain, réveillés à sept heures, ils s'habillèrent en uniformes, ronchonnant, prirent leurs affaires et prirent le chemin de l'école.

Luchia : Vous allez voir c'est très bien l'école !

Hippo : C'est surtout pour voir Kaito que vous y allez, Luchia-san.

Luchia : Même pas vrai !

Elle rougit légèrement et sursauta quand une voix qu'elle connaissait par cœur les salua.

Kaito : Salut, ça va ? Tiens, c'est ton cousin Luchia ?

Luchia : Ka… Kaito !

Hippo : Qu'est ce que je disais ?

Luchia : Un mot de plus et je te frappe. Fort. N'est ce pas, petit pingouin ?

Hippo : Lu… Luchia-san, vous n'oseriez pas…

Kaito : De quoi vous parlez, Luchia ?

Luchia : De… De rien Kaito. Viens, on part devant !

Luchia et Kaito partirent devant, laissant Yuki et Hippo avec Lina. Celle-ci, habillée avec un uniforme de garçon, leur expliqua rapidement la configuration du collège. Arrivés dans le couloir principal, Lina alla voir les classes avec Kaito, car ils étaient les deux plus grands du groupe. Ils revinrent rapidement.

Lina : Classe A7, Hippo, Luchia, Kaito et moi. Yuki je sais pas ce qu'a fabriqué Nikkora mais elle a réussi, t'es dans notre classe aussi. Hanon aurait été contente, c'est Mitsuki-sensei notre professeur principal.

Luchia : Hanon…

Hippo : Nous libérerons Hanon-san, ne vous en faites pas, princesse.

Yuki : Merci, on y va !

Ils montèrent les escaliers jusqu'au deuxième étage et entrèrent dans leur classe. Taro Mitsuki, jeune professeur de musique, les laissa s'installer comme ils voulaient. Lina se mit toute seule au fond, Luchia se mit à côté de Kaito, Hippo se mit derrière eux et Yuki s'installa à côté de lui, pour échapper aux garçons qui voulaient qu'elle s'assoie à côté d'eux.

Mitsuki : Bonjour à vous, je suis Mitsuki Tarô, votre professeur principal et de musique pour cette année. Je ne vous connais pas encore mais j'espère que nous nous entendrons très bien. Je vais vous distribuer une fiche de présentation…

Le soir venu, Kaito et Luchia restèrent pour que Kaito explique un problème de mathématiques à son amie et les autres rentrèrent chez eux. Un orage se mit soudain à gronder au dehors.

Kaito : Cet orage est arrivé bien rapidement…

Un éclair traversa le ciel et le tonnerre les fit sursauter. Luchia se réfugia dans les bras de Kaito.

Kaito : Lu… Luchia…

Luchia : Je déteste l'orage… j'ai peur…

Elle ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte de ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle se dégagea rapidement et bafouilla en disant :

Luchia : Pardonne-moi, je ne suis qu'une trouillarde.

Kaito : C'est pas grave, descends, je vais chercher des parapluies.

Luchia : D'accord.

Elle descendit puis sortit du collège et s'assit sur les marches, à l'abri sous un auvent. Elle attendait quand Kaito arriva, dégoulinant, avec un parapluie noir. Elle lui sourit et se mit sous son parapluie, puis ils partirent vers le Pearl Piari. Elle ne vit pas le vrai Kaito arriver en courant avec deux parapluies, un rose et un bleu, s'étonner et serrer les dents. Elle était trop heureuse de faire le chemin avec celui qu'elle croyait aimer.

Qu'elle détestait pourtant plus que tout.

Luchia : C'est génial qu'on soit dans la même classe, pas vrai, Kaito ?

Kaito : …

Luchia : Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, Kaito ?

Il s'arrêta et elle aussi. Il se tourna vers elle et elle lui redemanda ce qui n'allait pas. Ses yeux presque rouges semblaient très froids à la princesse.

Luchia : Kaito ?

Le tonnerre retentit encore une fois et elle se précipita dans les bras de son compagnon. Puis elle se dégagea encore plus rouge que la première fois.

Luchia : Désolé, Kaito… Je déteste l'orage et…

Kaito : Luchia… Tu es bien la princesse sirène rose, n'est ce pas ?

Luchia : Kaito…

Kaito n'avait pas sa voix normale… C'était une voix qu'elle connaissait, mais elle ne souvenait plus laquelle… Mais au fait, il l'avait reconnue ! Elle ne l'espérait plus depuis longtemps… Elle ouvrit de grands yeux.

Luchia : Je…

Il attrapa son bras et approcha son visage de celui de la princesse.

Luchia : Kaito, tu me fais mal ! Kaito !

Il se rapprocha encore mais elle envoyer voler le parapluie, se dégagea et s'enfuit.

Luchia : KAITO NO BAKA !

* * *

**G.S.:** ... Gaitooo? T'as encore fait quelque chose de maaaaal! %)

**Gaito:** Moi? *air pas innocent* Oui. J'en suis bien content.

**G.S.:** ... Tu ne me fais même pas peur.

**Gaito:** Ah oui?

**G.S.:** Oui. *craque ses doigts, et se prépare avec son attaque spéciale*

**Gaito:** ... Pauvre autrice... Tu fais vraiment pas peur.

**Yuki:** **ANATA-TACHI NO BAKA!**

...

...

Yuki a une de ces capacités vocales...

...

...

**G.S.:** Aaaah... J'ai plus de tympans. Cependant... Je suis encore capable de lire. Je me fait bien comprendre? %)


	15. Le pouvoir de Kaito et Yuki

**Chapitre 13: Le pouvoir de Kaito et celui de Yuki**

**Auteure:** Moiaaa, as always, G.S. pour vous servir %)

**Disclaimer:** Ben... Vous le savez... Sont pas a moi...

* * *

Luchia : Pourquoi Kaito a-t-il fait ça ? Si soudainement…

Luchia, Hippo et Hikari étaient réunis devant une table, chacun sirotant une tisane avant d'aller se coucher.

Luchia était plongée dans une profonde réflexion.

Hippo : Vous devriez cesser de le voir, cela vous détourne de votre mission, princesse.

Luchia : Et mon poing, il ne te détournera pas de ta mission peut-être ?

Hippo allait répliquer, quand Yuki calma le jeu en s'interposant.

Yuki : Demain on a SVT à la plage, on lui demandera Luchia-san. Pour l'instant, allons-nous reposer.

Luchia : Oui, allons-y.

Le lendemain, ils allèrent tous ensemble à la plage, ou certains commençaient déjà leurs observations. Kaito passa devant elles sans les voir.

Luchia : Kaito…

Elle se planta devant lui et lui lança.

Luchia : Kaito ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a, ces temps ci ? Ton comportement bizarre hier, tu m'évites aujourd'hui !

Kaito : Il y a que t'es partie avec un type pendant que j'étais parti chercher des parapluies !

Luchia : Mais je suis partie avec t… Eh, tu ne serais pas… Jaloux, Kaito ?

Le grand brun rougit, puis se retourna.

Kaito : Tu racontes n'importe quoi !

Il partit rapidement sous l'œil attristé de Luchia. Ruminant contre la bêtise de Luchia et des filles en général, il marcha droit devant lui sans regarder où il allait. Un bruit lui fit tourner la tête vers la mer. Une queue de sirène ! Serait-ce… La queue de sa sirène ?

Kaito : Eh ! Est-ce que tu es… Ma sirène ? Réponds !

Il se mit à courir en suivant les cheveux blonds qui sortaient à peine de l'eau. Il était tourné vers la mer et passa sans le voir devant un garçon qui lui ressemblait étrangement.

Maria sortit de l'eau, des glaçons dans les mains. Kaito eut un moment de recul.

Kaito : Tu n'es pas…

Maria : Désolée, je ne suis pas une sirène ! Mais ton amour envers une des princesses m'a bien servi, je l'avoue…

Kaito : Qu'est ce que…

Elle l'attaqua et il tomba assis dans le sable. Elle se rapprocha légèrement.

Maria : Avec toi comme otage, je vais capturer facilement toutes les princesses sirènes…

Kaito : Princesses… Sirènes ? *Ma sirène !* Je… Ne peux pas laisser faire ça !

Maria : Et comment comptes tu faire ?

Au moment où elle allait l'attaquer, le front du garçon s'illumina et un rayon lumineux la frappa et l'obligea à se téléporter. Vidé de toute énergie, il s'effondra sur le sable, évanoui.

Quelqu'un s'approcha de lui. Il lui ressemblait comme à un jumeau, mais sa voix était très différente quand il parla enfin :

Gaito : Te voici donc, mon jumeau… Puisque tu as des gens à protéger, montre moi donc ça…

???: Si j'étais vous, je reculerai. Bien loin de ce garçon.

Yuki se tenait debout sur un rocher, bras croisés, le défiant du regard. Elle sauta et se retrouva face à son ennemi, Kaito à ses pieds. Il haussa les sourcils.

Gaito : Tu es décidément bien amusante…

Yuki : Je n'accepte pas de compliments des personnes dans votre genre. Surtout des compliments dans ce goût là.

Gaito : Penses tu pouvoir m'empêcher de faire ce que je suis venu faire ici ?

Yuki : Tant que je vivrais, je serai en travers de votre route.

Gaito : En es tu bien sure ?

Les échos d'une chanson parvinrent à leurs oreilles. Gaito sourit.

Gaito : Le monde est petit apparemment…

Yuki : Je le préfèrerai, même plus petit, sans vous.

Gaito : Tu me vexes, Yuuki*.

Yuki : Je ne suis peut-être pas une princesse, mais je me battrai !

Les jointures de ses poings étaient blanches tellement elle serrait fort ses épées. Gaito eut un petit rire et fit mine de toucher le front de Kaito, Yuki le bouscula et ils se retrouvèrent dans l'esprit de Kaito.

Yuki : Qu'est ce que… Luchia-san !

Une image de Luchia en sirène et une en humaine se superposaient devant elle. La fille aux cheveux argentés ouvrait de grands yeux. Un grand nombre d'images défilaient devant elle, y compris un souvenir qui ressemblait au sien… Une église, trois enfants, un flash.

Yuki : Nous sommes… Dans ses souvenirs ?

Gaito : Bien deviné. Et cette humaine et la princesse rose sont les deux personnes qui dont les deux personnes qu'il veut protéger le plus, apparemment.

Yuki : *Il ne sait pas que c'est la même personne… Inutile de lui dire.* …

Gaito : Si tu te pose la question, je connais le secret des sirènes… Mais pas lui apparemment. Il nage dans l'incompréhension et je vais me faire un plaisir de l'éclairer...

Yuki : C'était vous hier… C'est vous qui êtes parti avec Luchia-chan... C'est vous qui les avez fait se disputer!

Gaito : Oui, pourquoi ? Ils ne sont pas encore mariés il me semble ? Et de toute façon ça ne me gênerait pas. Je fais ce qu'il me plait.

Yuki : Je m'en doute… Mais ce n'est pas très juste par rapport à eux…

Gaito : Juste ? Quel intérêt y aurait-il? Revenons-en à ce jeune homme…

Une aura violette et noire l'enveloppa mais Yuki le bouscula de nouveau.

Yuki : Laissez le tranquille !

Gaito : Pourquoi y tiens tu tellement ? Que ressens-tu pour lui ?

Yuki : Comme si ça vous regardait !

L'aura de Gaito se reforma et un signe apparut sur son front mais la jeune fille hurla et fut entourée d'une aura rouge comme la dernière fois. Son front s'illumina comme en réponse au signe de Gaito et ils se retrouvèrent dans la réalité. Gaito disparut en souriant tandis qu'elle s'effondrait.

* * *

**Yuki:** ... Pourquoi je me fais toujours battreeeee...

**Gaito:** Parce que tu es faible.

**Hikari:** Ce n'est pas vrai! Yuki-chan est très forte!

**Gaito:** Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas déjà vaincu?

**Hikari:** Parce queee... C'est pas son rôle!

**Gaito:** Très crédible comme excuse..

**Hao:** En effet. Les faibles cherchent toujours à se justifier.

**Sayo:** ... Toi, le baka, chut!

**Yuki-chan:** C'est joliiii!

**G.S.:** Merci^^ Donc, dédicace à Hippo-kun, Hina-chan et Yuki-chan et Mari-chan %) Au fait... Yuuki, ça veut dire 'tite princesse %)


	16. Comment se retrouver dans la même classe

**Chapitre 14: Comment être dans la même classe que ses ennemis en une leçon?**

**Auteur:** Gakuto-Sara

**Disclaimer:** Pas à moi. J'en suis triste.

* * *

Luchia : Kaito, Kaito ! Réveille-toi, Kaito, je t'en supplie !

Lina : Yuki, Kaito, réveillez vous !

Les deux adolescents ouvrirent les yeux en même temps. Luchia entraperçut une lumière sur leurs fronts, mais crut à une hallucination.

Yuki : Ohh…

Kaito : Qu'est ce que…

Luchia : Est ce que ça va ? Kaito, tu vas bien ?

Kaito : Luchia…

Il se releva et fit face à la mer, préoccupé.

Yuki mit encore un peu de temps à émerger, puis se releva elle aussi. Elle ne se souvenait pas de comment elle avait obligé Gaito à les laisser tranquille, et cela l'énervait. Elle expliqua la situation aux autres, omettant juste par égard pour Luchia que le « Kaito » du jour précédent était leur ennemi.

La journée se termina ainsi et la nuit fut très agitée pour certains. Le lendemain, elle fut très effacée en français, en mathématiques et en physique. A onze heures, ils avaient encore un cours, musique. Ils se dirigèrent vers leurs places mais le professeur leur dit de rester debout au fond de la classe, pour présenter les nouveaux élèves. Ils obéirent bon gré mal gré, se demandant qui pouvaient bien être les nouveaux et si ils seraient sympas ou du genre pot-de-colle-en-cas-d'attaque-des-méchants, ce qui risquait d'être embêtant, ou du genre imbéciles-qui-veulent-juste-embêter-le-peuple.

Mitsuki : Aoka Yuuri, Aoka Kanda, Aoka Eriru, Beasist Mari et Beasist Chery, voila votre nouvelle classe.

Luchia, chuchotant : Kanda, Yuuri, Eriru ?

Lina, de même : Ce sont bien eux, en plus ! Ils ne se sont même pas transformés pour se cacher ! Mais dans ce cas, Mari et Chery…

Mitsuki : On se tait dans le fond ! Bon, j'ai été obligé par l'administration de faire un plan de classe, donc… Yurô Yuki-san, juste devant moi, à côté Aoka Kanda-kun. Derrière, Nanami Hippo-kun et Aoka Yuuri-san. A droite, Aoka Eriru-san et Nanami Luchia-san, a gauche, Beasist Chery-san et Touin Lina-san. Beasist Mari-san à côté de Domoto Kaito-kun, ensuite…

Interloquée, Yuki obtempéra. Elle refusa catégoriquement de le regarder, sûre que Kanda l'avait reconnue.

Luchia s'assit la mort dans l'âme à côté de la naïve Eriru qui avait perdu ses ailes noires et ses oreilles de chat.

Hippo et Yuuri étaient aussi rouges l'un que l'autre.

Lina fit comme si de rien n'était en s'installant à côté de « Chery », dont les cheveux avaient légèrement roussi et dont les branchies avaient disparu totalement. Le cours se passa dans une ambiance très tendue. Luchia qui chantait déjà faux fit de grandes prouesses vocales, dans le mauvais sens malheureusement, Yuki prétexta un gros mal de gorge pour ne pas chanter, Lina chanta un peu trop fort et Hippo était si rouge que Tarô lui demanda s'il avait de la fièvre.

Les nouveaux furent plus doués. Eriru ne brilla malheureusement pas par sa pertinence et son intelligence, cependant. Mais c'était plutôt normal. Yuuri jouait très bien du piano, mais elle avait du mal à ne pas utiliser ses pouvoirs en même temps et cela la faisait ralentir. Kanda déclara ne pas savoir chanter une seule note juste mais joua très bien de la guitare, « Mari » et « Chery » chantèrent en duo en faisant quelques fausses notes… Bref tout le monde n'avait qu'une envie, que ce cours se finisse. Mitsuki reprit tout le monde de nombreuses fois.

Luchia : Mitsuki-sensei !

Mitsuki : Oui, Luchia-san ?

Luchia : Y a-t-il des devoirs pour la prochaine fois, Mitsuki-sensei ?

Mitsuki : Des devoirs… Toi, prend des cours de chant, déjà. Mais sinon, aucun devoir… Ah si ! En tant que professeur principal je dois organiser l'élection des délégués… Qui veut se présenter ?

Lina : Moi ! Avec comme suppléante Luchia !

Kaito : Moi aussi ! Et comme suppléante… Yuki !

Ils furent élus tous les deux puisque seuls candidats. Lina reçut donc comme mission de montrer aux nouveaux le collège et leur expliquer les cours précédents. Kaito, Yuki et Luchia, eux, s'occuperaient de la classe en général.

Ils rentrèrent, vidés et pressentant une bien mauvaise année…

* * *

**Yuki:** Kanda-kun... *yeux larmoyants*

**Kanda:** Yurô-san... *baisse la tête*

**Gaito:** C'est pitoyable.

**Sayo:** ... Toi, on t'a rien demdandé, imbécile! *tape Gaito*

**Hao:** J'ai rien dit, j'ai rien fait, t'as aucune raison de me frapper!

**Sayo:** ... Même tarif. *frappe Hao sur la tête*


	17. Dernier flash et rencontre importante

**Chapitre 15: Dernier flash et rencontre importante**

**Auteur:** Gakuto-Sara

**Disclaimer:** Pas à moi. C'est clair?

* * *

La jeune fille transpirait beaucoup. Elle avait de la fièvre et toussait souvent.

* Elle flottait dans une sorte de paysage figé. Une forme brouillée apparut devant elle.

Yuki : Qui êtes vous ?

???: Je suis Aqua Regina, la déesse des océans et des sources. Tu es bien Yuki Yurô, Noboru Himei ?

Yuki : Je suis Yuki Yurô, je…

Elle toussa violemment.

Aqua Regina : Tu es encore bien jeune pour affronter tous ces dangers… Je vais te prêter ma force, comme je l'ai fait il y a longtemps pour la princesse Luchia. Ainsi tu pourra supporter le pouvoir de ton sang jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à maturité.

Yuki : Le pouvoir… De mon sang ?

Aqua Regina : Je ne peux hélas que te dire ceci. Au revoir, Yuuki.

Yuki : Aqua Regina-sama !

Le décor se transforma. Le paysage se brouilla et changea pour faire apparaître un château que la jeune fille connaissait.

Yuki : Mais… C'est le château de Gaito !

Elle ne touchait pas le sol. En voyant arriver les Black Beauty Sisters, elle chercha une cachette mais les deux Démons de la mer la traversèrent sans la toucher.

Yuki : Elles ne peuvent pas me voir ?

Un pas sourd se fit entendre. Elle se retourna et vit Gaito passer devant elle sans réaction. Elle décida de le suivre et se retrouva dans la salle des tubes en verre. Elle se précipita vers Hikari et tapa contre le verre, en vain. Comprenant qu'elle n'était ici qu'en esprit, elle se calma à grand peine. Gaito la tira de ses pensées en parlant soudain.

Gaito : Sara…

Une jeune fille un peu plus âgée que Noëlle et Coco, dont la tête était couverte d'un voile blanc, venait de rejoindre Gaito dans la salle. Yuki ne voyait que ses yeux oranges, ternes. La jeune fille ne répondit pas et tourna la tête vers Yuki. Celle-ci eut un mouvement de recul tant les yeux de la jeune femme lui faisaient l'impression de poignards tranchants.

Sara : … Que faisais-tu ici, Gaito ?

Gaito : Je pensais à une personne amusante mais qui pourrait poser problème si Aqua Regina décidait de l'aider.

Sara : Tu parles de la fille aux cheveux argentés… Effectivement, elle pose problème en ce moment même.

Là, c'est sur, elle l'avait vue. Aucun doute possible. En tout cas c'était très mauvais.

Gaito : Que veux-tu dire ?

Sara : Aqua Regina lui prêtera surement sa force.

Et, sans prononcer d'autres mots, elle sortit.

Gaito : Sara…

Il regarda un instant la princesse blanche, puis sortit lui aussi. Yuki souffla, puis se sentit aspirée par une sorte de trou noir…*

Et ouvrit les yeux. Elle se sentait bien mieux. Nikkora passa en coup de vent, s'étonna de cette soudaine amélioration et l'envoya en cours.

Luchia : Yuki !

Lina : Tu te sens mieux ? Tu n'arrêtais pas de délirer cette nuit…

Yuki : Je… Merci, ça va.

La journée se passa normalement. Yuki, qui voulait demander quelque chose à leur professeur principal, entra dans la salle de musique, mais s'arrêta à la porte, car des éclats de voix lui parvenaient. En bas des gradins, sur la scène, Tarô parlait avec…

Yuki : La fille du flash… Sara…

Ils ne lui prêtaient aucune attention.

Sara : C'est toi qui es parti, détruisant notre amour. C'est toi… A cause de toi… J'ai détruit mon propre royaume !

Mitsuki : Sara…

Il s'approcha, mais elle gifla sa main avec violence, faisant tomber son voile et dévoilant de longs cheveux noirs.

Mitsuki : Sara… Tu as changé lorsque je suis parti…

Sara : Je reviendrais, tu peux en être sur. Je te hais, Mitsuki.

Elle se retourna et vit Yuki. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Yuki ne vit que de la tristesse, de la haine et de la rancœur dans les yeux de Sara. L'échange se termina ainsi et Sara disparut.

Yuki fondit en larmes.

* * *

**Gaito:** ... Petite nature, va.

**Yuki:** J'y peux rien! Elle m'a choqué...

**Sara:** ... Serais-je choquante?

**Yuki:** Mais, non, je veux dire...

**Gaito:** Tu as traité Sara de choquante.

**Yuki:** Mais non... Je...

**Gaito:** Tu vas mourir, intéressante ou pas. *sort son épée*

**Gakuto-Sara:** Stop! Raah, vous deux, c'est pas possible de vous laissez trois secondes sans que vous fassiez des conflits...


	18. Espionne

**Chapitre 16: Espionne**

**Auteur:** Gakuto-Sara, correction G.S. aussi

**Disclaimer:** Chap d'avant. Je le redirais pas. Sinon, Ako est à moi %) T'façon, qui voudrait d'une peste pareille? %)

* * *

Cette journée là, Lina la passa avec les nouveaux. Elle les aborda un peu avant la cloche du premier cours.

Lina : Salut les nouveaux, je suis censée vous présenter le collège. Donc, posez maintenant vos questions et si vous en n'avez pas suivez-moi.

Kanda : En effet… Midori* Lina-san ?

Lina songea qu'il était décidément plus intelligent que les autres. Donc plus dangereux. Se rappelant le plan que Luchia, Yuki et elle avaient établi, elle répliqua:

Lina : Je déteste le vert et je m'appelle Elisabeth, même si il est vrai que je préfère Lina. Vous avez tous 13 ans, j'imagine ?

Les « nouveaux » hochèrent la tête. Lina eut un sourire ironique et décida de mettre son plan à exécution immédiate.

Lina : J'ai un an de plus que vous, je redouble. Je déteste chanter alors venez pas m'ennuyer parce que vous y arrivez pas je peux pas vous aider. Voila pour moi…

De quoi les dissuader de penser que moi = Princesse, sourit-elle intérieurement.

Elle passa la matinée à montrer le collège aux démons de la mer, expliquer les emplois du temps, préparer des fiches pour apprendre les leçons, recopier les quelques cours faits avant leur arrivée, Musique et SVT. Pour la cantine, elle les y emmena, leur apprit comment se servir au self. Voyant Yuki, elle décida de continuer selon ce qu'elle et Yuki avaient décidé. Elle bouscula la jeune fille et partit sans s'excuser. Kanda lui en demanda la raison :

Lina : Cette fille est trop bizarre, je ne peux pas la supporter. Elle est toujours perdue dans ses pensées, sans doute à attendre le prince charmant…

Kanda sursauta, mais ne réagit pas plus. Lina appela soudain une blonde qui cherchait une table :

Lina : Chisato!

Luchia : Lina, enfin ! Il n'y avait plus de table, je désespérais !

Chery: Mais tu t'appelles Luchia non ?

Lina: Luchia est une véritable otaku* et son personnage préféré est une blonde aux cheveux courts nommée Chisato. Alors, pour me moquer, je l'appelle ainsi.

Luchia : Y a que Lina à m'appeler comme ça. Au fait, c'est toi qui a renversé 'zarbi argenté' ?

Lina : Bah oui, elle était sur mon chemin.

Kanda : "Zarbi argenté" ?

Luchia : Tu leur en as pas parlé Lina ? C'est Yurô-kun* zarbi argenté !

La journée se déroula ainsi. Lina et Luchia, faisant semblant de détester Kaito, Yuki et Hippo, vu que ceux-ci étaient découverts par avance, guidaient leurs "nouveaux camarades".

Lina : On a japonais en dernière heure, vous venez ?

Eriru : Oui-i-i….

Lina et les autres : ... No comments.

Ils s'installèrent dans la classe.

Professeur : Bonjour, c'est notre premier cours ensemble cette année, donc je me présente pour les nouveaux : Ako Hana*. Toutes les quatrièmes doivent préparer quelque chose pour la fête de fin d'année, nous passerons un cours par semaine là-dessus, plus vite nous aurons notre numéro de prêt, plus il sera bien à la représentation. Nous allons faire une pièce de théâtre.

La dame, grande et sèche, avait des cheveux blanchis par l'âge, mal camouflés par des mèches teintes en noir. Ses yeux, d'un brun foncé, étaient insondables. Elle portait un tailleur crème, et ressemblait à une secrètaire de bureau européenne, en moins soumis à un patron quelconque, et en plus sadique.

Yuki, pour elle-même : Une pièce de théâtre ? … Pas grave… Ah si.

Elle tourna les yeux vers Yuuri, Eriru, Mari, Chery et tenta même un coup d'œil à Kanda, qui la regardait. Elle rougit encore plus et détourna la tête.

Luchia : Madame, qu'est ce qu'on jouera ?

D'un air de requin prêt à mordre, le professeur répondit:

Ako : La petite Sirène de Andersen.

Lina, chuchotant : Mince, on a un problème.

Fouillant ses papiers jusqu'à trouver la liste des élèves, Ako continua:

Ako : Nous allons tout de suite faire la répartition des rôles. Luchia-san, tu l'as été la dernière fois, ce sera Yuki-san qui fera la petite sirène. Kanda-kun, tu feras le prince. Luchia-san et Lina-san, vous ferez les amies de la sirène. Hippo-kun, Kaito-kun, vous êtes tous deux des amis du prince. Eriru-san, Yuuri-san, Mari-san et Chery-san, vous ferez les méchants.

Luchia, chuchotant à Eriru sans bien se rendre compte à qui elle parle : Elle laisse le choix à personne dis donc…

Yuki : Hana-sensei, je… Je crois pas que cette répartition soit vraiment ce qu'il faut.

Hana : C'est pourtant ainsi qu'on fera la pièce, que ça te plaise ou non, tu es la petite sirène.

Yuki, Luchia, Hippo, Lina : Argh.

Eriru leva soudain la main et demanda au professeur, naturellement, comme si c'était vraiment trop compliqué :

Eriru : C'est quoi une pièce ?

* * *

**Gakuto-Sara:** Otaku, c'est le terme désignant une accro aux jeux-vidéos, et hana, c'est fleur. Maaah... J'aime bien cette peste de prof. Elle me rappelle ma prof de français. Gaaah! Oubliez ce que je viens de dire! Je n'ai rien dit, d'accord?

**Gaito:** ... Loupé.

**Hao:** Toutes mes condoléances. *air pas condoléant du tout*

**Gaito:** Pourquoi veux-tu que je sois triste? Cette fille est complétement folle et elle me martyrise!

**Hao:** Je vois.

**Gakuto-Sara:** Gaitoooo?

**Gaito:** Oui?

**Gakuto-Sara:** Je suis pas sourde. Prends en de la graine. *frappe Gaito avec son Encyclopédie-offerte-en-sixième-qui-pèse-une-tonne*


	19. La vérité sur l'océan Indien

**Chapitre 17: La verité sur l'ocean Indien**

**Auteur:** Gakuto-Sara, qui assure ne rien avoir fumé ou bu d'illicite, de dangereux, de déconseillé... A part peut-être un coca grenadine. Bref, rien de nouveau sous le soleil... Ah, et Utako m'appartient!

* * *

L'aube n'était pas encore arrivée, elle, elle était levée, debout sur la plage.

Elle avait la sensation que quelque chose d'étrange devait se produire.

Il y avait un peu de vent mais elle n'avait pas froid.

Elle attendait.

Un silence inhabituel régnait sur la plage apparemment déserte.

Yuki : Qui que ce soit, montrez vous ! Je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un !

???: J'ai… J'ai peur…

C'était une voix d'enfant. Yuki se détendit quelque peu, restant quand même sur ses gardes.

Yuki : Montre toi, je ne te ferai pas de mal.

Une toute petite sirène sortit de l'eau et regarda timidement Yuki. Sa queue était orange, ses yeux et ses cheveux aussi. Yuki sourit et se rapprocha, s'agenouillant pour se retrouver au même niveau que l'enfant.

Yuki : Tu t'appelles ?

???: Je… Vous ne me ferez pas de mal ?

Yuki : Non, je te le promets.

???: Je m'appelle Utako*. Et toi?

Yuki sourit. Lui tendant la main, elle répondit:

Yuki : Eh bien Utako, moi c'est Yuki. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu as l'air d'être une sirène orange, ta princesse n'est pas avec toi ?

Utako, avant de répondre, attrapa la main de Yuki et serra.

Fort.

Utako : La Princesse Sara a disparu lors de la grande Tempête d'il y a six ans. J'ai été séparée du groupe par une explosion, et… J'ai vu un bâtiment s'effondrer sur eux… J'avais… Trois ans… Ma mère était avec les autres.

Yuki : …C'est triste… Mais tu as dit… Sara ?

Sara, songea-t-elle. Comme la fille qui vivait avec Gaito. Coincidence? Peu probable...

Utako : La Princesse Orange, Sara. On raconte qu'elle était éprise d'un humain qui l'a abandonnée, et elle en serait morte…

Yuki : …Ou bien… Ou bien… Mais si c'est le cas…

Utako : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Yuki : Rien, je réfléchissais. Tu es blessée quelque part ?

Utako : N… Non…

Yuki lui demanda de se transformer en humaine, et la petite obtempéra. Elle avait désormais les yeux gris, les cheveux moins vifs et une tenue d'écolière. Les deux jeunes filles prirent le chemin du Pearl Piari.

Yuki : Luchia-san, Lina-san, Hippo-san, Noelle-san, Karen-san ! Venez !

Noelle, baillant : Qu'est ce que…

Karen : Quoi encore, à cette heure là ?

Hippo : Yuki-san, un peu moins de b… Eh !

La jeune fille aux cheveux argent leur expliqua la situation et ce qu'elle pensait de « Sara ».

Noelle : Celle qui est complice avec Gaito…

Karen : Serait la Princesse Orange ?

Hippo : Mais dans ce cas, nous ne pourrons jamais gagner !

Yuki : Hippo-san, dis pas ça ! Il y a toujours de l'espoir ! Il ne faut jamais abandonner !

Elle disait ça pour elle et aussi pour la petite Utako, qui devait être terrifiée.

Utako : Jamais Sara-sama ne ferait ça ! Jamais !

Yuki : … Utako…

Utako : Jamais Sara-onee-sama ne ferait ça, j'en suis sure !

Luchia, qui descendait les escaliers, se cassa la figure et atterit en catastrophe. Les autres n'étaient pas moins surpris. Se relevant péniblement, Luchia eut la force de demander:

Luchia : Sara… Onee-sama ?

Lina : Tu es la sœur de Sara ?

La petite acquiesça vigoureusement:

Utako : Oui, c'est ma grande sœur ! Elle me manque beaucoup, mais elle ne ferait jamais une telle chose, je la connais ! C'est ma grande sœur et…

???: Et ?

Yuki : Cette voix…

Ils se retournèrent et virent une jeune fille dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle avait les yeux oranges et les cheveux d'un noir de jais. Yuki eut un mouvement de recul. Elle savait très bien qui c'était.

Yuki : Sara !

Utako : Sa… Sara onee-sama… C'est faux, n'est ce pas ? Dis-moi que c'est faux ! Onee-sama ! Dis-leur qu'elles se trompent! Onee-sama, dis-leur!

Elle fit un mouvement pour rejoindre sa sœur mais Noelle et Karen la retinrent.

Utako : Lâchez-moi !

Noelle : Désolées.

Karen : Tu serais capturée et enfermée.

Sara : C'est ça, écoute les, Utako. Tu n'es plus ma sœur, et ce depuis longtemps.

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de la jeune sirène. Yuki fit un pas en avant.

Yuki : Comment peux tu lui faire ça ? Tu ne vois pas qu'elle souffre ? Ça te fait plaisir de lui faire autant de mal ?

Sara : Moi aussi j'ai souffert. Tant mieux si je ne suis pas la seule !

Utako : Sara onee-sama…

Utako se mit à murmurer des mots que personne n'entendit. Une sorte de litanie qui enfla. Une mélodie sans paroles, mais qui transportait d'intenses émotions. Yuki, comme lorsque qu'elle avait croisé le regard de Sara, commença à pleurer, mais cette fois elle n'était pas la seule. Hippo détourna le regard pudiquement, Luchia et les autres princesses laissèrent rouler des larmes sur leurs joues, ébahies. Puis Yuki joignit sa voix au chant, suivie des princesses. Des paroles apparurent. Du japonais murmuré par Utako.

Utako : …Uta no Kimochi… Daisuki... Wasurenai…

Puis le chant s'éteignit. Yuki ouvrit enfin les yeux qu'elle avait fermés. Sara avait disparu, Utako était endormie sur le sol. Ils la prirent dans leurs bras et la portèrent jusqu'à la chambre de Yuki, où ils y avait deux lits. La petite respirait régulièrement, mais quelque chose attira l'attention de Yuki quand elle borda la jeune sirène.

Son cœur ne battait pas.

* * *

**Gakuto:** Utako veut dire "enfant de la mélodie", et "Uta no kimochi... Daisuki... Wasurenai" veut dire "Les sentiments de la mélodie... Je t'aime... N'oublie pas".

**Utako:** ... J'apparais enfin! 'Tashi contente!

**Yuki:** Je suis contente pour toi!

**Gaito:** S'il te plait, Yuki, montre-toi méchante! Rien qu'une fois dans ta vie!

**Yuki:** ... Impossible, je suis pas comme toi. Y a qu'avec toi que j'y arrive, à être méchante.

**Gaito:** ... Je pense que ce n'est pas flatteur.

**Yuki:** Tu penses bien.


	20. Yuki et Hippo VS Eriru et Yuuri

Chapitre 18: Hippo et Yuki VS Eriru et Yuuri

Auteure: Gakuto-Sara, qui n'a rien bu/mangé/sniffé/regardé de trucs bizarres avant d'écrire... Et qui revendique la propriété de Yuki, Kanda, Utako, Ki, Ako, Setsuo et compagnie... %)

* * *

Luchia, gémissant: Aujourd'hui, cours de sport en première heure. Je suis nulle en sport...

Lina, renchérissant: En plus, c'est du tennis de table. Je suis toujours arbitre au tennis de table. Et ça m'énerve.

Un peu plus loin, Yuki et Hippo entraient joyeusement dans la salle.

Le professeur, un certain Setsuo, les fit tous se ranger par deux.

Setsuo: Bien! Tous les groupes de deux sont des équipes! Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de faire un tournoi. Vous allez commencer par vous entrainer, puis les matchs suivront.

- La première demi-finale se jouera entre Kaito-kun, Luchia-san et Mari-san, Chery-san. La deuxième demi-finale se jouera entre Yuki-san, Hippo-kun et Yuuri-san, Eriru-san.

Hippo et Yuki ayant des difficultés, mais sachant que ne c'était qu'un jeu, ne s'en faisaient pas trop. Arriver en demi-finale n'avait pas été très dur, car la moitié de la classe ne jouait pas et perdait par forfait.

Étonnamment, Eriru et Yuuri étaient très fortes et prenaient la compétition très au sérieux. Hippo et sa coéquipière allèrent regarder le match de Luchia et Kaito. Celui-ci était plutôt bon, mais Luchia, toujours aussi maladroite, le gênait. Mimi et Sheshe, puisque c'étaient elles, se débrouillaient très bien, et étaient très synchronisées. Kaito jouait tout en conseillant Luchia, et cela le distrayait. Les Black Beauty Sisters, fidèles à leur nature, en profitaient.

Lina : 5 à 4 pour Mi… Mari et Chery.

Mari/Mimi : Yes !

Kaito : Luchia, prends le côté droit, d'accord ?

Luchia : D'accord.

Kaito sauva in extremis quelques balles lancées sur le fameux côté droit, et mit quelques points, mais Luchia le fit louper aussi quelques balles.

Lina : 10 à 10, égalité, balle de match !

Kaito lança la balle, Sheshe frappa la sphère de plastique et Luchia réussit à la renvoyer, mais Mimi fit bouger la table et la balle retomba au sol.

Lina : Mari, tu as triché !

Mimi/Mari : Moi, non, j'ai rien fait…

Professeur : Je n'ai rien vu… Je ne prends pas le risque, vous êtes éliminés tous les quatre. La finale sera entre Hippo et Yuki et Eriru et Yuuri.

Yuki et son partenaire s'installèrent, avec un geste de compassion pour Kaito et Luchia. Yuuri et Eriru s'installèrent en face. Le jeu commença. Hippo marqua un point d'emblée, mais Eriru et Yuuri en marquèrent deux à la suite. Yuki réussit un smash qui leur valut un point. Les deux équipes étaient à peu près au même niveau. Mais, après que Yuki ai marqué un point, une balle fusa et la heurta dans l'œil. Elle tomba en arrière sous la force de l'impact. Hippo se retourna.

Hippo : Yuki-san !

Yuki : …

Hippo entendit un rire derrière lui et aperçut Sheshe qui souriait.

Hippo : C'est toi…

Kanda : Est-ce que ça va, Yurô-san ?

Chery/Sheshe, chuchotant : Tu fais quoi Kanda, c'est notre ennemie !

Kanda, de même : Fiche moi la paix !

Yuki : …

Elle se releva, l'œil toujours fermé.

Yuki : Hippo, passe-moi la balle.

Hippo : … Yuki-san…

Il lui donna la balle. Elle prit la raquette et servit. Eriru, surprise, ne réagit pas.

Lina : 6 à 5 pour Hippo et Yuki.

Eriru relança, mais Yuki brossa la balle et marqua un nouveau point.

Lina : 7 à 5.

Yuuri joua la balle, Hippo contra mais la balle allait retomber sur leur table, le coup n'était pas assez fort. Yuki réussit à la rejouer et marqua.

Lina : 8 à 5.

Yuki marqua point sur point et ils gagnèrent le match.

Yuki : Chery ?

Sheshe/Chery se retourna et se reçut la balle en plastique entre les yeux.

Yuki : Merci. Sans toi, je n'aurais pas gagné.

* * *

**Gaito:** ... Kandaaa?

**Kanda:** Euh... Oui, Gaito-sama?

**Yuki:** Tu ne toucheras pas à Kanda-kun! *se met entre les deux, les bras en croix*

**Gaito:** Comme si ça allait m'arrêter...

**Gakuto-Sara:** Ah nan! Ne les tue pas avant la fin!

**Gaito:** Après, j'aurais droit?

**Gakuto-Sara:** Euh... Nan! ... ... ... Gaito-kun, tu fais quoi avec ce sabre? C'est pas celui de Satani-kun? Euh... Gaito-kun? *s'enfuit devant un fou armé d'un sabre*

**Gaito:** ... Ouf. Bon débarras. *pose l'arme et repart à ses activités de kidnappeur-sans-coeur-et-sans-reproches* %)


	21. Ki Oni sama

**Chapitre 19: Ki Oni-sama**

**Auteure:** Gakuto-Sara

**Note: **LE PREMIER CHAP RETRAVAILLE! ENFIN! %)

* * *

Elle dormait profondément, d'un sommeil sans rêves, réparateur, tout ce dont elle avait besoin à cet instant. Dans cet état de veille profonde, la jeune fille ne pouvait pas prendre garde au vent qui soufflait doucement ni à la fenêtre ouverte sur la mer scintillante. Elle dormait, tout simplement.

Quelqu'un apparut. Quelqu'un de mauvais, de dangereux. Elle ne le vit pas, ne le sentit pas, mais continua de dormir.

Cela le fit sourire.

Gaito : Quelle naïveté… Pauvre petite fille perdue… Laisse-moi te montrer le véritable pouvoir…

Il posa lentement sa main droite sur le front tiède de la jeune fille aux cheveux d'argent, et s'insuffla dans sa mémoire. Tout en cherchant, il découvrit quelques… Inclinations, sentiments et autres informations qui l'intéressèrent, mais son premier et véritable but était autrement plus cruel...

_*__*_

_Une petite fille devant une maison en flammes._

_Elle hurle sans prendre garde aux étincelles et débris enflammés qui la frôlent sans jamais la toucher, ni à son front qui brille de mille feux... _

_Et pas seulement à cause des flammes dévastatrices._

_Elle hurle._

_Yuki : OKA-SAN !!! OTTO-SAN !!! KI ONI-SAMAAAAAA !_

_La petite se précipite par la porte qui menace de s'effondrer et court dans les couloirs étroits et parfois impraticables de la maison. _

_Elle gravit à toute vitesse un escalier dont les marches craquent et dont la rampe en fer est en train de fondre sous le feu. _

_Tout en hurlant, elle repousse une porte sur le côté et s'engouffre dans la pièce, une chambre, visiblement. _

_Son frère est plaqué tout contre une fenêtre, en train d'appeler au secours. _

_Ses parents font un rempart de leurs corps pour le protéger de l'incendie, sans voir la petite fille qui vient d'entrer._

_Yuki : OKA…_

_Un morceau du plafond tombe directement sur les deux adultes, les faisant disparaitre de la vue de leurs enfants. _

_La fillette et son grand frère, choqués et paralysés, hurlent d'une même voix :_

_Yuki&Ki : OKA-SAAAAN !!! OTTO-SAAN !!!!_

_Le petit croise enfin le regard de sa petite sœur. _

_Elle veut se rapprocher de lui, et il se détache prudemment du mur. _

_Tout en s'accrochant comme elle peut, Yuki lance, alarmée :_

_Yuki : Ko oni-sama, attends… Je vais t'aider…_

_Mais le mur derrière Ki, comme s'il cédait sous son poids, se dérobe et disparait dans la nuit noire. _

_Ki, emporté, regarde sa sœur avec une terreur immense, puis tombe à son tour. _

_La petite se fige, malgré la chaleur qui règne en ce lieu._

_Yuki : KI ONI-SAMAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!_

_Elle court jusqu'au trou dans le mur, regarde un instant l'immensité liquide._

_Puis saute et disparait dans l'eau._

_Sans un cri._

_*__*_

Gaito : Pff… Quel courage…

Sa propre remarque le fit rire doucement.

Il chassa du visage de Yuki quelques mèches rebelles et disparut.

Gaito : Je te souhaite une bien mauvaise nuit, Yuuki…

La jeune fille commença à s'agiter dans son sommeil, prisonnière d'un mauvais rêve lancinant.

Seule.

_*** Le lendemain ***_

Elle était assise sur un rocher, près de l'endroit ou Kaito s'était battu contre Maria et elle-même contre Gaito. La tête renversée, elle contemplait les étoiles qui s'éteignaient doucement pour laisser place au jour.

Un sublime spectacle.

Qui n'effaçait pas sa rancœur.

Yuki : Pourquoi ça m'est revenu comme ça… ? Ki oni-sama…

Son poing serré s'abattit sur le roc.

Yuki : J'aurais tant voulu te protéger…

Elle voulut chanter, mais sa voix se perdit dans une quinte de toux. Elle avait attrapé un rhume ? Eh ben, comme si ça suffisait pas… Elle ferma les yeux.

Yuki : Ki oni-sama…

Son grand frère…

Son confident…

Son ami…

Son protecteur…

Son instructeur…

Son protégé…

_*__*_

_- Ouiiiinnnn !_

_- Yuki-chan !_

_Un gamin de sept ans se précipita jusqu'à leur chambre commune, et fondit sur la petite, recroquevillée dans un angle._

_- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Ti t'es fait mal ? Tu as eu peur ? Yuki-chan, tu es sûre que ça va aller ?_

_- 'Ni-sama… Faut punir le coin du bureau… Il est méchant._

_*__*_

_Yuki : Ki Oni-sama, Ki Oni-sama !_

_L'enfant se leva de son lit, rangea son cahier et alla à la fenêtre._

_Là, il appela :_

_Ki : Oui, Yuki-chan ?_

_La voix un peu étouffée de sa petite sœur lui parvint, claire et joyeuse :_

_Yuki : Viens voir ce que j'ai trouvé !_

_Ki : J'arrive !_

_Le garçonnet aux cheveux châtains sortit de leur chambre commune et se dirigea vers le jardin. _

_En effet, leur chambre était située juste au dessus du grand parc, et les voix s'entendaient aussi clairement que s'ils étaient dans la même pièce._

_Arrivant à l'endroit où se tenait sa sœur, il demanda :_

_Ki : Qu'as-tu trouvé ?_

_Yuki : Regarde, un chiot !_

_En effet, un petit canidé abandonné les regardait d'un air misérable._

_Ki s'accroupit, sourit, tendit la main._

_Le chiot le mordit._

_Ki : Ouaïe !_

_Yuki : Est-ce que ça va, Ki oni-sama ?_

_Ki : Oui… Disons que c'est supportable._

_La fillette se mit à quatre pattes et fixa le chien._

_Yuki : Tu sais, mon frère n'est pas méchant. Le mordre ne change rien à la situation, koine [1]._

_Ki : Yuki-chan, att…_

_Trop tard. La petite fille avait posé la main sur la tête du chien, et la caressait doucement, du haut vers le bas._

_Le plus étrange, du point de vue de Ki, c'est que l'animal se laissait faire ! _

_Il ne mordait pas, ne grondait pas. _

_Il remuait la queue._

_*__*_

_- Euh… C'est un a._

_- Très bien ! Et là ?_

_- Hum… C._

_- Non, regarde mieux._

_- Ah, G !_

_- C'est bien, Yuki-chan._

_Yuki apprenait à lire. _

_A quatre ans et demi, elle reconnaissait déjà toutes les lettres de l'alphabet, se trompant quelque fois, mais finissant toujours par trouver la bonne lettre, au prix d'intenses efforts de réflexion d'enfant._

_Car son grand frère, du haut de ses huit ans, adorait lire, et comptait bien partager sa passion avec sa petite sœur._

_- Et là ?_

_- Euh…_

_- Bonne réponse !_

_*__*_

Elle enfouit sa tête dans ses bras.

Son frère…

Yuki : Ki Oni-sama…

???: Oui, Yuki-chan ?

Elle sursauta en rouvrant les yeux brusquement. Cette voix, elle la connaissait, très bien même, c'était celle de…

Yuki : Ki… Oni… Sama ?

Elle croisa un regard confiant. Un garçon aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux mauves, les mains dans les poches, se tenait devant elle. Il lui sourit.

Yuki : … Qui es tu ?

Ce garçon ne pouvait pas être son frère.

Son frère était mort.

Elle le savait.

Il était mort.

Ki n'était pas vivant.

???: Ben, Yuki-chan, tu ne me reconnais pas ? C'est moi, ton grand frère !

Son… Grand frère ? Ki ?

Mais c'était impossible…

Ki était mort cette nuit là, elle l'avait vu tomber…

Même dans l'eau elle n'avait retrouvé personne…

Cela ne se pouvait pas…

Et pourtant le garçon était là, devant elle…

Pareil à l'image qu'elle avait de lui…

Tel un fantôme venu lui rappeler son passé.

La jeune fille hésita.

Puis les larmes vinrent.

Elle baissa la tête.

Ki : Yuki-chan… Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

Yuki : Ki oni-sama…

Elle se réfugia dans ses bras. Surpris, l'autre ne réagit pas.

Puis il posa la main sur la tête de Yuki.

Yuki : Je n'aurais pas cru ça possible… Comme beaucoup de choses, d'ailleurs… Mais celle là était sans doute la plus improbable, Ki Oni-sama…

Ki : … Il y en a beaucoup d'autres ? Je veux dire, il y a d'autres choses que tu penses impossibles ?

Elle releva la tête, souriant malgré les larmes qui sillonnaient ses joues.

Yuki : … Oui.

Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte protectrice de son aîné et regarda à nouveau le ciel, les yeux brillants.

Yuki : Mademoiselle Hikari-san… C'est ma meilleure amie, et j'en suis séparée… Je voudrais énormément la revoir… Mais aussi…

Elle s'interrompit, comme pour chercher ses mots.

Lui, pour l'encourager, répéta :

Ki : Aussi ?

Yuki : … Il y a un garçon…

Ki : Tu es amoureuse ?

Yuki : Oui…

Ki : …

Yuki : Mais ce n'est pas de lui dont je parle…

Elle sourit un peu tristement, puis reprit.

Yuki : … Quoique j'en sois séparée pour la même raison… Mais le garçon auquel je pensais, c'est totalement différent… C'est… Comme un adversaire… Il est très fort et il cherche a me blesser… Et je dois le combattre, mais… Je pense qu'il a sa place dans ce monde… Et s'il est ainsi, c'est sans doute qu'il est très triste en lui-même… Mais bon, c'est compliqué…

Elle le regarda.

Il devait vraiment avoir l'air ahuri, car elle secoua la tête en pouffant doucement, comme si elle venait de dire une bêtise :

Yuki : Tu dois me trouver bizarre, non ?

Ki : … Non…

Il sourit lui aussi. Alors elle se retourna vers le Pearl Piari.

Yuki : Je dois te présenter à mes amis ! Viens vite !

Elle sauta du rocher mais entendit un cri étranglé derrière elle. Les Dark Lovers au grand complet étaient là, et Ki était emprisonné par un dragon liquide. Elle sortit ses armes et se précipita, mais traversa du vide. Seule la voix de Maria résonna encore, comme une promesse :

Maria : Si tu tiens à le revoir, rends toi à Gaito-sama sans tarder !

* * *

**Yuki:** KI ONI-SAMAAAA! Dark Lovers... Vengeance! *yeux étincelants*

**Gaito:** Wah, quand elle veut, elle peut faire peur, c'est une bonne info %)

**Gakuto-Sara:** Mouais... N'empèche... Ah, koine, ça veut dire chiot en jap' %)


	22. Abominable vérité

**Chapitre 20: Abominable vérité**

**Auteure:** Gakuto-Sara, as always^^ ... Là, entre en scène le côté manipulateur de Gaito-kun... bref^^

* * *

*__*

_Yuki : Oni-sama ! Oni-sama !_

_La petite, en pleurs, s'effondra au sol. Son grand frère se précipita, alerté par le ton sanglotant de l'enfant._

_Ki : YUKI-CHAN ! Est-ce que ça va ?_

_La petiote, hoquetant, n'arrivait plus à parler. Ki, pratique, sortit un mouchoir de sa poche, essuya le visage de sa sœur et la serra dans ses bras._

_Yuki : …_

_Ki : Que s'est-il passé ?_

_Yuki : Ben… Elle… Elle m'a… _

_Ki : … Qui, elle ?_

_Yuki : Asuza-san… Tu sais, la voisine… Qui a quatre-dix-ans…_

_Ki, alarmé, ne nota pas la faute de français. La voisine était très acariâtre et passait pour violente envers les enfants. Lui, précoce, était toujours au courant de ce genre de choses, pour en protéger sa sœur. Cependant, il n'avait pas fait attention en voyant Yuki et son chiot sortir par ce bel après-midi ensoleillé._

_Ki : Que t'as-t-elle fait ?_

_Yuki : … Lucky… Lucky est…_

_Lucky était le surnom affectueux que les deux enfants donnaient au chiot abandonné que Yuki avait trouvé. Les parents mis d'accord, ils avaient pu le garder avec eux, et Yuki l'emmenait partout._

_Ki : Où est Lucky ? _

_Réprimant un nouveau sanglot, la petiote leva sur lui un regard brillant de larmes, et se frotta les yeux en laissant tomber :_

_Yuki : Asuza-san… Elle m'a vue avec Lucky… Et elle… Elle… Elle a frappé Lucky ! Elle m'a poussé par terre et elle a donné des coups à Lucky ! Elle l'a tapé en disant que c'était un sale cabot qui avait surement la galle et plein d'autres choses ! Elle m'a fait peur, alors j'ai voulu aider Lucky, mais elle m'a redonné un coup de pied… J'ai mal… Oni-sama… Faut sauver Lucky…_

_Ki remarqua que le genou droit de Yuki était en sang. Comme leurs parents étaient en déplacement pour leur travail, ils ne seraient pas de retour avant le soir. Trop tard pour soigner la petite._

_Ki : … Je vais chercher Lucky, et je vous soignerai tous les deux. Tu as bien compris ? Allez, ça va bien se passer._

_Yuki : Je viens !_

_Ki failli protester, mais la bouille décidée de sa petite sœur l'en dissuada. La prenant sur ses épaules, le grand garçon sortit de la maison et se dirigea vers la rue._

_Là, un effroyable spectacle l'attendait. Le chiot était dans un état pitoyable, comme si on l'avait frappé avec des talons aiguille… Ce qui était sans doute le cas, connaissant Asuza. Il se mordit les lèvres et posa sa sœur, qui courut à l'animal :_

_Yuki : Lucky ! Lucky, ça va ? Oni-sama va te sauver, tiens bon, Lucky ! Je t'en prie, ça va aller mon chien !_

_Lucky : Ouaf… Ouaf… Ou… Arf…_

_Soudain, la tête du chiot retomba. Yuki, incapable de comprendre, le secoua doucement, cherchant à le réveiller :_

_Yuki : Lucky… Lucky… Réveille-toi, Lucky ! Lucky, tu peux pas me laisser ! Oni-sama, il va se réveiller hein ? Il doit se réveiller ! Luckyyyy ! Mon chien, tu peux pas partir comme ça ! Tu vas te réveiller ! T'es obligé ! Lucky… Mon chien… Réveille-toi… Luckyyyy… Mon Lucky… Mon chien…_

_Ki : Yuki-chan…_

_Yuki : Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle a fait ça ? Pourquoi il a si mal ? Pourquoi il est parti ? POURQUOI ? Oni-sama, dis moi pourquoi ! Tu sais tout, oni-sama, alors dis moi juste… Dis moi juste… Pourquoi Lucky… Ne me répond plus…_

_Ki : Yuki-chan…_

_Yuki : Luckyyyy… Mon… Chien… Lucky…_

_Qu'est ce que Ki aurait pu répondre ?_

_Un enfant de son âge ne peut donner d'explication satisfaisante pour expliquer qu'un être s'en est allé et qu'il ne reviendra plus._

_Personne ne le peut._

*__*

Ouvrir les yeux.

Se redresser.

Elle était allongée sur du sable. Dans une étendue sombre et bleue. Désertique.

Un lieu de désolation.

Sans savoir pourquoi, elle faillit pleurer.

Elle se leva et fit quelques pas, scrutant la plaine en ruine.

Elle finit par murmurer d'une voix pâteuse :

Yuki : Où je suis moi… Ce n'est pas comme les flashs habituels…

Gaito : Normal, vu que c'est moi qui l'ai provoqué.

La voix moqueuse de son ennemi la fit sursauter. Elle ne l'avait pas vu. Elle se retourna, les sens aux aguets. Peut-être que Kanda, les Dark Lovers ou les Black Beauty Sisters n'étaient pas loin… Mais elle était apparemment seule. Avec lui. Mauvais. Mauvais-mauvais-mauvais-mauvais. Elle devait partir rapidement, très rapidement même.

Bien que paralysée, elle sentit pointer en elle un énervement inconnu. Que lui voulait-il ? Elle expira longuement pour se calmer, puis dit avec une colère à peine maitrisée :

Yuki : … Qu'est ce que vous me voulez à la fin ?

Gaito : Moi ? A ton avis, sourit-il.

Yuki : … Si je le savais je ne vous le demanderai pas.

Gaito : Pourtant c'est simple…

Il se rapprocha et tourna autour d'elle. Yuki faisait de son mieux pour rester immobile, et s'enfonçait les ongles dans les paumes jusqu'au sang. Elle l'entendit claquer des doigts. Et des voix, imperceptibles d'abord, puis de plus en plus fortes se mirent à résonner en Yuki. C'était comme les flashs, mais sans les images…

Enfin, c'était plutôt que les images allaient trop vite pour qu'elle les perçoive.

Elle tenta bien de résister en se mordant les lèvres et en continuant à s'abîmer les mains. Mais c'était impossible.

Elle se plaqua les mains sur les oreilles, poussant un faible gémissement, puis s'effondra lentement en fermant les yeux.

Elle n'en pouvait déjà plus.

Malgré le chaos des voix qui se mêlaient, s'entrechoquaient et se chevauchaient, elle entendit distinctement un claquement de doigts.

Et la douleur reflua.

Elle disparut tout simplement.

Yuki rouvrit les yeux, incrédule. Les leva sur le garçon aux cheveux argentés. Ses bras retombèrent, sans force. Elle se releva maladroitement, ses yeux ne quittaient pas Gaito, qui était ravi de son petit effet.

Yuki : … Pourquoi ?

Gaito : … On ne t'a jamais appris à dire merci ? C'est bien dommage…

Il avait murmuré ses derniers mots et elle avait l'étrange impression qu'il parlait d'autre chose. Incapable de s'arracher au duel que ses yeux livraient à ceux de Gaito, elle garda le silence. Il souriait franchement et cela énervait la jeune fille au plus haut degré.

Yuki : …

Gaito : Si tu désires une explication, je ne peux que te la donner… Tu viens avec moi…

Yuki : Non.

Gaito : Je disais, tu viens avec moi et jamais plus tu ne ressentiras ces flashs. C'est bien ce que tu souhaites, non ? Être libérée de tout cela… Libre… Toi et tes Princesses avez une telle envie de liberté…

Yuki : … Et sinon ?

Gaito : … Sinon tu restes avec tes amis, et tu ne leur serviras à rien, malade comme tu es… Tu finiras par t'éteindre si tu ne fais rien…

Yuki : …

Il était juste derrière elle et lui parlait à l'oreille, observant ses réactions. L'esprit de Yuki, encore embrouillé par la douleur, lui soufflait d'accepter.

Il lui tendit la main.

Elle le regarda encore, puis regarda la main tendue.

Tout, pour ne plus souffrir.

Tout…

Elle tendit la main.

_« Yuki-chan ! »_

Yuki : Mademoiselle… Hikari… San ?

_« Yuki-chan… Tiens bon… Tu peux tenir, je le sais… »_

La jeune fille s'arrêta dans son geste, son regard se fit hésitant. Elle murmura à nouveau, comme de peur qu'Hikari ne reparte comme elle était venue :

Yuki : Tenir bon, mais… Comment je pourrais…

_« Vivre libre ou mourir. Souviens toi, Yuki-chan… Vivre libre ou mourir… Je t'en prie… Yuki-chan… Sois forte, mon amie… »_

Yuki : Vivre libre… Mais c'est la liberté qu'il me propose…

_« Pas cette liberté là, Yuki-chan. Être libre, ce n'est pas toujours être bien, sans souffrir. Souffrir est un droit… Souviens-toi… Yuki-chan… Tu as toujours dit vouloir te battre... Yuki-chan... »_

Yuki : Mademoiselle Hikari-san… Vous avez raison, comme toujours…

Elle frappa violemment la main de Gaito et secoua fermement la tête de gauche à droite, marquant son désaccord.

Yuki : Jamais je ne serai de votre côté, jamais. Zettai-zettai- zettai.

Gaito : Ah oui ? Je n'en serais pas si sûr, à ta place…

Ki apparut à ses côtés, comme hypnotisé. Le mauve de ses yeux était le même que celui des yeux de Gaito, et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que Yuki le remarqua.

Que pouvait-elle faire ?

Gaito tenait son frère entre ses griffes, et sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil…

Elle baissa la tête, vaincue.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'une lumière orange pâle s'interposa. Elle entoura Yuki un instant, la séparant de Gaito et de Ki.

Yuki : U… Utako ?

Utako : Yuki, s'il te plait… Tu dois m'aider à sauver ma sœur… Ne laisse pas les ténèbres t'emporter, sinon tout est perdu… Tout dépend de toi, alors… Je t'en prie…

Yuki : Mais… Que dois-je faire ?

Utako : Crois en toi. Tout simplement.

*__*

Yuki rouvrit les yeux.

Elle était dans sa chambre.

Pas dans l'étendue désertique et bouleversante ou Gaito avait tenté, en vain heureusement, de la convaincre.

Elle se leva et s'assit à la fenêtre, après l'avoir ouverte. Elle frissonnait.

Cela faisait quelques jours depuis la disparition de Ki. Pourtant Yuki les avait trouvé si longs et si courts à la fois… Etait-ce cela l'éternité, des journées sans fin et pourtant de quelques instants ? Yuki ne parlait plus. Ne mangeait plus.

Ne vivait plus.

Les Princesses, Hippo et même Kaito s'en inquiétaient, mais la jeune fille ne les écoutait pas. Elle ne comprenait pas comment elle avait pu retrouver puis perdre si facilement son grand frère. Car Ki était son frère, quand même…

Elle frissonna. Le souvenir de son cauchemar, encore omniprésent dans sa mémoire, lui faisait froid dans le dos.

Izul : Alors, toujours pas décidée à se rendre à Gaito-sama ?

Maria : Je croyais que revoir ton frère était ton plus grand souhait ? Les humais sont tous des imbéciles !

Eriru :Son frère, mais je croyais que…

Yuuri : Tais toi Eriru !

Eriru : AÏEEEEE !

La plus petite des Dark Lovers venait de mettre un coup de pied à Eriru pour la faire taire. Yuki se retourna, et murmura d'une voix atone :

Yuki : Kanda-kun, Dark Lovers…

Eriru : En tout cas ce que je sais c'est que c'est moi qui la ramènerai à Gaito-sama !!! Je suis trop forte !!!

Elle prépara une attaque et la lança sur l'humaine.

Kanda : Non Eriru elle est…

Trop tard, Yuki fut projetée par l'impact au travers de l'encadrement de la fenêtre. Du premier étage, sans filet.

Sans avoir même le temps de crier.

Elle se sentit tomber et ferma les yeux.

Puis sentit un bras passer sous son ventre et la retenir violemment.

Elle rouvrit les yeux.

Kanda, un bras accroché au balcon et l'autre la retenant, s'efforça de lui sourire. Mais il ne tiendrait pas longtemps, vu sa position et le fait qu'il tienne Yuki.

Kanda : Eriru, Izul, Maria, Yuuri, on se revoit au château !

Il lâcha la charpente et se reçut genoux pliés, sa protégée et ennemie dans ses bras. Il partit en courant, à travers le petit bois. Il ne fallait surtout pas que les Dark Lovers se rendent compte de quelque chose à son sujet. Arrivé dans un endroit calme, il la déposa à côté de lui et reprit son souffle.

Yuki : Kanda-kun… Arigato… Demo…

Kanda : Demo rien du tout… Je vais bien… Tu vas bien donc… Il n'y a… Aucun problème.

Yuki : …

Kanda : Par contre…

Il prit une grande inspiration et la regarda.

Kanda : Par contre, toi tu as un problème. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? … Yurô-san ?

Yuki : …

Elle baissa les yeux.

Yuki : Ki Oni-sama… Je venais de le retrouver et… Et ce monstre… Il a enlevé mon grand frère…

Elle se mit à pleurer sans bien savoir pourquoi. Il posa la main sur son épaule.

Yuki : JE SUIS SENSEE FAIRE QUOI, MOI ? J…

Sa voix se perdit dans une quinte de toux.

Yuki : Je n'ai jamais voulu… Jamais voulu ça… Je n'ai pas eu le choix… Alors pourquoi… Pourquoi…

Kanda : … Yurô-san…

Yuki : …Oui ?

Les poings de Kanda s'étaient refermés, et ils étaient serrés.

Yuki s'essuya les yeux, puis regarda son ami avec de grands yeux :

Kanda : C'est un peu dire à dire comme ça mais… « Ki », comme tu l'appelle… En fait…

Yuki : …Quoi en fait ?

Kanda : C'est… Ou plutôt ce n'est pas… Ce n'est pas Ki, c'est… C'était… Gaito-sama… Voulait te piéger ainsi et….

Yuki : …

Abasourdie, elle le regarda, cherchant un signe qui démentirait ses paroles. N'importe quoi, un sourire, un clin d'œil… Qu'elle ne trouva pas. Il était extrêmement grave.

Il était sincère.

Alors Ki n'était jamais venu… Ce n'était qu'un rêve… Ou plutôt un cauchemar… Orchestré par Gaito…

Gaito, toujours lui…

Yuki : Alors… C'était ça… Une illusion… Après tout… C'est peut-être normal… Ki ne pouvait pas avoir survécu à sa chute… Sans aide des Princesses…

Elle sourit tristement.

Kanda : Yurô-san…

Yuki : Retourne auprès de ton maître, Kanda-kun.

Kanda : Qu'est ce que tu…

Yuki : Je ne t'en veux pas, ne t'en fais pas. Répète juste que je maintiens ce que j'ai dit.

Kanda : … ?

Yuki : Tout ce que j'ai dit.

* * *

**Gakuto-Sara:** ... Vilain Gaito, c'est pas bien de manipuler les gens!

**Gaito:** Hm? Eh, ça, c'était rien.

**Yuki:** *s'étouffe à moitié* RIEN?!?

**Gaito:** Rien. *air sadique*

**Yuki:** LAISSEZ-MOI LE TUER!

**Kanda:** Calme-toi, Yuki! *la retient*

**Gakuto-Sara:** Elle est vraiment pointilleuse sur ce qui concerne son frère... Maah %)


	23. Hikari est prisonnière

_**Chapitre 21: Hikari est prisonnière... Est-ce pour longtemps?**_

**_Auteur:_** Gakuto-Sara

**_Disclaimer:_** ... Je l'ai déjà dit... C'est pas à moi... Ouinnn...

**_

* * *

_**

_- Yuki-chan ?_

_C'est à Hikari de compter._

_Les deux filles jouent à cache-cache._

_A six ans, la petite humaine avait réussi à convertir son amie à tous les jeux des humains de son âge. Et cela enchantait les sirènes du palais immaculé, désespérées d'avoir une Princesse Sirène qui ne jouait jamais et était toujours sérieuse, contrairement aux Princesses à qui elles rendaient parfois visite._

_Bref, elles jouaient._

_Et si Hikari avait l'avantage du terrain, Yuki semblait très douée pour trouver des cachettes impensables, avant tout grâce à sa petite taille._

_Hikari scruta l'immense hall, puis lança :_

_- Yuki-chaaaan ?_

_- …_

_Bien évidemment, ce n'était pas ainsi qu'elle trouverait son amie. Alors, elle entra dans une nouvelle pièce et la fouilla du regard._

_Des meubles à tiroir, une penderie grande ouverte, un bassin d'eau chaude, deux chaises, une table…_

_Non._

_Pas de traces d'une quelconque humaine là-dedans._

_Elle s'apprêtait à ressortir quand elle s'arrêta brusquement, prise par une idée subite et légèrement incongrue._

_Yuki n'était pas là._

_A moins que…_

_- Trouvée !_

_- …_

_Il y eut un petit bruit, puis une respiration parvint aux oreilles de la Princesse. Yuki sortit du bassin dans lequel elle s'était cachée et souffla, rouge de déception, d'indignation et de l'effort qu'elle venait de fournir pour rester sous l'eau. La fillette aux cheveux argentés fixa Hikari et murmura, devant l'air ébahi de son amie :_

_- Tu ne m'avais pas vue._

_La petite Princesse Hikari joignit ses mains derrière son dos, rougit légèrement, puis avoua la vérité :_

_- … Non. Désolée._

_Yuki changea complètement d'expression, et dit, avec un immense sourire et des yeux brillants :_

_- J'ai réussi ! J'ai encore trouvé une cachette que tu n'aurais pas vue !_

_- Dis, mademoiselle Hikari-san, pourquoi y a pas de garçons ici ? Je veux dire, des garçons-sirènes ?_

_Les deux filles étaient en train d'étudier leur musique. S'arrêtant brusquement dans la lecture de la partition qu'Hikari avait piqué à un humain, la petite Princesse fixa l'enfant, qui se balançait sur sa chaise._

_- …_

_La Princesse réfléchit un instant, puis sourit :_

_- Je sais pas. Si ça se trouve, ça existe pas._

_- Mais… Les garçons tout court ça existe ! Otto-san et Ki Oni-sama sont bien des garçons ! … D'ailleurs… Mademoiselle Hikari-san…_

_- Oui ?_

_- Tu as un papa ?_

_- Yuki-chan !_

_Yuki souleva péniblement ses paupières, et découvrit son amie portant un lourd plateau sur lequel était disposé leur petit déjeuner._

_- … … … J'ai pas faim. Je crois que chuis malade._

_- Yuki-chan… Je vais essayer de te soigner._

_La petite enfant était allongée sur son lit, brûlante de fièvre._

_- … Mademoiselle Hikari-san… Ojhô-san…_

_- Oui, Yuki-chan ?_

_- … Merci…_

_Dormir._

_C'est tellement reposant…_

_Tout est transparent…_

_Plus de conflits._

_Plus de combats._

_Plus de haine._

_Il me suffirait de me laisser porter, comme les autres…_

_De me laisser partir…_

_Je n'aurais plus à subir ces tortures infinies…_

_Il vient me voir chaque jour pour me raconter les horreurs qu'il fait subir aux Princesses libres…_

_A leur petite protégée…_

_Il est presque sûr que je l'entends, je le sais. Il cherche à le vérifier, pour m'assommer plus proprement encore et m'endormir complètement…_

_Mais je ne suis pas si bête._

_C'est vrai que ce serait moins difficile…_

_Je n'aurais plus à faire quoi que ce soit…_

_Je n'aurais plus à souffrir…_

_Je n'aurais plus à pleurer en silence…_

_Plus qu'à dormir…_

_C'est ce qu'il veut…_

_Moi, je ne veux pas !_

_Je ne peux pas._

_Il suffirait que je me laisse porter._

_Mais je ne veux pas me laisser porter._

_Je me battrais._

_Pour Yuki-chan._

Un tintement.

Infime.

Hikari est prisonnière.

Comme Hanon et Coco.

Mais elles sont endormies. Dans l'état de veille où les a fait tomber Gaito. Alors qu'elle, Hikari, lutte. Elle ne peut pas perdre.

Elle ne peut pas abandonner.

Mais même elle, même Yuki n'auraient pu prévoir ce qui était en train de se passer.

Elle était inconsciente à son arrivée dans cette prison. Prison qui l'alimentait tout en la gardant dans cet état entre-deux, entre la veille et la conscience. Car si elle se réveillait, elle se libérerait par la même occasion.

Mais les coups de Yuki, lorsqu'elle était venue en esprit, n'avaient pas servis à rien. Ils avaient débloqué la situation d'Hikari.

Comme on dit, le battement d'ailes d'un papillon provoque une tempête de l'autre côté du globe terrestre…

Au fil des jours, elle avait recommencé à penser.

A cause du bruit que l'esprit de Yuki avait fait.

Elle avait recommencé à raisonner.

A cause du bruit que l'esprit de Yuki avait fait.

Et aujourd'hui, elle était prête.

Elle ouvrit les yeux.

Simplement.

Et sa cage de verre explosa sans un bruit, libérant un liquide épais qui s'étala sur le carrelage bleuté.

Elle libéra Hanon et Coco, puis les pressa de s'enfuir. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester plus longtemps sans se faire repérer.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent et suivirent la Princesse Blanche. Se repérant grâce aux (hideuses) décorations, les trois sirènes tentèrent de mettre le cap vers la sortie du château, mais Coco aperçut une silhouette familière, qui se découpait dans l'ombre.

Sans qu'Hanon et Hikari ne le remarquent, elle s'arrêta. Se rapprocha de la silhouette et sursauta en la reconnaissant.

Coco : Sara…

La Princesse Jaune tendit la main vers son ancienne amie.

Coco : Sara, tu sais que tu devrais revenir avec nous, tu le sais… S'il te plait, Sara, fais le bon choix…

Sara : Mais je fais le bon, Coco. Celui d'être avec quelqu'un qui ne m'a jamais abandonné, lui. Contrairement à toi.

Coco sentait qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à convaincre la jeune fille en face d'elle. Tout près d'abandonner, elle tenta un dernier appel :

Coco : Sara…

Sara : …

Sara assomma la Princesse Jaune. Elle ne voulait plus entendre la personne qui avait été sa meilleure amie mais qui l'avait trahie.

Hanon et Hikari s'étaient rendues compte de la disparition de Coco, mais n'avaient malheureusement pas la possibilité de revenir sur leurs pas. Un mur s'était abattu derrière elles, leur ôtant leur dernier choix.

Elles ne pouvaient désormais qu'avancer.

Soudain Hanon sentit une main s'écraser sur sa bouche. Elle tenta de se débattre, mais quelqu'un l'assomma, toujours sans faire de bruit. Izul et Eriru sourirent. Pour une fois qu'elles se feraient féliciter…

Hikari, sans s'en rendre compte, continua d'avancer. Elle sentait qu'elle n'était pas seule, et cela l'inquiétait légèrement.

Puis elle vit une brèche. L'eau. La liberté, enfin.

Elle fonça… Pour se retrouver encerclée d'un côté par Gaito, de l'autre par les Black Beauty Sisters. Elle stoppa net, grimaçant.

Gaito : L'escapade s'arrête là, Princesse… Croyais tu que j'allais te laisser m'échapper si facilement ?

Hikari : …

Hikari le fixa durement, en colère comme pas souvent. D'un naturel calme et réfléchi, la mettre dans cet état nécessitait beaucoup de force, ou alors beaucoup d'ironie. Gaito avait les deux.

Mauvais mélange.

_Très_ mauvais mélange.

Gaito : Tu savais pourtant que c'était vain, non ?

Hikari : Qu'est ce que ça changerait ? Le premier devoir d'une Princesse est de protéger son peuple, quoi qu'il arrive… Même si je n'avais aucune chance de survivre et m'échapper, je me battrai. Vivre libre ou mourir. Et vous ne pourrez pas m'empêcher de réessayer. Je suis la Princesse Blanche, Hikari. Une Princesse Libre.

Il se rapprocha d'un pas. Elle ne recula pas.

Ses yeux, ses mains, son corps, tout son être clamait sa détermination et sa rage de vivre, malgré Gaito, malgré n'importe quel obstacle.

Gaito : C'est ça… Et comment comptes-tu te défendre ? Si tu avais ta Perle, tu pourrais au moins essayer… Mais c'est la petite Yuki-chan qui l'a, cette Perle… Et bientôt, cette Perle, ainsi que toutes les autres, m'appartiendront…

Hikari : Jamais. Ces objets, si bien nommés cœurs des Sirènes, n'appartiennent à personne d'autre que les Sirènes qui sont née avec elles ! Yuki est immensément plus forte que vous. Elle possède une bravoure et une grandeur d'âme que vous n'atteindrez jamais ! Elle vous battra !

Gaito : … Et alors ? Si tu espère me vaincre avec tes belles paroles, tu peux abandonner dès maintenant…

Hikari : …

Elle observa un instant ses adversaires. Elle ne pouvait ni reculer ni avancer dans le couloir, mais la fenêtre sur le côté n'était gardée par personne. Elle sourit. Puis se précipita contre la vitre et la brisa.

Elle se coupa un peu partout, et un de ses bracelets fut cassé net. Elle remonta vers la surface, enfin libre.

Du moins le croyait-elle.

Car, à quelques mètres du sombre château, elle se heurta à une muraille invisible et pourtant bien là.

Elle réfléchit rapidement.

Hikari : Les Scellés sont encore actifs ? Mais alors, ça veut dire que… Oh non, ce n'est pas possible…

Gaito : C'est cela que tu cherches ?

Elle se retourna. Le jeune homme tenait dans sa main une clef dorée qui luisait doucement. Hikari soupira.

Ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir l'attaque l'approcher et l'assommer.

Les Princesses reprirent leur place dans les tubes de verre.

Mais le papillon peut encore battre des ailes.

_C'est un rêve sans fin._

_Je flotte…_

_C'est coloré._

_Je n'ai pas mal._

_Il a augmenté la dose du poison qui me paralyse._

_Je n'arriverais bientôt plus à penser._

_Bon sang…_

_Yuki-chan…_

_Tiens bon…_

_Yuki… Chan… Tiens… Encore… Le temps…Que je puisse… Me libérer… Yuki… Chan… Yu…Ki…_

**

* * *

**

Yuki:

MADEMOISELLE-HIKARI-SAAAAAAN! *se met à pleurer*

**Hikari:** Ne t'inquiètes pas, Yuki-chan... Je survivrai...

**Gaito:** Quelles pleurnichardes...

**Yuki&Sayo:** ... *yeux noirs* Meurs.

**Gaito:** Les femmes d'abord! *regard ironique*

**Hao:** Euh... Fais quand même gaffe.

**Gakuto-Sara:** Stop... Vous m'énervez avec vos chamailleries...


	24. Premier baiser?

_**Chapitre 22: Premier baiser? Ah non, c'est le deuxième!**_

**_Auteure: Moi, Gakuto-Sara, as always^^_**

_**Disclaimer:**_ Shining Days est un des openings de Mai HIME, c'est pas moi qui l'ai écrit, et Mermaid... Nan pû^^

* * *

_*__*_

_- Mademoiselle Hikari-san !_

_- Yuki-chan ?_

_- Là ! Il y a un grand poisson blessé !_

_La petite sirène aux cheveux blancs se précipita et aperçut son amie. La fillette, émerveillée mais néanmoins alertée, fixait de ses grands yeux bleus un poisson qui passait lentement devant la fenêtre du grand palais._

_Un grand requin blanc, l'une des six espèces de requin en voie de disparition et dangereuses pour l'homme, précisément. Avec une nageoire à moitié déchirée, qui avait viré au rouge sombre. Et un œil suppliant._

_- Qu'est ce que ce poisson vient faire dans le lac ? Ki Oni-sama m'a dit que les poissons comme ça ne vivaient que dans les océans !_

_La petite bouille interrogative provoqua un fou rire chez la Princesse._

_- Ils préfèrent généralement la mer. Mais celui là est une exception. Yuki-chan, tu as peur de lui ?_

_- … Non. Il ressemble à Lucky._

_Sans demander qui était Lucky, Hikari permit au requin de s'approcher, puis chargea sa protégée d'aller chercher de quoi fabriquer une attelle._

_Revenant, la petite écarquilla les yeux. La blessure du poisson avait disparu_

_La voyant ainsi figée, Hikari sourit.._

_- Yuki-chan, tu sais, les Princesses sont fortes. Elles ont des pouvoirs étranges. Alors viens m'aider, car ce poisson est bien plus humain, plus intelligent et plus gentil que tu ne l'imagines._

_*__*_

_Aozora ippai ni_

_Dans le ciel bleu azur_

_Watashi-tachi no omoi ga chiribamerarete iku_

_Nos sentiments se sont dispersés_

_Unmei no hito ga anata nara ii no ni_

_J'aimerai que tu sois la personne qui m'est destinée_

_Genjitsu wa umaku ikanai_

_Mais la réalité n'est pas aussi simple_

Yuki était assise sur le balcon du Pearl Piari, face à la mer. Elle appuya sa tête sur la barrière qui la séparait du vide et passa son bras au travers.

_*Hikaru kaze no naka_

_Par une douce brise_

_Yume no hane maioriru yo_

_Les bribes d'un rêve pleuvent_

_Yuuki dashite mirai e_

_Vers un avenir scintillant_

_Sou utsukushiku_

_Et aussi beau que possible_

Cette nuit là, elle avait rêvé de Gaito et d'Hikari…

Ce qui ne l'avait pas rassuré.

Elle espérait que son amie allait bien…

Son amie…

Si proche et si lointaine…

Un froissement de feuilles la fit sursauter.

Elle se releva et alla jusqu'au côté gauche du balcon. Un arbre arrivait à quelques mètres de la rambarde, et quelqu'un essayait visiblement de se dépêtrer de l'entrelacs de branches.

Yuki : Qui… Qui est là ?

Kanda : N'aie pas peur, c'est moi, Kanda !

_Ugokidasu atsui kodou ga_

_Mon coeur commence à palpiter_

_Ano hi to onaji hayasa wo kizamu yo_

_Aussi vivement que ces jours-là_

_Massugu na manazashi ga suki_

_J'aime ces yeux qui m'incitent à aller de l'avant_

_Zutto mite itai_

_Je voudrais les regarder pour toujours_

C'était en effet le grand démon de la mer, perché en équilibre sur la branche. Elle se pencha vers lui, un peu anxieuse.

Yuki : Kanda-kun ? Mais… C'est dangereux pour toi de venir ici, les Princesses pourraient te voir !

Kanda : Je sais mais… Je voulais savoir si tu allais bien… Parce que le piège de Gaito-sama… Le piège de Gaito était cruel… Je… Je m'inquiétais pour toi… Mais, si tu préfères, je vais rentrer…

Yuki : Kanda-kun…

Il avait légèrement rougi et fixait la branche où il était perché. Elle se pencha encore un peu et tendit la main.

Yuki : Kanda-kun… Viens.

Kanda releva la tête, scrutant la jeune fille, qu'il percevait à contre jour. La jeune fille lui tendait la main pour l'aider à monter. Il calcula rapidement la distance entre la branche et la grille, et l'élan qu'il lui faudrait pour y parvenir sans être projeté en arrière.

Il sauta.

_Kirameku nagareboshi_

_Un scintillement, tel une étoile filante_

_Taisetsu na negaigoto chiisaku tsubuyaita_

_Me rappelle* le vœu le plus important pour moi_

_Mabuta wo tojiru to anata dake ukabu no_

_Quand je ferme les yeux, c'est toi que je vois_

_Ima sugu ni ai ni yukitai_

_Je veux partir maintenant, te rejoindre_

Il crocheta un barreau d'une main, les pieds contre le mur. Il grimpa avec agilité jusqu'à Yuki et s'assit sur le haut de la barrière.

Ils restèrent silencieux un temps, puis se regardèrent en même temps. Kanda et Yuki rougirent, puis déclarèrent au même moment :

Yuki : Tu sais…

Kanda : Je voulais te…

Ils s'arrêtèrent, toujours aussi synchronisés, et détournèrent la tête.

Yuki : Vas-y…

Kanda : Non, toi…

Yuki : Mais je… Kanda-kun, si tu as quelque chose à dire, dis le.

Kanda : Mais toi… Enfin… Je voulais te dire… Le fait que tu aie été sauvée par Hikari… En fait…

Yuki : Kanda-kun…

Devant l'air interrogatif de la jeune fille, il ferma les yeux et commença à raconter.

_Flash_

_Un poisson qui nage. C'est un grand poisson, blanc comme neige. Il se sent attiré par une force étrange._

_Plouf._

_Il entend un bruit d'éclaboussure._

_Puis il voit un garçon aux cheveux châtains qui s'enfonce dans l'eau, visiblement assommé par le choc. Le poisson eut a peine le temps de voir sa main lâcher deux rubans écarlates puis couler, déjà endormi pour toujours…_

_Le poisson réussit à récupérer les deux bandes de tissu._

_Il regarde l'humain._

_Cela ne le regarde pas vraiment._

_Et puis, l'enfant est mort…_

_Un autre plouf._

_Une jeune fille qui nage désespérément vers le fond._

_Elle nage vers le fond ?_

_Elle est folle ?_

_N'a-t-elle pas vu que le ciel est de l'autre côté ?_

_Pour lui, c'est un ange qui coule._

_Il comprend qu'il aurait dû essayer d'aider l'autre._

_Résolu à ne pas refaire la même erreur, il appelle la Princesse des sources de toutes ses forces._

_La petite Hikari, alors âgée de sept ans mais déjà très mature, arriva presque aussitôt et comprit la situation._

_Elle attrapa la petite fille qui s'était presque évanouie, et remercia le grand poisson d'un clin d'œil._

_Fin du Flash_

_Nidoto modoranai shunkan wo_

_Ne te sépare pas de ce moment_

_Nogasanai de_

_Qui ne reviendra jamais_

_Inochi wo kagayakasete_

_Fais en sorte que ta vie scintille_

_Sou uruwashiku_

_Et qu'elle soit aussi belle que possible_

Kanda : Et je n'ai rien pu faire pour le garçon ! Et ce garçon, Yuki… C'était ton frère ! Je n'ai même pas pu sauver ton frère !

Il abattit son poing sur la grille.

Kanda : Rien fait, je n'ai rien fait…

Yuki : … Kanda-kun.

Elle posa sa main sur son bras et lui sourit du mieux qu'elle put.

Yuki : Tu ne pouvais rien faire, de toute façon.

Kanda : … Tu voulais me raconter quelque chose aussi, non ?

Yuki sourit, puis sembla chercher ses mots :

Yuki : … Oui… Cette nuit-là… J'ai vécu la même chose… Cette impression de n'avoir rien pu faire pour sauver mes parents et mon grand frère… Si je nageais vers le fond… C'était pour les rejoindre… Mais c'est toi qui m'en as empêché…

Kanda : …

Yuki : Je ne peux pas dire… Que je ne veux plus les rejoindre… Parce que ce serait un mensonge, mais… J'ai compris que je ne pouvais pas rester là a attendre de les retrouver… Gaito aura au moins fait quelque chose de bien… Oui, au moins une petite chose… J'ai compris, maintenant. Je ne m'égarerais plus.

Elle leva la tête vers le soleil.

Yuki : Ki Oni-sama, Oka-san et Otto-san sont là-haut, et moi je suis encore en bas. Je dois profiter de ce temps qui m'est accordé, en sachant qu'ils me regardent de là où ils sont, et qu'ils veillent sur moi. Je ne dois pas m'attendre à les revoir avant ma mort. Je dois vivre pour eux. Je ne suis pas perdue.

_Mitsuketai hontou no watashi_

_Je veux trouver mon vrai moi_

_Umarekawaru yo anata mamoru tame_

_Je renaîtrai pour te protéger_

_Koete yuku kiseki tsukande_

_Je passerai au travers, et posséderai ce miracle_

_Tsugi no sekai made_

_Jusqu'à un autre monde…_

Elle posa sa main sur celle de Kanda. Celui-ci la regarda un instant, puis la serra dans ses bras. Elle rougit.

Yuki : Ka… Kanda-kun…

Kanda : Juste quelques instants encore. Je t'en prie.

Elle ferma les yeux, puis rapprocha son visage de celui du démon de la mer et l'embrassa. Cette fois-ci, ce fut Kanda qui devint écarlate, même s'il se reprit bien vite et ferma les yeux lui aussi.

Yuki : …

Kanda : Tu sais que c'est pas la première fois que tu m'embrasses, Yurô-san ?

Yuki : Eh ?? Ehhh ? Qu'est ce que tu…

Il s'esquiva et sauta de nouveau sur la branche avant de s'éclipser dans le feuillage.

Yuki : Kanda-kun, reviens ici ! Qu'est ce que tu veux…

Karen : Yuki ?

_Ugokidasu atsui kodou ga_

_Mon coeur commence à palpiter_

_Ano hi to onaji hayasa wo kizamu yo_

_Aussi vivement que ces jours là_

_Mitsuketai hontou no watashi_

_Je veux trouver mon vrai moi_

_Umarekawaru yo anata mamoru tame_

_Je renaîtrai pour te protéger_

_Koete yuku kiseki tsukande_

_Je passerai au travers, et posséderai ce miracle_

_Tsugi no sekai made_

_Jusque dans un autre monde…_

_Tsuyoku hateshinaku_

_Infiniment… Courageusement…_

Interloquée, Yuki se retourna. Karen, un verre à la main, la rejoignit et lui donna un trousseau de clefs.

Yuki : Ah, euh, Princesse Karen…

Karen : Avec qui tu parlais ?

Rougissant légèrement, elle baissa la tête.

Yuki : Avec euh… Un chat, mais il s'est enfui et…

Karen : Bon, mais c'est ton tour de faire l'accueil alors dépêche !

Yuki sursauta. Elle semblait intriguée, et un peu indignée.

Yuki : Pourquoi je suis obligée de faire ça ?

Karen : Parce que j'ai la flemme ! Allez viens !

La Princesse Violette entraina Yuki à l'intérieur de l'hôtel.

Kanda, caché dans les branches, sourit.

Kanda : Un chat, eh ben…

Il se téléporta.

* * *

**Gakuto-Sara:** Voilaaa! Pas mécontente d'avoir retravaillé çui-là %) Ah, et au fait, les traductions sont pas forcément au mot-à-mot, pasque je préfère dire des choses qu'on du sens *meurt*

**Gaito**:Mouais... Encore de la romance à deux sous...

**Yuki:** Hikari-san! Vous m'aviez pas dit que Poisson-kun s'appelait Kanda-kun!

**Hikari:** Désolée. Je savais qu'il ne voulait pas. Désolée, désoléeeee! *s'incline devant Yuki-chan*

**Yuki:** je ne voulais pas vous gêner! Mademoiselle Hikari-san... *s'icline à son tour, et cogne Hikari* Aïe!

**Gaito:** Idiotes...


	25. Noelle's Boyfriend

**Chapitre 22: Noelle's Boyfriend**

**Auteur:** Gakuto-Sara

**Disclaimer:** Ils sont pas à moi, vous le savez, nan? Par contre, la chanson est à moi^^

_

* * *

_

Yuki : Bienvenue au Pearl Piari, nous espérons vous servir au mieux de nos capacités !

???: Ah, merci… Je voudrais une chambre pour, disons… Une semaine… Si ce n'est pas trop demander…

Yuki : Bien sur que non !

Elle tapota un instant sur le clavier de son ordinateur, puis sourit, et se retourna vers celui qui venait d'entrer :

Yuki : Je vais vous demander votre nom et votre prénom pour l'enregistrement et l'attribution de votre chambre…

???: Je m'appelle Aiiro Anju.

C'était un jeune homme d'à peu près l'âge de Noelle ou Karen, qui avait les cheveux bleus foncés et les yeux violets. Yuki lui sourit et se tourna vers l'escalier.

Yuki : Merci ! Noelle-san ! Noelle-san, vous venez prendre les bagages d'Anju s'il vous plait ?

Noelle : J'arrive !!

La Princesse Indigo descendit l'escalier rapidement, puis croisa le regard d'Anju. Lui la détaillait déjà, un peu rouge. Il finit par détourner la tête, gêné.

Elle finit de descendre l'escalier, puis attrapa les bagages du jeune homme sous le bras et les emmena dans l'escalier.

Mais elle avait surestimé sa force et ployait dangereusement, risquant une chute sur le dos.

Yuki passa rapidement au dessus du comptoir, mais Anju la devança et rattrapa délicatement la Princesse Indigo et lui prit une des deux lourdes valises.

Noelle : Ah, euh merci…

Anju : Vous ne me devez rien, je n'aurai pas dû vous laisser prendre mes affaires… Il est vrai que mes bagages sont lourds.

Noelle : Euh…

Ecarlate, elle se détourna pour monter l'escalier, suivie d'Anju. Elle le guida jusqu'à sa chambre puis partit rapidement.

Yuki : …

La jeune fille eut un sourire, puis partit.

Luchia : Tu as vu ça, Karen ?

Karen : Bien sûr que oui ! J'ai une idée… Peut-être pourrions nous… Les aider… Oh, rien qu'un peu, n'est ce pas ?

Luchia acquiesça, un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres.

Karen le lui rendit bien.

Le lendemain, Noelle se fit plus belle qu'à son habitude et alla porter à Anju son petit déjeuner, vers neuf heures et demie. Elle toqua discrètement à la porte.

Noelle : Anju-san ?

Elle ne reçut pas de réponse. Réitérant, elle entendit distinctement le bruit de quelqu'un qui se lève en sursaut.

Anju : Qui… Ah, Noelle-san ! Euh… Attendez une minute s'il vous plait, je…

Il finit par ouvrir la porte, un peu rouge de s'être laissé surprendre endormi à cette heure tardive.

Et rougit encore plus en voyant Noelle.

Noelle : Euh… Je ne vous dérange pas, Anju-san ? Je venais juste… Juste vous apporter votre déjeuner, alors, je vais partir très vite…

Anju : Ah, euh… D'accord mais…

La jeune fille posa les plats sur la table prévue à cet effet, puis s'en fut discrètement.

Pour tomber sur sa sœur jumelle et Luchia, visiblement furieuses.

Karen : Tu te rends compte ce que tu viens de louper ? Franchement je te comprends pas là, il t'aime, tu l'aime, c'est quoi le souci à la fin ? Noelle Onee-san ?

Luchia : Je te l'avais dit Karen… On a plus le choix là… Il faut qu'on mette notre plan à exécution, nee ?

Karen : Yosh !

Noelle eut un léger mouvement de recul, mais Luchia et Karen l'assommèrent avant de s'enfuir et de se cacher derrière un mur pour regarder la suite de la scène, pliées de rire. Karen chuchota :

Karen : Tu crois que ça va marcher ?

Luchia : 100 % je te dis, c'est obligé !

Anju, qui avait entendu un bruit derrière la porte, l'ouvrit en s'attendant à voir une des adolescentes qui travaillaient là.

Ne voyant personne, il baissa la tête et aperçut enfin Noelle.

Anju : Noelle… San ?

Il s'agenouilla et la secoua légèrement, sans réponse.

Anju : Elle a dû s'évanouir… Oh j'espère qu'elle va bien…

Il la prit dans ses bras et la posa sur son lit, puis descendit rapidement l'escalier. Personne à la réception. Toutes les jeunes filles et même la gérante semblaient avoir disparu. Il regarda les numéros de chambre.

Anju : Alors… C'est quoi son nom de famille au fait ? Noelle… Noelle… Hosho Noelle, voila ! Chambre 201… C'est bon !

Il remonta et prit de nouveau l'adolescente dans ses bras, puis fila jusqu'à la chambre qu'il ouvrit du coude.

Anju : …

Il s'arrêta un instant. La chambre de Noelle était remplie de livres. Une paire de lunettes était même posée sur l'un d'eux, qui était ouvert à l'envers. Sur une étagère, il y avait une série de photos : Noelle seule mais surtout avec les autres filles, et puis une peinture assez étrange. C'était un papillon enlisé dans une toile d'araignée. Un petit papier roulé en boule trônait à côté. Il posa la jeune fille sur son lit et saisit le papier, puis le lut.

Il le reposa lentement sur la table de nuit et jeta un regard à la fille étendue sur le lit. Puis sourit légèrement.

Noelle : Ah…

Il sortit avant qu'elle ne se réveille tout à fait. Elle se releva, vit le papier qu'il avait laissé tomber au sol, et le saisit. Qui avait bien pu le lire ? Et qui l'avait ramenée ici ?

Le reste de la semaine fut bien étrange. Noelle évitait Anju. Elle rougissait dès qu'elle le croisait et faisait tout pour ne plus avoir à lui porter son déjeuner.

Vint le jour du départ.

Anju partit d'un pas lourd, sans un regard en arrière.

Noelle, qui avait retenu ses larmes jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse, s'enfuit et s'enferma dans sa chambre, fermée à clef.

Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et commença lentement à chanter devant la mer.

Noelle : _キイチゴの真中で抑えられる_

_Endormie au milieu des ronces_

_そう場所の暗闇無限だったようであること_

_Dans un lieu si sombre qu'il semblait infini_

_ばらまくボディに叫ぶこと_

_Pleurant sur les corps qui jonchent_

_既に死んだ場所の地面_

_Le sol d'un endroit qui a déjà péri_

_ただ、私はそこに常にある_

_Seule, je suis toujours là_

_だれも私に会わない_

_Personne ne me voit_

_だれも私を聞かない_

_Personne ne m'entend_

_私は決して私がこうすればを残さないことを信じた_

_J'ai cru que jamais je ne sortirais de cette voie_

_破損および血のこの方法_

_Cette voie de larmes et de sang_

_ただ、私はそこに常にある_

_Seule, je suis toujours là_

_今までのところでは、の私を見た_

_Et pourtant, toi, tu m'as regardé_

_あなたの方法の端に私を残さなかった_

_Tu ne m'as pas laissé sur le bord de ton chemin_

_私を見、私を好んだ_

_Tu m'as regardé et tu m'as aimée_

_私はスプレーによって打たれた私の表面を感じた_

_Je sentais mon visage frappé par les embruns_

_夜; しかし今、そこにいる_

_De la nuit ; Mais maintenant, tu es là_

Non.

Il n'était plus là…

Son sourire qu'elle ne verrait plus…

Anju : Eh bien, Noelle-san, si tu veux me voir sourire t'as qu'à demander !

Noelle : A… Anju-san ?

Il était là, devant la fenêtre, la tête levée vers elle. Elle se pencha légèrement.

Noelle : Tu… Es revenu…

Anju : Pourquoi pas ?

* * *

**Gaito: **Pitoyable.

**Yuki:** Mais naaaan! C'est meugnon!

**Gakuto-Sara:** ... J'étais dans ma période Noelle. %)

**Noelle:** Merci^^

**Gaito:** ... Pitoyable. Vraiment.

**Hao:** Bien d'accord.

**Sayo&Yuki, air menaçant:** Vous deux... Vous avez intéret... COURREZ! *leur courent après*


	26. Luchia no Dato, Hippo no Akumu

**Chapitre 24: Luchia no Dato, Hippo no Akumu**

**Auteur:** Gakuto-Sara

**Disclaimer:** A part le scénario et Yuki et Kanda, et tous ceux que vous reconnaitrez, ils ne sont pas à moi. Pas zuuusteeee!!!! %)

* * *

*__*

_Un petit garçon assis devant un énorme château. Les yeux dans le vide, il cherche à comprendre ce qu'il a appris._

_« Ici, il y a… Un méchant garçon. Si tu n'accomplis pas ton devoir, tu finiras comme lui. » _

_« Ce méchant garçon… »_

_« Oui ? »_

_« Le pauvre… »_

_« Ne parle pas ainsi. Ce garçon n'a pas de sentiments. »_

_*__*_

_Flottant dans sa tenue trop grande, un petit blond dort contre la grille. Roulé en boule, il ressemble un peu trop à un chien de garde._

_C'est sans compter la petite Princesse Rose qui nage vers lui, dans l'espoir de faire une farce au petit blond toujours triste._

_*__*_

_« Je suis quoi ? »_

_« Tu es le Gardien. Ta mission est de garder la Porte des Scellés, et de toujours veiller sur Luchia-sama. »_

_« Mais, je suis quoi ? Luchia-san est une Sirène, Taki-san est une huitre, Aqua Regina-sama une déesse, et moi ? »_

_« Tu es un petit garçon qui devrait dormir avant d'être trop fatigué pour veiller la Porte demain. »_

_*__*_

_« Hippo-kuuuun ! J'ai mal à la queeeeueeeee ! Hippo-kuuuuuuun ! J'ai maaaal ! Hippo-kun… HIPPO-KUUUN ! »_

_« Hai, Luchia-san ? Où avez-vous mal ? Luchia-san ? »_

_« Ma queue… Boboooo… »_

_Le petit blondinet regarda la queue de la sirène Rose. En effet, d'une petite écorchure jaillissait du sang qui ternissait les belles écailles polies et brillantes. Mu d'une impulsion soudaine, Hippo passa la main dessus._

_Les écailles semblèrent recouvrir la blessure, jusqu'à la faire totalement disparaitre, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé._

_« Waaaaaah ! Merci, Hippo-kun ! »_

_*__*_

_« Toi, tu es le mioche qui garde la Porte. »_

_Un enfant aux cheveux blonds, recroquevillé devant ladite Porte, leva lentement la tête et la pencha sur le côté._

_« O… Oui. Et toi… Tu es qui ? »_

_« Respectes moi, bâtard ! »_

_La Sirène lui donna un coup dans le ventre, et le petit alla s'écraser contre la grille. Hippo se frotta les yeux, la bouche plissée en une moue mal réveillée. Quelques larmes coulèrent de ses yeux, invisible puisque sous l'eau._

_« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »_

_« Vouvoie-moi, bâtard ! Tu n'es même pas capable de garder la porte ! Il devrait y avoir une Sirène responsable, à ta place ! JE devrais être à ta place, sale bâtard ! Je me demande pourquoi tu es encore en vie, vu tes ancêtres ! »_

_« Mes an-quoi ? De quoi… De quoi tu parles ? Pourquoi… Pourquoi t'es méchante, madame ? »_

_La Sirène eut un rictus de haine, le frappa une dernière fois, puis partit._

_« Attends, madame ! Me laisse pas tout seul ! Madame ! »_

_*__*_

Gaito sourit.

Gaito : Tellement de bêtise et de naïveté pour un si petit gamin… Je me demande comment il peut être aussi minuscule. J'aurais presque honte de ce que je vais faire.

Il émit un petit rire narquois.

Gaito : Je plaisante. N'empèche… L'insulte n'était pas mal trouvée. Bâtard…

_*__*_

_Hippo : Do… Doko ?_

_Il était dans une sorte de lande en ruines. Ce paysage, sans qu'il sache bien pourquoi, le bouleversait. Il se sentait étrangement choqué, comme si cette désolation le concernait directement._

_Hippo : … Comment suis-je arrivé là, moi… Pourquoi est ce que je ressens tout ça… Pas logique…_

_Il grimaça légèrement. Son ventre lui faisait mal et il avait une étrange boule au fond de la gorge._

_Hippo : Je…_

_Une main glacée se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna brusquement._

_Hippo : … ! Gaito…_

_Le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés lui faisait face, souriant. Hippo recula de quelque pas. La tristesse fit place à la haine et l'angoisse._

_Oui, il avait peur._

_Mais il ne se défilerait pas. S'il fallait se battre, il le ferait sans hésiter._

_Il se rendit compte qu'a peine quelques secondes s'étaient écoulées. Quelques battements de cœur._

_Gaito : Alors, que fait un larbin, tout seul, sans personne pour le défendre, ici ?_

_Hippo : … Qui vous a permis de me… Traiter de larbin ?_

_Le jeune garçon aux cheveux argentés sourit, et Hippo se crispa un peu plus._

_Gaito : … Pourquoi aurais-je besoin d'une quelconque permission pour cela ? … N'est ce pas la vérité ?_

_Les mots étaient prononcés d'un ton si bas que c'en devenaient presque des murmures. Hippo fronça les sourcils._

_Hippo : …Pourquoi m'avez-vous amené ici ?_

_Gaito : … D'après toi ? Oh et puis… Tu n'es peut-être pas encore capable de comprendre… Anata wa onto ni sayaku…_

_Sayaku… Minable… Gaito l'insultait… il voulut répliquer, mais sentit soudain comme un coup au ventre, puis un autre derrière la tête. Il se retransforma en pingouin sans avoir le temps de répliquer, puis tout devint flou… Puis encore le noir…_*

* * *

Le jeune blondinet fur réveillé par un son très harmonieux, émis par une Princesse Rose en mode furie activé.

Luchia : JE SAIS PAS QUOI MEEEEETTRE !!!

Sous le choc, il se retransforma en pingouin. La blonde Princesse piquait carrément une crise de nerfs devant la porte de sa chambre. Apparemment, les autres Princesses étaient là aussi. Il sortit péniblement de son lit et demanda, ensommeillé :

Hippo : Luchia-san ?

Luchia : OUIINNNNNNN !

Lina : Arrête de hurler !!!

Karen : C'est quoi le problème cette fois ?

Luchia : Ben…

* * *

_Flash :_

_Luchia : Kaito… Tu veux bien… Venir manger un bento avec moi ?_

_Kaito : … Ben pourquoi pas ?_

_La jeune fille rougit instantanément, tandis que le jeune brun partait faire du surf._

_Fin du flash_

* * *

Luchia : J'ai rien à me mettre… Et je suis sûr que j'ai raté toute ma cuisine… Il va me détester…

Yuki, elle aussi éveillée par Luchia, sourit et tenta de redonner espoir à la jeune blonde :

Yuki : Mais non t'as forcément quelque chose voyons !

Lina : …

La Princesse Verte soupi entra dans la chambre de son amie et fouilla l'armoire de Luchia, pour en sortir presque aussitôt une robe et des bottes roses.

Lina : Voila.

Luchia, pas très tentée, finit par aller se changer. Elle revint peu après, magnifique.

Yuki : Kyaaaa t'es superbe !

Karen : Kaito va tomber raide, faudrait le prévenir…

Luchia : Vous…. Vous êtes sûres ? Parce que là…

Noelle et Yuki s'entre-regardèrent, puis se sourirent. La Princesse de l'Arctique acquiesça ensuite dans la direction de la jeune Princesse Rose, et Yuki en fit autant.

Noelle : Allez, tu es très mignonne comme cela. Yuki, tu l'accompagnes ? Histoire d'être sûre que tout se passera bien.

Yuki : Ouiii ! Bien sûr que j'y vais, je veux absolument voir ce qui va se passer !

Elle prit la main de Luchia, attrapa de l'autre le bento et l'entraina vers le lieu du rendez-vous. A quelques mètres, elle s'arrêta, mit la boite dans les bras de la Princesses, passa derrière son amie aux cheveux blonds et la poussa gentiment.

Luchia : Tu es sûre ?

Yuki : Vas y…

La Princesse Rose s'avança timidement. Kaito l'attendait, un peu rouge. Elle montra le bento et commença, écarlate :

Luchia : Kaito… Merci d'être… Venu, je pensais que tu serais encore au surf…

Kaito : Mais non… Je voulais venir alors…

Luchia : …

Kaito : …

Luchia : …

Kaito s'éclaircit la gorge, puis demanda d'une voix basse et légèrement intimidée :

Kaito : Bon, on mange ?

Luchia : Oui…

Elle sortit tout ce qu'il fallait et ils commencèrent à manger, silencieux. Puis Luchia reprit, toujours aussi écarlate :

Luchia : Kaito…

Kaito : Oui ?

Luchia : Si je risquais de… Disparaitre… N'importe quand… Qu'est ce que tu ferais ?

Kaito : Ben…Je te chercherais…

Ses joues semblaient avoir pris un léger mais véritable coup de soleil. Elle, elle aurait pu passer dans une publicité pour les tomates. Hésitante, elle demanda :

Luchia : C'est vrai ?

Kaito : Oui, tes bentos sont trop bons…

Luchia : …! Kaito… No… BAKA ! [1]

Elle partit en courant.

Yuki la vit passer devant elle à la vitesse de la lumière et se retourna pour voir un Kaito perdu de perdu. Elle s'avança et l'envoya bouler d'un coup de poing qui le projeta contre un arbre.

Yuki : T'es vraiment débile ou quoi ?

Kaito : Ben… j'ai rien fait…

Yuki : C'est ça le problème !

Il y eut un silence.

Yuki : Mais rattrape la imbécile !

Kaito : Hein ?

Elle fronça les sourcils, et faillit hurler. Se retenant, elle lui lança, désespérée :

Yuki : Tu comptes la laisser comme ça ? Elle est très courageuse… Toujours en train de t'attendre… Mais un jour elle se lassera et elle partira, et là t'auras l'air malin !

Kaito : …

Elle le secoua jusqu'à ce qu'il semble reprendre ses esprits, puis l'épousseta un peu :

Yuki : VAS-Y !

Kaito : Oui…

Il se releva et courut vers Luchia.

* * *

Le soir, allongé sur son lit, Kaito passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Sur sa table de chevet étaient posées une bague et une lettre.

Kaito : Alors… Je viens donc de la mer…

Il se passa la main sur le front, pensif.

* * *

_Un enfant fiévreux, dorloté par des parents inquiets. Un petit brun, qui brille comme une lampe dans la nuit._

_Il sourit et grandit._

_Pourtant, en lui, il y a un vide._

_Ce vide, il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il veut le combler._

_Ce vide, c'est sa vraie famille._

_Mais comment pourrait-il le savoir ?_

_..._

* * *

**Gaito:** ... Pitoyable... Vous êtes tous pitoyables... *déprime devant tant de stupidité*

**Yuuri:** Hippo-samaaaa! Le pauvre... *pleure*

**Luchia:** Kaitoooooo! *court vers Kaito*

**Kaito:** Luchiaaaaaa! *court vers Luchia*

**Luchia:** Kai.... *trébuche et tombe dans les bras de Kaito*

**Hippo:** ... C'est gros, là, Luchia-san.

**Yuuri:** Hippo-samaaaaa! *trébuche et tombe dans les bras d'Hippo, qui rougit façon tomate mûre*

**Gaito:** ... Tu disais?


	27. Un jour d'espoir, une nuit d'adieu

**Chapitre 25: Un jour d'espoir, une nuit d'adieu**

**Auteur:** Gakuto-Sara

**Disclaimer:** Personne, mis à part Yuki et Kanda, n'est à moi... Bouh...

* * *

Gaito était assis sur son divan, les yeux dans le vague. Il allait bientôt récupérer Kaito, et tout s'enchainerait…

Sara écouta un instant, depuis sa chambre. Un étage au dessus, Yuuri et Maria se disputaient. Eriru faisait l'imbécile, comme à son habitude, et Izul préparait le diner. L'ancienne Princesse Orange songea à l'excuse qu'elle présenterait pour se passer de repas…

Elle se leva lentement, puis sortit de sa grande et sombre chambre. Longeant le couloir, elle atteint celle du Roi des Panthalassiens, et y entra, aussi silencieuse qu'un félin.

Sara : Gaito ?

Gaito : Ah, Sara…

L'ancienne Princesse Orange vint s'assoir à côté de lui. Il lui sourit, et elle fit de même, bien que pensive.

Sa tête résonnait d'interrogations.

Que voulait vraiment Gaito ? Et elle ? Qu'est ce qu'elle faisait là ? Qu'est ce qu'elle _voulait_ faire ?

Elle sortit brusquement de sa rêverie en voyant que Gaito s'était effondré sur ses genoux.

Sara : Gaito, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Passant une main sur le front de son ami, elle sursauta et enleva sa main, avant de déclarer doucement :

Sara : Il est brûlant de fièvre…

Gaito : C'est le sang des Panthalassiens qui… Lance un appel… Que font-ils encore comme bêtises, ces trois là… Je vais vite le savoir…

Sara : Gaito…

Il s'était endormi.

Elle caressa un moment les cheveux du jeune homme.

Elle serait toujours là pour lui.

Toujours.

Itsumo.

…

Cela valait mieux que tous les cadeaux de Saint-Valentin du monde, non ?

* * *

Yuuri : Hippo-sama… Aujourd'hui, dans le monde des humains, c'est là… Saint-Valentin et… Je voulais t'offrir ça…

Elle tendit un petit paquet, rouge comme une pivoine. Lui aussi rougit un peu, puis lui tendit un objet, comme en échange. Cet objet, un écrin en plastique argenté, était fermé par un lien doré.

Elle le défit lentement, souleva le couvercle, et ouvrit de grands yeux.

Un collier vert clair étincelait dans l'écrin moiré.

Hippo : Tu n'es pas obligée de le porter, si il ne te plait pas…

Yuuri : Si, il est magnifique !

La fillette était comme figée devant la beauté du collier. Il lui passa autour du cou.

Et tout explosa.

Enfin, pas vraiment.

Un souffle les projeta au sol, du sable plein les yeux. Hippo, sans rien y voir du tout, sentit que quelque chose lui gelait les membres. Yuuri, elle, réussit à se nettoyer les yeux.

Hippo était presque entièrement figé par de la glace, et elle-même était prise jusqu'aux genoux dans un des Dragons liquides qui tournoyaient au dessus d'eux.

Yuuri : I… Izul, Eriru, Maria…

Eriru : Salut Yuu-Ri !! ça va ???

Maria : Tais-toi, imbécile ! Maintenant on va pouvoir récupérer le larbin comme Gaito-sama nous l'a demandé et lui ramener ! Ton plan était génial Yuuri !

Hippo releva lentement la tête, non figée. Stupéfié, ses yeux fermés se tournèrent vers Yuuri. Celle-ci, épouvantée, tenta de démentir ce que disait ses « collègues » :

Yuuri : Je… Je n'ai jamais… Je n'ai jamais voulu ça ! Arrêtez ! ARRÊTEZ ! HIPPO-SAMA, JE TE JURE QUE…

Izul la fit taire en lui plaquant la main sur la bouche, pendant que Maria et Eriru riaient doucement.

Izul : Tu vas alerter tout le quartier…

Maria : Surtout que ce n'est pas beau de mentir, Yuuri. Tu étais forcément au courant, pour lui. Tu savais qui c'était. Tu le savais, et tu jouais avec lui.

Hippo réussit enfin à ouvrir les yeux et vit Yuuri, toute griffée par le sable et attachée par un dragon liquide.

Hippo : Yuuri-san… YUURI-SAN !!

Une intense lumière envahit la scène.

Izul, Maria et Eriru disparurent.

Yuuri, qui semblait guérie de ses blessures, reposait dans les bras d'Hippo.

Qui l'embrassa sur le front, soulagé.

* * *

Yuki : Kanda-kun…

La jeune fille était assise sur un rocher, le regard dans le vide. Elle avait du mal à appréhender ce qu'elle allait dire.

Elle serra contre sa poitrine le précieux paquet qu'elle avait préparé à son attention. Il viendrait, c'était obligé.

Il lui avait promis.

Et il tenait ses promesses.

Yuki : …

Mais elle devait lui dire aujourd'hui. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle aurait voulu que ce rêve dure toujours mais…

C'était terminé, à présent.

Kanda : Yurô-san…

Il était là, aussi beau qu'à son habitude. Elle le regarda et sourit gentiment, un sourire faible, un sourire calme, un sourire d'adieu… Elle se rapprocha du démon des eaux, puis lui tendit son paquet.

Yuki : Pour la Saint-Valentin… Je voulais te donner ça…

Kanda : M… Merci Yurô-san…

Yuki : Attends. Je voulais aussi te dire une chose… J'ai adoré tous ces moments avec toi… J'aurais voulu que ça dure toujours… Je l'aurai vraiment voulu !

Elle était au bord des larmes.

_Flashs Bach :_

_???: Je m'appelle Kanda Aoka. Ravi de vous rencontrer._

_**_

_Kanda : Est-ce que ça va, Yurô-san ?_

_**_

_Kanda : Tu sais que c'est pas la première fois que tu m'embrasses, Yurô-san ?_

_Fin des Flashs_

Kanda : Yuki…

Yuki : Mais c'est impossible… Si je veux vraiment protéger les Princesses… Si je veux vraiment accomplir mon devoir… Je ne voulais vraiment pas te dire ça aujourd'hui… Mais je dois t'oublier…

Elle lui tourna le dos. Il tenta de poser sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, mais elle le repoussa.

Kanda : Je comprends, Yurô-san… Merci pour tout.… Mais je ne t'oublierais pas non plus... Promis…

Il disparut en laissant juste une pochette derrière lui.

Alors seulement Yuki se mit à pleurer.

* * *

Luchia : Kaito…

Elle sourit. Son cher brun était visible au cœur d'une énorme vague. Elle rougit quand ledit brun lui fit un signe, et y répondit joyeusement.

Il était en train de surfer, comme à son habitude…

Cependant il semblait préoccupé. Il finit par tomber.

Luchia : Kaito !

Sans hésitation, elle plongea et reprit sa forme de sirène. Elle attrapa le bras de Kaito, qui semblait en proie à un malaise. Elle le ramena sur la plage, posant le surf à côté de lui, puis se transforma de nouveau en Luchia. Il transpirait et faisait un cauchemar sous les yeux paniqués de son amie.

Luchia : Kaito…

Elle prit sa Perle, hésitante. S'il fallait refaire la même chose… Elle le ferait. Quitte à perdre sa Perle et son combat.

Oui.

Elle le ferait, s'il le fallait.

* * *

_Kaito : Kof… Kof… Qu'est ce que…_

_Le brun se redressa. Une seconde avant, il tombait de son surf et s'étouffait, et maintenant…_

_Il était sur une drôle de plaine, qui semblait être sous l'eau. Mais c'était impossible._

_Impossible…_

_A cette profondeur, la pression aurait du l'écraser comme une mouche, et il n'aurait pas du pouvoir respirer…_

_Et pourtant…_

_Kaito : Je suis où, là ?_

_Gaito : Devant le château des Panthalassiens… Mon château._

_Kaito : Eh ?_

_Il se retourna et découvrit un garçon de son âge, qui avait les cheveux argentés et aux yeux mauves. Il avait les bras croisés et un sourire moqueur._

_Kaito : Qui es tu ?_

_Gaito : … Tu devrais t'en douter, non ? Tu n'es pas si bête, j'espère… Umi no ko… Enfant de la mer…_

_Le brun fronça les sourcils._

_Kaito : Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?_

_Gaito : Allons, allons, fais marcher ton cerveau… Tu ne comprends toujours pas ?_

_Kaito : Mais comprendre quoi ?_

_L'autre soupira, puis tout sembla se brouiller autour de Kaito. Il sentit alors un poing invisible l'assommer…_

* * *

Luchia : Kaito ? KAITO ?

Le garçon était en effet en train de s'effacer. Tout simplement. Luchia pouvait déjà voir au travers du corps de son ami, qui semblait se réveiller difficilement.

Kaito :Lu…chia… Dans ma poche…

Luchia : Qu'est ce qu'il y a dans ta…

Elle fouilla la poche du garçon et trouva une bague rose ciselée d'un L en argent.

Kaito : Pour toi…

Luchia : Kaito… C'est… Ton cadeau de la…

Kaito : Oui…

Il disparut tout à fait.

Luchia : Ka… Kaito… KAITOOOO !

* * *

**Luchia:** KAITOOOOOO!

**Hippo:** Luchia-san, vous me cassez les oreilles.

**Yuki:** Moui. Mais quelque part, je comprends sa peine. C'est triste...

**Gaito:** Mais, ne me regardez pas comme ça! C'est quand même moi le méchant!

**Yuki:** ... C'est quand même ta faute. *essaie de lui donner un coup de poing et se fait mal à la main*Aïe!

**Gaito:** *la soulève par le cou* Tu crois me faire peur? Sincèrement, j'aime être méchant, et je tiens à le rester.

**Yuki:** Lâche-moi! Lâche-moi! Et pis d'abord, méchant, tu le...

**Gaito:** *la baillone de la main* Stop, ou l'auteur va m'arracher les yeux.*


	28. Pièce de théâtre

**Chapitre 26: Pièce de théâtre, pour un dernier au revoir...**

**Auteur:** Gakuto-Sara^^

**Disclaimer:** Pas à moi... Sauf Hikari, Kanda et Yuki... Et la pièce de théâtre %)

* * *

*__*

_Yuki avait désormais huit ans. Hikari, qui en avait dix, l'impressionnait toujours autant. Ayant mal dormi la nuit précédente, la jeune humaine avait commencé par se croire chez elle, fait assez fréquent, et avait longuement cherché son grand-frère. Après avoir retrouvé ses esprits, elle avait couru dans tous les sens pour retrouver sa chère Princesse. La voyant enfin, elle s'écria :_

_Yuki : Mademoiselle Hikari-san ! Mademoiselle Hikari-san ! Aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire !_

_La Princesse Blanche la regarda, assise sur un petit rocher, puis sourit et répondit :_

_Hikari : … Ton anniversaire ? Ah, oui, le jour de ta naissance. Bon anniversaire._

_Yuki rejoignit son amie et s'assit à côté d'elle. Les deux enfants étaient protégées du courant, à l'ombre d'un grand rocher sous-marin. Yuki regarda un instant Hikari, puis demanda :_

_Yuki :… Dites, mademoiselle Hikari-san… C'est quand, votre anniversaire à vous ?_

_Hikari : Hum… En octobre, je crois._

_Yuki : Et vous ne le fêtez pas ?_

_Hikari sourit._

_Hikari : Eh bien, si. Quand j'aurais treize ans, on donnera une grande fête, et je passerai à l'âge adulte._

_Yuki baissa la tête, comme pour enregistrer l'information. Puis elle posa une autre question :_

_Yuki : … Mais, avant ? Je veux dire… Les autres années ? Vous ne fêtez rien ?_

_Hikari : … Non. Pourquoi on fêterait ça ? Les fêtes se passent en fin d'année, et on offre des cadeaux à tout le monde, car on considère que c'est à ce moment que l'on grandit d'une année._

_Yuki : … Ah…_

_Hikari : … Mais j'ai quand même un cadeau pour toi !_

_Yuki : Ah ?_

_Le regard de la petite s'éclaira aussitôt._

_Hikari : Bien sûr. Tu te souviens du poisson que j'avais soigné, il y a quelques années ?_

_Yuki : Poisson-kun ? Oui ! … Vous me l'offrez ?_

_Hikari fronça les sourcils, et réprimanda Yuki, de sa voix douce mais ferme :_

_Hikari : Les poissons n'appartiennent à personne, Yuki. Ils sont aussi vivants que toi et moi. _

_Yuki : Oh… Désolée… J'avais oublié. Ojhô-san, pardonnez-moi ! Je suis bête. Poisson-kun est un être vivant…_

_Hikari : … Je ne t'offre pas ce poisson, mais la chance de le revoir. Il est assez timide… Mais je peux t'apprendre à le sentir te regarder._

_Yuki : Poisson-kun me regarde ?_

_Son visage s'éclaira d'une lueur nouvelle. Elle fit un grand sourire et regarda autour d'elle, cherchant des yeux le poisson en question, sans le trouver._

_Hikari : Bien sûr._

_Après avoir vainement cherché son ami des yeux, Yuki regarda son amie et demanda :_

_Yuki : Oh, Ojho-san, apprenez-moi ! Je veux que Poisson-kun soit mon ami !_

_*__*_

Yuki : En plus, Kaito a disparu et on l'a pas retrouvé… Comment voulez vous que je joue dans ces conditions ?

La jeune fille aux cheveux argentés se tordait les mains, refusant catégoriquement de monter sur scène. « Trop de gens, trop de honte, trop de stress. »

Luchia : Calme toi et concentre toi uniquement sur la pièce, d'accord ? On continuera les recherches après, mais on pouvait pas laisser Mitsuki-sensei comme ça… Et puis, c'est qu'une pièce…

Hippo : Parlez pour vous j'ai dû me taper tout le texte de ce fichu Kaito-san ! L'aurait pas pu disparaitre APRES la représentation ?

Yuki : Ce serait quand même mieux qu'il n'ait pas disparu du tout quand même…

Luchia : c'est vrai…

La princesse avait une mine triste. Noelle, venue les aider à se préparer, posa la main sur son épaule.

Noelle : Ne t'inquiètes pas, on le retrouvera. Pour l'instant, concentrez-vous tous sur votre pièce !

Yuki : Tu as raison !

Elle relut une dernière fois son texte et partit se changer. Noelle alla rejoindre les autres dans le public.

Environ dix minutes, ils étaient tous prêts.

Les acteurs prirent place sur la scène plongée dans les ténèbres.

Puis la lumière s'alluma.

Voix off : Voila La Petite Sirène version 4 ème 1 !

Yuki, ainsi que Luchia et Lina, était sur la scène, déguisée en sirène. Leurs queues étaient toutes d'un bleu différent, et leurs cheveux, courts ou longs, étaient laissés libres. Les hauts qu'elles portaient, dessinés par une fille de la classe, leur arrivaient au dessus du nombril, laissant la peau nue jusqu'à la naissance de la queue. Yuki était assise au milieu de la scène, et semblait comme ailleurs. Lina, splendide dans sa tenue bleu océan, remarqua, d'une voix plutôt grave :

Lina : Mizu-hime, vous paraissez soucieuse…

Alors une bombe nommée Mizu explosa :

Yuki : En effet ! Je voudrais bien savoir pourquoi, si j'ai le droit de voir le soleil et la lune, la forêt comme la plaine, les hommes me sont interdits ! Mon père, le roi Mizuo, n'aurait jamais accepté cela ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est en guerre contre le Royaume Voisin que je dois rester cloîtrée, ainsi, dans cet Océan si terne et commun ! Les hommes sont la liberté, et vous voulez m'en priver… Quelles amies êtes vous donc, Usui-san, Yû-san ?

Luchia, mignonne dans sa tenue d'un bleu profond, prit une mine effarée et s'exclama :

Luchia : Mais, Mizu-hime, les hommes sont…

Lina, qui montait la garde, se rapprocha des deux autres « sirènes ». L'air catastrophé, elle cria :

Lina : Un bateau s'approche, fuyons !

Luchia : Venez, Mizu-hime !

Luchia et Lina s'enfuirent, mais Yuki resta, la queue cachée par un rocher. Se voyant seule, la « Princesse » haussa les épaules et regarda le bateau.

Sur la proue du navire en question, Kanda et Hippo, vêtus d'habits richement décorés, discutaient.

Hippo : Pourquoi t'entêtes tu ainsi, Hoshio ? Toutes les princesses se sont présentées devant toi et tu les as toutes repoussées ! Que cherches-tu, à la fin ? Même les anges ne trouveraient pas grâce devant toi ! Tu es aussi froid qu'un bloc de glace…

Kanda, vêtu d'or et de grenat, dit :

Kanda : Je sais que je passe pour un fou, mais… La beauté et la richesse ne m'intéressent pas. Je cherche autre chose, Tatsuya. Je ne sais pas encore ce que c'est…

Hippo : …

Le petit blond sortit de la salle en secouant la tête, laissant Kanda en tête à tête avec la sirène qu'il venait d'apercevoir.

Kanda : Qui est là ? Qui est présent en ces lieux ? Montre toi, divine apparition, ou je mets fin à ma vie sur l'instant.

Yuki : Oh non, beau prince humain, ne faites point cela ou je vous rejoindrai dans votre tombe.

Kanda se rapprocha du bord du bateau, et Yuki cacha du mieux qu'elle pouvait sa longue queue turquoise.

Kanda : Qui êtes vous ? Quel est donc votre nom ?

Yuki : Je suis…

Elle se détourna et, à part, commença à déclamer son texte :

Yuki : Ce qu'il est beau… Les humains ont vraiment une chance incroyable, avoir deux jambes… Je donnerais tout pour cela… Vraiment tout ! Une vie de Sirène ne vaut rien face à une seule journée avec un tel garçon !

Alors apparurent Eriru, Yuuri, « Mari » et « Chery », grimées en démones rouges, bleues, vertes et jaunes. Pendant les répétitions, Yuki avait maintes fois remarqué comme cela leur allait bien, de jouer les méchantes.

Yuuri, toute de jaune vêtue, claqua des doigts.

Immédiatement, la queue de sirène de Yuki tomba a ses pieds, comme si deux jambes venaient de pousser. Une jupe aussi bleue que son haut, précédemment cachée à l'intérieur de sa queue de Sirène, la fit pousser une exclamation qui cessa brusquement.

Yuuri clama, toute contente de sa mauvaise action :

Yuuri : Ton vœu est exaucé !

Eriru : Tu nous as donné ta voix et ta vie pour ces jambes ! Ce soir, au coucher du soleil tu disparaitras…

Yuki : … !

Elle tenta de parler, puis porta la main à sa gorge, mimant l'incompréhension.

Mari : Ta vie ET ta voix, pauvre folle de sirène !

Chery : Alors profite bien de tes dernières heures… Juste avant de disparaitre, tu pourras reparler, le temps d'une phrase.

« Choisis bien », ajouta-elle en ricanant d'une manière plutôt convaincante.

Les quatre démones disparurent, et Yuki, après un temps où elle pleura tout son saoul, partit rejoindre le prince. Ils tinrent leurs rôles, mimant une journée (presque) normale pour deux adolescents de leurs âges, à cette époque, puis vint le soir.

Kanda : Au fait, je ne sais toujours pas votre nom… Pour ma part, je m'appelle Hoshio… Et vous ?

Yuki : …

Elle tapota l'épaule du jeune prince qui se tenait à côté d'elle. Il s'arrêta, et la vit lui sourire tristement. Puis, la petite Yuki prit la parole pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait rejoint.

Yuki : Je t'aime, moi, Mizu, pauvre petite sirène qui s'évanouit avec le soir.

Et elle l'embrassa tendrement. Dans les coulisses, un Hippo pingouin écarlate s'écria en chuchotant :

Hippo : Mais ce n'était pas dans le script ça !

Luchia : Ce n'est pas de ton âge !

La Princesse Rose lui cacha les yeux de la main, mais il se débattit férocement et la pinça de son bec pour lui apprendre à jouer les chaperons.

Hippo : J'ai le même âge que vous, hein, c'est bon !

Lina : Chut !

La lumière s'éteignit brutalement, puis se ralluma. Kanda était seul, face à un tas de bulles d'écume.

Kanda : Je vais donc te rejoindre dans la mort, moi, Hoshio, prince assez fou pour ne vouloir que toi.

Et il fit semblant de se passer l'épée au travers du corps.

La lumière s'éteignit tout à fait, puis tous les acteurs revinrent saluer. Yuki, main dans la main de Kanda, souriait, heureuse. Dans l'ombre du public, un petit rire retentit.

Gaito : Quelle émotion… J'en pleurerais presque… Nous allons bien nous amuser dans cet ultime combat, Yuki, fais moi confiance… Ou plutôt, non, ne me fais pas confiance…

* * *

**Yuki:** Ouiinnnn! Gaito-kun me fait peuuuuur!

**Gaito:** Ah oui? Tu vois qu'on se ressemble, au moins dans l'ironie...

**Hippo:** Euh, sur ce coup, je crois pas que ce soit de l'ironie...

**Gaito:** Ah? Eh bien... Merci du compliment, toi! %)

**Yuki:** Je... Je... MESSANTS!

**Gaito&Hippo:** A... *plus d'oreilles* Aaaaargh...

**Sara:** ... Yuki... Tu es... Très forte. *retire ses boules quiès*


	29. L'enfant des étoiles

**Nom:** **L'enfant des étoiles contre son cher ennemi**

**Auteur:** Gakuto-Sara

**Disclaimer:** Pas à moi...

* * *

Yuki : Deux enveloppes ? Pour moi ?

Nikkora : Qui sait, peut-être quelqu'un qui a apprécié ta prestation à la représentation ?

Yuki : Je vais voir, merci Nikkora-san !

Elle prit les deux enveloppes et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre. La première contenait deux lettres. La première expliquait que la seconde venait de ses parents, et que l'expéditeur devait la lui remettre à ses douze ans, et qu'il était désolé du retard. La seconde lettre, elle…

_« Chère Yuki. »_

Elle eut un coup au cœur. Cette écriture, fine et penchée, était celle de sa mère ! Sa mère lui avait écrit ! Elle lut, tremblant d'excitation.

_« J'espère que tu vas bien. Pendant que j'écris ces lignes, tu cours vers tes six ans, et quand tu les liras tu en auras douze. Je t'aurai appris à cuisiner et ton père t'aura transmis son don naturel des échecs. Tu seras toujours collée aux pas de ton grand frère, j'en suis sûre. »_

Elle avait mal au cœur, à présent. Sa mère avait prévu tant de choses… Mais son frère avait disparu, elle n'avait pas encore le droit de cuisiner quand tout avait brûlé et il ne restait de l'échiquier préféré de son père qu'un tas de cendres depuis longtemps emporté par le vent.

Et Ki...

Avait disparu.

_« Si je t'écris il y a une raison. Je sais que je n'aurais jamais le courage de te le dire en face, malheureusement. Je suis faible. J'aurais voulu qu'il en soit autrement, je te l'avoue. Tu sais que ton deuxième prénom est Hoshiko. Fille des étoiles. Tu devais t'appeler ainsi, au départ. Mais ton grand frère, qui était un enfant silencieux et triste, en a décidé autrement. Il t'a montrée du doigt et a prononcé distinctement « Yuki ». Neige. »_

Oui, ses parents et son frère lui en avaient déjà parlé. Ki, avant qu'elle ne naisse, avait d'après eux été un enfant solitaire, qui ne disait pas grand-chose et ne souriait pratiquement jamais.

Elle souriait toujours de plaisir lorsqu'il lui disait qu'elle l'avait sauvé. En rougissant. Elle sourit avant de continuer.

_« Mais si tu devais t'appeler Hoshiko, il y avait une bonne raison. Il est vrai que c'est dur à annoncer ainsi, mais tu es devenue assez grande et assez forte pour le supporter, du moins je l'espère. Et si ce soir tu viens en pleurant me demander si c'est la vérité, je n'y arriverais pas et te dirais que non, alors s'il te plait ne viens pas. Sois forte ! »_

Mais qu'est ce qu'elle voulait dire ? Yuki n'arrivait pas à comprendre le message contenu dans ces mots. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une plaisanterie ? Elle fronça les sourcils.

_« Tu n'es pas notre fille biologique. »_

Yuki : Quoi ?

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait parlé à voix haute. Mais ça lui paraissait tellement délirant… Elle aurait peut-être moins laissé libre cours à ses émotions si elle savait que celui qui avait envoyé la lettre –oubliée depuis des années dans un cabinet de notaire- et qu'elle détestait plus que tout la regardait, impassible.

Elle relut deux ou trois fois la phrase, sans avoir l'impression de bien comprendre.

Puis sentit quelque chose d'humide couler sur ses joues.

Elle pleurait.

Elle éloigna la feuille, de peur de la mouiller, et attendit d'être calmée. Puis, comme elle pleurait toujours, elle s'essuya les joues et secoua la tête. Attendit encore.

Se remit à lire.

_« Je sais, cela va te paraître fou, mais il faut que tu me croie. Je suis sincèrement désolée de ne pouvoir te l'apprendre en face, ma chérie. Mais j'en suis incapable. La seule chose que je peux faire, c'est te recommander de rester comme tu es : Innocente. Tu l'as toujours été, et c'est une grande force. Reste innocente et continue de vivre comme avant. Je ne te rejetterais jamais, même si tu es la fille d'une autre, car je t'aime plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Merci d'avoir été là, sur cette plage dont j'ai oublié le nom, ma petite Yuki…_

_Ecrit par Nodoka Yurô_

_Le premier dimanche de juin 2001, au coucher du soleil. »_

Elle en resta un instant bouche bée. Le premier dimanche de juin, le premier… Elle fit un rapide calcul. Le premier dimanche… 2001…C'était le jour ou ses parents et son frères étaient morts, et ou elle avait disparu dans l'eau…

Elle s'essuya encore les joues. Elle avait trop tendance à craquer ces jours ci…

Elle regarda la deuxième lettre, qui venait du même expéditeur, apparemment un ami de ses parents. Il la conviait à une réception de la famille, apparemment française. Mais si elle ne faisait pas partie de cette famille, pourquoi devrait-elle… ?

Oh et puis après tout… Elle jeta un œil à la date de la fête.

Yuki : Mais… Mais c'est demain !

Elle regarda l'heure avancée et soupira.

Yuki : Bon ben dodo et puis c'est tout, je verrai demain si j'y vais ou pas !

Et, sur cette héroïque déclaration, elle s'enfouit sous ses oreillers. Un courant d'air fit bouger le rideau quand une ombre très contente d'elle-même disparut.

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla… Sans avoir d'avis. Mais bon, vu que la journée risquait d'être extrêmement passionnante, elle décida d'aller au moins voir. Juste comme ça.

Elle se prépara donc, en enfilant une tenue soignée, et se nettoya le visage de son mieux pour dissimuler les traces de larmes. Puis, lorsqu'elle fut prête, elle sortit sans un bruit du Pearl Piari et prit le bus, puis termina le trajet à pied.

La résidence était plutôt jolie. Un peu écartée du centre-ville, mais jolie. Et grande. Surtout grande.

Bien qu'habituée au gigantesque palais d'Hikari où elle se perdait tout le temps, elle ne comprenait pas le sens d'une pièce aussi grande. A quoi cela pouvait bien servir ?

Soudain, un groupe de personnes s'approcha d'elle. Ils souriaient bizarrement, et Yuki hésita un instant.

Une vieille femme ridée, aux longs cheveux blancs, suivie d'une petite fille, se présentèrent en premier.

???: Bienvenue, je m'appelle Anastasia-Marie de la Grande-Montagne, et je suis ta cousine au troisième degré.

???: Bonjour, je m'appelle Flore-Anna de la Grande-Montagne, et je suis ton arrière petite-cousine.

Yuki : Bon… Bonjour…

Une foule de personne se présentèrent ainsi, manquant faire un coma cérébral à la fillette aux cheveux d'argent, qui abandonna l'idée de se rappeler leurs noms à la cinquième ou sixième personne.

???: Tu sembles t'ennuyer ?

Sursautant, la petite se tourna vers le jeune homme qui venait de lui parler. Il était plutôt grand, un grand air de ressemblance avec Ki, et souriant. Se maudissant intérieurement de tous les noms, elle s'inclina, rougissante :

Yuki : D… Désolée, j'ai oublié votre nom…

???: Ce n'est pas grave du tout, je comprends, moi aussi je m'y perds. Je m'appelle Kyle-François, mais tu peux m'appeler Kyle.

Yuki : Ah, d'accord… Kyle.

Un air de musique vint remplir leurs oreilles. Apparemment, il y avait un bal. Yuki se demanda pourquoi elle n'avait pas lu le papier plus attentivement. Elle avait un don inné pour ne PAS danser.

Kyle : Tu danses ?

Yuki : Ah, euh… Je…

Kyle : S'il te plait. Je ne veux pas danser avec Flore !

Yuki : Je… Je ne sais pas danser…

Kyle : Pas grave, je vais te montrer !

Se répétant qu'elle ne trahissait pas Kanda, Yuki se laissa entrainer. C'était une musique classique, bien terne.

Ils dansèrent donc ensemble.

Non, elle ne trahissait pas Kanda… Son esprit torturé était totalement déconcentré, et elle n'écoutait plus les conseils de son interlocuteur.

Qui s'éloigna bientôt, à la recherche de quelque chose à boire.

Yuki : … Eh ben, ça en fait de la famille adoptive… On peut dire que je suis gâtée. Seulement… Pourquoi maintenant… Pourquoi ainsi… C'est bizarre. Trop bizarre. Je sens que je vais partir dans peu de temps… Les autres doivent se demander où je suis passée.

Bref, toutes ces interrogations l'avaient laissée debout, immobile, durant un long moment. Et quelqu'un devait être pressé. En tout cas, elle sentit soudain qu'on la bousculait et elle partit en arrière, trop vite pour avoir le temps de se rétablir.

Quelqu'un la rattrapa pourtant. Elle ne pouvait pas voir cette personne dans sa position, juste sentir deux bras protecteurs la soutenir puis la relever délicatement.

Gaito : Alors, Imotô-chan, on a du mal à tenir sur ses jambes ?

Yuki : Gaito !

Elle se retourna. C'était bien la voix de Gaito, mais… Il était à nouveau transformé en Ki.

Ki oni-sama.

Son frère qui n'était pas son frère.

Qui l'appelait et se comportait comme s'il l'était réellement. Imotô-chan. Qu'est ce que c'était que ce nouveau plan ? En quoi l'appeler petite sœur l'aiderait à la convaincre de changer de camp ? Ce qui d'ailleurs ne risquait pas d'arriver. Soit c'était du sadisme pur et dur de sa part, soit c'était… Autre chose…

Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ?

La salle magnifique disparut en un instant, laissant la place à un entrepôt gigantesque, dont les poutres de fer étaient suspendues environ deux mètres au dessus de la tête de Ki. Non, de Gaito. Il fallait qu'elle se mette ça en tête, ce garçon n'était pas son frère. Il ne l'était pas !

Devant son silence prolongé, « Ki » souriait.

Gaito : … Tu veux que je te fasse visiter les lieux aussi ?

Yuki : Merci bien, ce genre de bâtiments il n'y a que les imbéciles pour vouloir y rester !

Elle se détourna et essaya de s'enfuir, mais l'autre la rattrapa par le poignet, lui tordant le bras. Elle se débattit puis se retourna, finissant par lui faire lâcher prise.

Yuki : Pourquoi m'avez-vous faite venir ici ?

Gaito : … Ne me dis pas que tu es comme l'autre imbécile et que tu ne devine pas mieux que lui…

Yuki : De qui parlez-vous ?

Le sourire du jeune homme s'accentua, tandis qu'elle le fixait durement.

Gaito : … Cela ne te regarde pas…

Yuki : Quand on commence une phrase on la finit, c'est tout. Et quand j'ai une idée en tête…

Elle sauta et agrippa un câble.

Yuki : Je l'exécute !

Et elle se hissa sur une poutre, puis joua à l'équilibriste en avançant le plus vite possible. Là-haut, il aurait plus de mal à viser, car la pénombre était plus dense. Vu qu'il bloquait la porte de devant, elle allait passer par derrière, donc traverser toute la salle…

Yuki : _*Gambatte Yuki…*_

Sauf que jouer au funambule tout en évitant des attaques de la taille d'une table de salon, détruisant les poutres sur lesquelles elle marchait, était un peu trop osé… Et qu'elle finit par glisser, ayant juste le réflexe de se retenir par la main. Le choc fut terrible et elle faillit lâcher l'emprise fragile qu'elle avait sur la poutre de fer.

Yuki : Trop douée, je suis trop douée…

Gaito : Cela, on peut le dire…

Elle redressa la tête en sentant le bout d'une chaussure toucher sa peau. Il s'était visiblement retransformé. Elle sentit glisser légèrement ses doigts blanchis sous l'effort. S'il les écrasait, elle finirait au sol. Peut-être réussirait-elle à se rétablir. Peut-être.

Avec beaucoup, beaucoup de chance.

Alors autant sauter directement.

Elle allait lâcher la poutre quand elle sentit une poigne ferme s'accrocher à son poignet.

Yuki : Ehh ? Mais lâchez moi, lâchez moi, lâchez moi !

Dans sa panique, elle se mit à gigoter dans le vide, et cela énerva sans doute son ennemi, en tout cas sa prise se raffermit brusquement.

Gaito : Tiens toi tranquille ou tu vas vraiment tomber.

Yuki : Je peux savoir pourquoi vous m'aidez ?

Gaito : Parce que, tu trouveras sans doute cela étonnant de ma part mais figure toi que je préfère me battre contre une fille en pleine forme plutôt que de devoir la ramasser à la petite cuillère…

Yuki : Ah-ah, très fin, j'adore, génial.

Elle avait beau être plus petite que lui, elle pesait quand même lourd et vu la position hasardeuse de Gaito, il aurait sans doute du mal à la remonter, même si elle n'était pas sûre qu'il ne le fasse pas pour mieux la lâcher ensuite…

Elle se prépara mentalement à faire le « grand saut ».

Gaito : … Tu devrais faire attention. Tu es en train de me lâcher, là, Yuki-chan.

Elle releva la tête, le scrutant. Lui se releva, et la remonta progressivement.

Elle resta un instant silencieuse, tandis que lui souriait. Puis les poings de la jeune filles, déjà serrés, émirent un étrange « crack ».

Elle lui donna un coup de poing, lui coupant le souffle un instant, et manquant le faire tomber. Il ne s'y était vraiment pas attendu… Elle baissa la tête.

Yuki : … Merci.

Il parut surpris. Elle l'était sans doute plus que lui, vu qu'elle partit en courant, et sans tomber cette fois, dans la nuit qui tombait déjà. Au bout d'un moment, il laissa échapper un soupir.

Gaito : De rien, Imotô-chan…

* * *

**Gaito:** ... Tu m'as frappé.

**Yuki:** Hai. ^^

**Gaito:** ... *la saisit par la peau du cou et la fixe* ... Serais-tu vraiment...

**Yuki:** ... A ton avis? Lâche-moiiiii!

**Kaito&Hippo:** ... Encore en train de se battre...

**Sayo:** ... Gaito, lâche-la. Dans ton intéret.

**Hao:** Tu ne devrais pas t'en mêler, si?

**Sayo:** Toi, tais-toi.

**Hao:** ... *va bouder*


	30. La Trahison des BBS

**Nom: La trahison des Black Beauty Sisters**

**Auteur:** Gakuto-Sara

**Disclaimer:** Pô-t-a moi %) Et ze gagne pas de sous %)

**

* * *

**

Yuki soupira. Elle avait tourné l'idée de ce que Gaito avait fait dans tous les sens, toute la nuit, sans trouver de réponse. Il aurait pu l'attraper facilement, si elle s'était blessée… Et pourtant…

Et puis sa façon de lancer « Imotô-chan » l'avait surprise… Il se moquait d'elle, ça c'était certain, mais…

Elle bailla un grand coup, jeta un œil à sa pendule et étouffa un cri de surprise.

Yuki : Shimatta ! Déjà six heures… (1)

Elle ne pourrait décidément pas dormir cette nuit-là, alors elle partit se promener sur la plage. Si elle venait vraiment de la mer… Si elle était apparue sur une plage… C'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle elle se sentait si proche de l'élément liquide en furie…

Toute à sa réflexion, elle s'assit sur un rocher.

Et ne vit qu'à la dernière minute le poing s'abattre sur son visage.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Yuki : …

Elle entrouvrit un œil.

Elle était vivante, un bon point. Elle était sur la plage, un autre bon point. Elle était libre, un dernier.

Car elle sentait que quelque chose clochait.

Elle porta lentement la main à son cou, effarée par avance de ce qu'elle savait déjà.

Elle ouvrit son pendentif et n'y découvrit qu'une perle. Celle d'Hikari. Celles d'Hanon et Coco lui avaient été volées.

Elle se releva rapidement et fonça au Pearl Piari, dans le but d'avertir les princesses, mais apparemment elles s'étaient rendues compte qu'il y avait un problème. Un GROS problème.

Les Black Beauty Sisters se tenaient devant l'écran, triomphantes.

Mimi : Bienvenues, Princesses Sirènes !

Sheshe : Si vous ne voulez pas que cette tornade engloutisse la ville…

Elle désigna un tourbillon géant qu'elles avaient surement créé.

Sheshe : … Vous viendrez nous rejoindre immédiatement !

Mimi : Sinon bye-bye les humains !

Et l'écran se brouilla, pour redevenir noir. Yuki regarda par la fenêtre. Ce n'était pas du bluff, elle pouvait voir la tornade non loin de la côte. Elle et Hippo s'avancèrent histoire de voir mieux, mais une sorte de… D'onde les fit se plier en deux, avec l'impression que leurs têtes allaient exploser. Et bizarrement, ils étaient apparemment les seuls à ressentir cela.

Les Princesses allaient pour le mieux.

Yuki se laissa tomber sur le sol, sachant par avance que ça allait passer. Hippo finit par l'imiter.

Luchia : Mais qu'est ce que…

Noelle : Chut ! Laisse-les…

L'onde repartit, lente, laissant quelques mauvais souvenirs aux deux enfants.

Yuki : Oh…

Hippo : Nous devons… Aller voir les Black Beauty Sisters…

Lina : Attendez, Hippo, Yuki, vous êtes mal en point, vous…

Yuki : On y va !

Ils se hâtèrent donc, et Yuki revêtit une combinaison de plongée bleue, prenant des cachets que Nikkora avait préparés à son attention. Puis ils plongèrent, direction les deux démons de la mer.

((((((((((((((((((((((

Kaito : Où…

Il venait de se réveiller et le regrettait déjà. Un lancinant mal de tête le maintint allongé. Il tenta bien de bouger, mais un sceptre s'abattit à quelques centimètres, ce qui bizarrement le dissuada. A la place, il regarda celui qui avait failli le frapper.

Et là, il eut un choc.

C'était le garçon aux cheveux argent. Ce n'aurait pas été une surprise pour toute personne normale, mais Kaito était malade de pas être avec Luchia et à cause aussi du mal de tête qu'il ne parvenait pas à supporter.

Kaito : Tu…

((((((((((((((((((((

Mimi : On a bien fait de trahir Gaito-sama !

Sheshe : Si on l'a trahi, c'est plus la peine de l'appeler Gaito-sama…

Mimi : Tu as raison Sheshe !

Yuuri : On les a trouvées !

Les quatre Dark Lovers et Kanda apparurent. Ils étaient tous furieux, et pour une bonne raison :

Kanda : Gaito-sama vous a dit de rester tranquille, vous deux !

Eriru : Da-Da à raison !

Kanda : Arrête de m'appeler comme ça…

Izul : N'empêche, vous n'avez pas à prendre de telles initiatives !

Eriru : T'as raison Izu-Izu !

Izul&Kanda : Eriru…

Eriru : D'accord, je me tais, je me tais…

Pendant que Kanda et Izul faisaient taire Eriru, Yuuri et Maria regardaient les Black Beauty Sisters. S'ils en avaient tous fait autant, ils auraient sans doute pu esquiver l'attaque. Mais avec trois personnes, dont une folle, déconcentrées, il n'y avait aucune chance. Un rideau de lumière enveloppa les Dark Lovers et Kanda. Il opposa une grande résistance, mais le pouvoir des perles finit par avoir raison de lui, comme des autres.

Yuki : Black Beauty Sisters !

Luchia : Vous allez arrêter ça tout de suite !

Les Princesses, Yuki et le jeune blondinet qu'était Hippo se précipitèrent. Les Princesses se transformèrent donc, et Hippo et Yuki foncèrent, épées dressées pour le cas de Yuki, vers Mimi et Sheshe.

Qui les envoyèrent bouler d'une simple attaque.

Yuki s'enfonça dans les profondeurs, perdant l'oxygène qu'elle avait, fermant déjà les yeux…

Aqua Regina : Yuki ! Noboru Himei !

Yuki : … *Aqua Regina ?*

Aqua Regina : Tu peux respirer sous l'eau, Noboru Himei. Concentre-toi. Fais-le. Au moins pour Kanda et les autres. Et donne cela à Hippo.

Et elle lui glissa une clef dorée dans la main.

Yuki : *Me concentrer… Aqua Regina… Vous y croyez vraiment ? Bon…*

Elle ferma les yeux et inspira un bon coup. Sans que l'eau meurtrière ne coulât dans ses poumons. Sans avoir mal. Naturellement. Alors, d'un coup de pied, elle se propulsa vers la surface.

Le spectacle n'était pas brillant. Les Princesses étaient capturées, et Hippo se battait tant bien que mal. Elle nagea jusqu'à lui et lui donna la clef. Le regard du blondinet s'éclaira, et il la remercia rapidement, pour saisir et brandir la clef.

Et là… Il se transforma. En une immense créature mi-pégase mi-hippocampe.

Mimi : C'est… C'est quoi ça ?

Sheshe : J'en sais rien… Dark Lovers, Kanda, occupez-vous d'eux !

En effet, Yuki et Hippo leur fonçait dessus et vu la nouvelle taille du blondinet elles préféraient ne pas avoir à l'affronter. Kanda et les Dark Lovers les encerclèrent.

Yuki : *Kanda-kun… Je ne veux pas me battre contre toi !*

Hippo : *Yuuri-san… Ecarte-toi, s'il te plait…*

Mais leurs pensées ne furent pas entendues. Yuuri, Kanda et les autres les attaquèrent brusquement.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Kaito : Lâche… Lâche-moi…

Le garçon l'avait en effet attrapé par le menton. Il souriait.

Kaito : Qu'est ce que tu…

Gaito : Ce que je veux j'imagine ? Mais t'aider à atteindre le but des Panthalassiens… Bien que tu ne sois pas le seul qu'il faille remettre dans le droit chemin… *Pour l'instant, ils ne se débrouillent pas mal. Je n'interviendrais pas.*

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Yuki : KANDA-KUN !!!!

Hippo : YUURI-SAN !!!!

Hippo se retransforma en humain et Yuki et lui s'évanouirent et commencèrent à couler.

Sheshe : Pas résistants ces deux là…

Mimi : Onto dayo nee !

Yuuri : Hippo-sama !

Kanda : Yurô-san !

Mimi : Hein ?

Kanda et Yuuri avaient visiblement retrouvé leurs esprits et s'étaient précipités sur leurs amis.

Sheshe et Mimi s'étonnèrent, puis redoublèrent de moqueries.

Kanda : Yurô-san…

Yuuri : Hippo-sama, nous ne serons sans doute jamais ensemble sous l'eau… Mais…

Kanda : En mémoire de ce que nous avons vécu sur terre…

Les deux démons des eaux se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête, puis se précipitèrent sur les Black Beauty Sisters. Qui les repoussèrent tout aussi facilement. Kanda se débrouilla pour recevoir la plus grande partie du choc, protégeant Yuuri, mais ne put s'empêcher d'hurler. Yuuri fit de même, mais parce qu'elle avait eu peur. Très peur.

Ces hurlements réveillèrent les trois autres. Qui virent la scène.

Izul : Qu'est ce que…

Maria, l'interrompant : Yuuri, Kanda !

Elles se précipitèrent et rattrapèrent leurs deux amis.

Yuuri : Izul, Eriru, Maria…

Kanda ne dit rien, normal il s'était évanoui sous la douleur.

Izul : Nous ne nous laisserons pas manipuler !

Eriru : On va leur montrer, hein Izu-Izu ?

Izul : ARRÊTE !

Eriru : Je plaisantais, on y va ?

L'autre hocha la tête. Mais même à trois contre deux, elles se faisaient facilement battre. Mais Eriru fit quelque chose d'inattendu. Peut-être que c'était une journée à miracles, vous savez ces jours où tout vous sourit. En tout cas, un trait de génie traversa pour une première et dernière fois son esprit.

Elle frappa Sheshe, qui esquiva, mais pas assez vite. Son micro et celui de Mimi s'entrechoquèrent, libérant les perles. Qui tombèrent sur les deux Belles au Dois Dormant, qui se réveillaient à peine.

Puis tout ce passa au ralenti.

Sheshe et Mimi se précipitèrent sur les perles. Les Dark Lovers aussi.

Yuki et Hippo tendirent simplement les mains et les attrapèrent. Simplement comme ça.

Aussitôt les perles qu'ils venaient d'attraper se mirent à briller, ainsi que celle qui reposait dans le pendentif d'Hikari. Sara, intriguée, regarda son pendentif scintiller, et les Princesses capturées virent leurs micros devenir lumineux.

Aqua Regina : Merci, Yuki, Hippo. Princesses, il est temps de vous confier un nouveau pouvoir.

Elle confia donc une nouvelle chanson à Luchia, puis disparut comme elle était venue. Mais les Princesses ne pourraient pas intervenir à temps pour que la tornade, finalement lancée par les Black Beauty, ne dévaste pas la ville. Il fallait – faut toujours de toute façon- faire quelque chose.

Hippo et Yuki voulurent s'interposer. Simplement ils ne pouvaient pas.

Il y eut un grand éclair de lumière blanche.

Mimi : Mais… Qu'est ce que…

Sheshe : ça… Mimi, on s'en va !

Trop tard.

Quand la lumière disparut, la tornade s'était évanouie.

Les Princesses se mirent à chanter.

Mimi : Arrgh… Gaito-sama…

Sheshe : Gaito-sama… Au secours…

BBS : GAITO-SAMA !

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Gaito : Pfff…

Il sourit. Les Black Beauty Sisters n'avaient aucune chance, et il le savait depuis le début. Raison pour laquelle il n'était pas intervenu.

Mais maintenant, à lui de leur donner une bonne leçon.

Il activa son pouvoir et son sceptre se mit à briller.

Un rayon violet et argenté se précipita vers les Black Beauty Sisters.

Les frappa dans un éclair de ténèbres.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Luchia : … Qu'est ce que…

Les deux démones de la mer avaient disparu.

Enfin, pas complètement.

Deux lottes, une rouge et une bleue, se tenaient à leur place.

Les deux poissons s'enfuirent.

Luchia : Ces poissons, c'étaient…

Karen : Les Black Beauty Sisters ?Des lottes ?!?

Noelle : On s'en occupera plus tard ! Regardez Hippo et Yuki !

Les deux enfants flottaient, inconscients.

Et complètement K.O.

* * *

**Gakuto-Sara:** (1) Moi, ça m'est déjà arrivé... Je peux vous dire que j'étais pas fraiche, après %)

**Gaito:** Tu m'étonnes, encore une imbécilité... Tss %)

**Yuki:** Zzzzz... *dort*

**Mimi&Sheshe:** Gaito-samaaaa... Vous êtes méchants...

**Gaito:** Tu m'étonnes! %)

**Yuki:** Zzzz...

**Gaito:** Elle dort encore? Fragile, la gamine %)

**Kaito:** ... ... ... Zzzz...

**Gaito: **Dire que j'allais oublier le baka...


	31. Last Battle

**Nom: Last Battle**

**Auteur:** Gakuto-Sara

**Disclaimer:** Z'ai essayé de les kidnapper, mais z'ai pas réussi... par contre, le scénario et les persos sont à moi %)

_

* * *

_

_Une lande désertique, noire, morte. Terrifiante._

_Peur, effroi, tristesse._

_Elle tremblait._

_Quelque chose clochait. Personne n'était en vue, ennemis, amis, personne.  
__Ce n'était pas un flash.  
__Et pourtant elle se sentait très mal, assaillie par des sentiments qui n'étaient pas les siens._

_Peur, colère, haine, envie de vengeance._

_Et au loin, peut-être, le commencement d'une lumière. Oh, une faible étincelle, mais une étincelle quand même._

_Elle se mit à courir de toutes ses forces vers cette bulle blanche. Plus elle se rapprochait, plus elle semblait entendre quelque chose. Un air. Une chanson, sans doute, mais elle était incapable de reconnaitre la voix.  
__Elle finit par atteindre cette lumière, et son malaise se dissipa. Remplacé par une impression de bien-être et de pureté.  
__Où était-elle donc ?_

_L'air se faisait plus présent, désormais._

_Elle regarda autour d'elle.  
__Après l'espace blanc se dessinait un tout petit dôme orangé, et la lande noire entourait l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Mais où se trouvait-elle ?  
__Elle avança vers l'espace orange, comme un papillon attiré par la lumière._

_La musique se faisait de plus en plus forte._

_Et une sorte d'onde orangée fit chavirer la conscience de Yuki. Estourbie par le choc, elle resta un instant assise puis se releva.  
__Un sentiment puissant l'envahissait._

_Plus elle se rapprochait du centre, plus elle distinguait un divan. Une personne dormant sur les genoux d'une autre, qui avait de longs cheveux noirs. Elle voulut encore s'approcher, mais une main glacée se plaqua sur son front et tout s'évanouit._

* * *

Il sourit.

**Gaito :** Espèce de petite fouineuse…

Un peu plus et elle aurait découvert la vérité. Non, pas la vérité, mais quelque chose qui l'aurait induite en erreur. Et il n'avait pas besoin de ça.  
Elle dormait toujours, et faisait apparemment un cauchemar.  
Il allait se relever pour partir quand elle attrapa, sans doute inconsciemment, le bas de son manteau.

Il haussa un sourcil.

**Yuki :** Oni… Sama…  
**Gaito :** … !

Si Ki n'avait pas existé, il aurait presque pu croire que c'était à lui que s'adressaient ces deux mots.  
Il soupira. Cette gamine lui en aurait décidément fait voir de toutes les couleurs…  
Si elle se réveillait maintenant, il était plutôt mal barré…

Bah, ça ne changerait rien.

Elle finit par lâcher son manteau, et lui disparut.  
Elle se réveilla.

_Seule_.

Après sa drôle de vision, elle avait fait un rêve qui devenait récurrent. Elle courrait après Ki, qui était accompagné de deux personnes, mais quand elle l'attrapait, c'était Gaito qui se retournait.  
Encore un rêve de mauvais augure, sans doute. Bah, elle s'en occuperait plus tard. Aujourd'hui n'était pas une journée ensoleillée, bien au contraire. Le tonnerre grondait de partout.  
Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la « disparition » des Black Beauty. Et ces deux jours n'avaient pas été de tout repos.  
Déjà, un château qui s'avérait être celui de Gaito était sorti du fond de la mer.

La tempête ne cessait de se déchainer depuis.

Les Princesses devaient sans cesse se battre contre les Dark Lovers, plus puissantes que jamais.  
Et Yuki et Hippo n'étaient pas en reste, ils se battaient aussi, mais contre un ennemi bien plus puissant à leur goût : la maladie. Sans cesse dans les vapes, ils étaient restés au lit.  
Mais aujourd'hui, ils étaient tous de sortie.  
Pas une sortie éducative, malheureusement. Direction château de Gaito, pour un dernier combat, qui serait sans doute décisif.

Très encourageant, tout ça.

Elle finit par se lever et mettre sa combinaison de plongée, puis réveilla les autres. Ils se dirigèrent donc tous vers la plage, puis plongèrent.  
Arrivés devant le château flottant, Yuki, Hippo et les autres s'arrêtèrent. La lourde porte en bois était fermée.

**Luchia :** On fait comment, pour entrer ?  
**Lina :** Je ne pense pas que toquer gentiment à la porte suffise…  
**Karen :** On a une autre solution ?  
**Hippo :** … Moi, non, mais quelqu'un s'est chargé d'en créer une…

Les Princesses se retournèrent pour découvrir une sorte de mur liquide, qui semblait aspirer l'eau…

Et les gens qui étaient dedans…

**Luchia :** KYYAAAA !

Ils tentèrent bien de résister, nageant à contre-courant, mais finirent tous par s'envoler dans les airs…

* * *

Yuki s'éveilla lentement.  
Se redressa.  
Secoua Hippo, qui était étendu à côté d'elle.

**Yuki :** Eh, Hippo ! Hippo !

Il se réveilla lui aussi, jeta un œil à Yuki, qui le regardait d'un air interloqué.

**Yuki et Hippo :** Eh ! Tu sais que tu…  
**Yuki et Hippo :** Quoi ?  
**Yuki :** Qu'est ce que…

Chacun se regarda et eut une exclamation étouffée.

**Yuki :** C'est quoi encore cette histoire…

Au lieu de sa combinaison, elle portait une sorte de tenue rouge qui ressemblait un peu à celle des Princesses, et Hippo, en humain, une tenue blanche et bleue qui ressemblait à celle d'un magicien.  
Après un moment d'indignation passé, ils réveillèrent les Princesses.

**Karen :** Vous êtes habillés comment, là ?  
**Luchia :** C'est vrai, qu'est ce que c'est que ces tenues !  
**Yuki :** Pas de commentaires, s'il vous plait.  
**Hippo :** C'est sûr que vous, Gaito vous respecte trop pour vous habiller n'importe comment ! C'est pas juste !  
**Yuki :** Oui, mais vu qu'on y peut rien…

Elle se leva avec lassitude et fit quelques pas, s'éloignant des Princesses.

Mauvaise idée. Très mauvaise idée.

Une sorte de mur liquide la sépara des autres.  
Elle tenta bien de passer au travers, mais en vain.  
Après s'être déchainée pendant un moment, elle appela :

**Yuki :** Princesses, vous m'entendez ?

Une voix qu'elle identifia comme celle de Noelle lui parvint, un peu assourdie par le mur qui les séparait.

**Noelle :** Cinq sur cinq !  
**Karen :** Mais on a aucune idée pour te sortir de là !  
**Lina :** Tout va bien, de ton côté ?  
**Yuki :** Oui, ça va !  
**Karen :** Je crois bien que tu vas devoir te débrouiller seule, là…  
**Yuki :** Dans ce cas, partez avec Hippo dans l'autre sens, on se retrouvera bien !

Les Princesses acceptèrent bon gré mal gré et Yuki partit. Elle avançait au hasard, sans vraiment réussir à se repérer.  
Une petite heure s'était déjà écoulée et Yuki commençait à s'ennuyer ferme, quand elle s'aperçut que le sol devenu pentu se couvrait d'eau, et que seul un passage exigu en profondeur permettait de passer. Deux voix retentirent derrière elle.

**Maria :** Bien, maintenant tu vas te rendre gentiment !  
**Eriru :** Oui sinon Gaito-sama va se fâcher, et c'est pas bien qu'il soit fâché !  
**Maria :** Eriru, je t'en prie, tais-toi…

La jeune fille se retourna, acculée. Sourit.

**Yuki :** Je suis un peu pressée, là, donc… A une prochaine fois peut-être !

Elle plongea dans l'eau sans prêter attention aux cristaux de glace et rayons d'énergie négative. Là, Yuki se rendit compte de deux choses :

~ De un, Maria savait encore viser, du sang coulait d'une plaie sur sa joue.  
~ Et de deux, sa « magnifique » tenue était fichue. Tant mieux.

Elle ne remonta pas et prit directement le passage. Yuki nagea un temps qui lui sembla infini avant d'apercevoir un rebord assez haut.  
Elle se hissa donc, car oui l'héroïne peut pas mourir d'épuisement parce qu'elle n'a pas pu escalader un rebord. Une fois qu'elle eut reprit son souffle, elle se releva…

Et se sentit attrapée par des filets d'eau.

**Yuki :** … Vous avez peur de moi à ce point là ?  
**Gaito :** Non, mais j'ai envie que tu m'écoutes pour une fois, au lieu d'essayer, en vain, de m'attaquer.

Elle soupira.

**Yuki :** Qu'est ce que vous voulez encore ?

Elle avait bien appuyé sur le « encore », visiblement lassée de tout cela.  
Ironiquement, elle lui ressemblait un peu, sur ce côté là. Sarcastique jusqu'au bout.  
Cela leur faisait au moins un point commun, c'était toujours ça.

**Gaito :** … Rien de plus que ce que je voulais auparavant…  
**Yuki :** Dans ce cas, ma réponse ne changera pas non plus.  
**Gaito :** Tu ne veux donc toujours pas m'obéir ?  
**Yuki :** Pourquoi, je devrais ? Je n'ai strictement aucune raison de le faire.  
**Gaito :** … Tu veux donc que je t'en donne, des raisons ?

Elle frissonna imperceptiblement. Sous sa moquerie apparente, elle était glacée. Il avait les moyens de la faire ployer, et tous deux le savaient. Alors pourquoi s'embêtait-il à discuter avec elle ?  
Il se rapprocha de la jeune fille et essuya le sang qui goutait de la plaie causée par Maria. Elle frissonna encore plus imperceptiblement que la première fois. Ce type était effrayant.

**Yuki :** …  
**Gaito :** Alors ?  
**Yuki :** …Alors quoi ? Que voulez-vous que je vous réponde ? Mon devoir est de protéger les princesses, pas de les trahir !  
**Gaito :** Ton devoir, dis-tu… Mais que sais-tu de ce que tu dois faire ou non ? Qui te l'a dit ? Aqua Regina peut-être, ou bien ta chère Hikari… Pff… Tu es ridicule, ma pauvre.  
**Yuki :** … Être ridicule vaut mieux qu'être mauvais…  
**Gaito :** …C'est toi qui le dis, n'empêche que c'est plus souvent le mauvais que le ridicule qui gagne…  
**Yuki :** Il n'y a pas que gagner dans la vie, mais ça vous ne pouvez pas le savoir.

Elle réfléchissait intensément, cherchant une issue. Mais là, elle ne la voyait pas, l'issue en question.  
Elle pensa à Hikari.

**Yuki :** _*Mademoiselle Hikari-san. Qu'auriez vous fait à ma place ?*_

Elle aurait chanté. Comme toutes les sirènes. Elle aurait chanté la chanson qu'elle adorait, et qu'elle avait apprise à Yuki.  
_Legend of Mermaid_, la légende de la sirène.  
Yuki ferma les yeux, ignorant le commentaire moqueur du jeune homme en face d'elle.

**Yuki :** _Yukkuri to kumo wa nagarete niji no hate ni kiete itta  
Hoshi-tachi wa shinju no you ni  
Tsuyoi hikari hanachihajimeru  
Minami no sora kara kikoeru kuchibue  
Sou otona ni naru toki ga kiteita_

_Kiseki wo meguru bouken  
yasashii haha no negai wo mune ni idakinagara daremo ga tabi wo shiteru  
hoshi furu yoru no FANTAJIA  
Afureru namida to inori dare ni mo wakaranai  
Mirai wo terashiteru_

Elle y arrivait ! Elle voyait Karen, Noelle, Coco, Hippo et Hikari qui luttaient désespérément contre Sara, Kanda et les Dark Lovers.  
Elle se demanda un instant où étaient Luchia, Hanon et Lina.  
Sauf que voir Kanda et continuer de chanter, c'était quasi-impossible pour la jeune fille, surtout après le baiser du théâtre. Elle se mit à rougir et cessa brutalement de chanter, comme étourdie.  
Gaito devait attendre ça, ou bien il agit instinctivement, mais il la gifla.

Elle ne dit rien, malgré le choc. Ç'aurait été avouer qu'il lui avait fait mal.

**Gaito :** Ne chantes plus jamais ça, tu entends, jamais. Cette chanson ne t'aidera pas, imbécile ! M'écouteras tu, oui ou non ?  
**Yuki :** …Non.  
**Gaito :** Dans ce cas, tu ne me laisse malheureusement pas le choix.

Il plaqua sa main sur le front de la jeune fille, et celui-ci se mit à briller. Elle tenta bien de se débattre, mais tomba impuissante et endormie dans les bras de son ennemi.

**Gaito :** Oyasuminasai, Imotô-chan.

* * *

**Yuki:** ... *roupille*

**Hikari:** ... *roupille*

**Kaito:** ... *roupille*

**Gakuto-Sara:** ... C'est quoi c't'endroit ou tout le monde dort ?!?

**Gaito:** ...

**G.S.:** ... Ce serait pas un peu de ta faute à toi?

**Gaito:** Moi? C'est possible. Je dirais même probable.

**G.S.:** Gaitoo... T'es vraiment pas zentil... Je fais quoi, moi, maintenant? Je demande des reviews?


	32. Pour connaitre la vérité

**Chapitre 30: Pour connaitre la vérité, il ne faut pas avoir peur de souffrir**

**Auteur:** Gakuto-Sara  
**Disclaimer:** Vous savez, depuis le temps, que seuls Yuki et co sont à moi %)

* * *

_**???:** Noboru Himei, Murazaki Tatsuki, Hikari Chi to Kuragari Ikura. Les quatre héritiers des Panthalassiens…_

_Cette voix ne cessait de résonner autour de Yuki._

_Elle courait, sans bien savoir pourquoi. Elle savait juste qu'elle devait se dépêcher. Elle vit soudain une porte, qu'elle ouvrit brutalement.  
__Dès l'entrée, des tubes de verre encombraient la salle. Les sept Princesses étaient enfermées à l'intérieur._

_Sept, pas huit._

_En temps normal, elle aurait réagi, mais elle était trop choquée pour s'en apercevoir._

_**Yuki :** Ce rêve… C'est comme la dernière fois, mais… ça veut dire que…_

_Deux enfants étaient étendus l'un sur l'autre, endormis à tout jamais, dans une mare de sang séché._

_**Yuki :** Hippo… Yuuri… Je…_

_Kaito, dans le même état, gisait un peu plus loin. Elle le secoua un peu, ne voulant pas y croire. Tout cela ne pouvait dire qu'une chose, Gaito avait gagné._

_Il avait gagné._

_Comment cela était-il possible ?  
__Et elle, où était-elle ?_

_La jeune fille entendit soudain des sanglots.  
__Sut instinctivement que c'était elle qui pleurait.  
__Elle se rapprocha lentement du fond de la salle._

_**Yuki enchainée :** Je suis minable… Je n'ai pas su… Vous protéger…_

_C'était bien elle, un peu plus âgée peut-être. Elle pleurait sur le corps de quelqu'un.  
__Yuki, anxieuse, se rapprocha.  
__Etouffa une exclamation en reconnaissant Kanda._

_Mort._

_Des larmes se mirent à couler sans qu'elle comprenne vraiment ce que cela impliquait._

_**Yuki :** Non… Ce n'est pas… Non… NOOOOOOOOOOON !_

* * *

Yuki se réveilla en sursaut. Elle n'était pas attachée, pas dans cette salle de cauchemar, et personne n'était mort. Du moins pas encore.  
Elle mit un certain temps à essuyer ses larmes, puis se redressa lentement.  
La jeune fille aux cheveux d'argent était sur un divan mauve.  
Elle se releva et fit quelques pas, encore un peu vaseuse, puis aperçut Kaito, adossé contre une colonne, sans doute pas mort mais K.O.

**Yuki :** Kaito… Il était là lui aussi…

L'enfant se laissa tomber à côté de lui et le secoua un peu.

**Yuki :** Allez ! Du nerf, allez, lève-toi…

Elle soupira, puis décida de passer à la manière forte.  
Malgré les quelques baffes qu'elle s'était permis de lui donner, il ne montrait toujours aucun signe encourageant.

Pas faute d'avoir essayé.

Elle soupira de nouveau, puis se décida à le porter.  
Yuki réussit à le soulever, fit quelques pas puis s'écroula aux pieds de quelqu'un.

**Yuki :** Faudra penser à lui dire de faire un régime…

Puis elle remarqua qu'elle n'était pas exactement seule et elle roula sur le ventre pour éviter une possible attaque, puis se rétablit sur ses pieds.

Face à Gaito.  
Lui, qui avait les tympans à moitié explosés par le hurlement qu'elle avait poussé durant son sommeil, sourit :

**Gaito :** Plutôt puissante comme voix, Imotô-chan… Tu n'as rien à envier aux Princesses, dis-moi…  
**Yuki :** Merci du compliment…Eh ! Vous vous prenez encore pour mon frère ? Laissez-tomber, vous n'êtes pas Ki oni-sama !  
**Gaito :** Encore heureux… Car ce garçon n'est pas ton frère. Tu le sais, non ?  
**Yuki :** Quand bien même, il… Comment vous le savez d'abord ?  
**Gaito :** …A ton avis, comment cette lettre a-t-elle pu te parvenir ?  
**Yuki :** C'était vous… Pourquoi vous faites tout ça, hein ? Qu'est ce que ça vous apporte ?

Elle serra les poings.

**Gaito :** … Pour que tu comprennes la vérité j'imagine…  
**Yuki :** Quelle vérité ?  
**Gaito :** A ton avis ? Imotô-chan…  
**Yuki :** ARRÊTEZ DE M'APPELER COMME ÇA !

Yuki avait crié. Se maudissant intérieurement d'avoir perdu son calme, elle reprit :

**Yuki :** … Soit vous vous expliquez maintenant, soit vous me laissez partir.  
**Gaito :** Des explications ? Mais tu n'en as pas besoin, voyons… A moins que tu sois aussi bête que lui…

Il poussa Kaito du pied.

**Yuki :** Ne le touchez pas !  
**Gaito :** …Pourquoi pas ?  
**Yuki :** … Qui êtes vous exactement ?  
**Gaito :** … Question intéressante… Que sais-tu des Panthalassiens ?

_Panthalassiens… Sang sacré… Les quatre héritiers…_

Tous ses flashs se mélangeaient en elle, sans qu'elle sache bien ce que tout cela voulait dire.

**Yuki :** …Où voulez-vous en venir ?  
**Gaito :** Réponds.  
**Yuki :** Rien, et je n'ai pas envie d'en savoir plus.  
**Gaito :** Tu n'en sais rien ? Ne joue pas à plus bête que tu n'es, ça ne te vas pas au teint.  
**Yuki :** Quand j'aurais besoin de conseils beauté je saurai à qui m'adresser…  
**Gaito :** … Imotô-chan, je pense que tu me ressembles plus que tu ne le crois…  
**Yuki :** C'est ça, continuez de raconter n'importe quoi…  
**Gaito :** … Penses-tu vraiment ce que tu dis ?

Il saisit le menton de la jeune fille, l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux. Elle le scruta.

Yeux bleus contre yeux mauves.

Incompréhension contre amusement.

**Gaito :** …Te prends-tu toujours pour une humaine normale ?  
**Yuki :** …Qu'est ce qui me différencierait des autres ?  
**Gaito :** … T'es-tu déjà demandé pourquoi tu avais des flashs ? D'où te venaient tes pouvoirs ? … Pourquoi je m'intéresse tellement à toi ?  
**Yuki :** … Non. J'aurais dû ?  
**Gaito :** … Voyons, petite sœur…  
**Yuki :** Je… Ne… Suis pas… Votre petite sœur, compris ?  
**Gaito :** En es-tu bien sûre ?

Yuki écarquilla les yeux. Que voulait-il dire ?

Elle n'était pas…

**Gaito :** …Aqua Regina, du temps de sa pleine puissance, a détruit presque tous les Panthalassiens. Mais les rois de ceux-ci, voulant sauvegarder leurs enfants et leur race, les ont protégés de cette attaque. Aqua Regina, épuisée et impuissante désormais, n'a rien pu faire pour les rayer de la carte. Elle a donc décidé de les séparer, car leurs pouvoirs réunis étaient plus puissants que tout ce qu'elle pourrait faire.  
**Yuki :** En quoi ça me regarde ?  
**Gaito :** Tu ne vois toujours pas ? … Apparemment non. Elle enferma donc l'ainé dans le bastion de ses ancêtres, et le scella. Elle en confia la clef à un des autres enfants, créant inévitablement une rivalité qui les empêcheraient de se connaître. Le cadet fut envoyé sur terre, et la petite dernière aussi. Quatre enfants qui n'auraient jamais pu se connaitre sans intervention extérieure, n'est ce pas… ?  
**Yuki :** Arrêtez de tourner autour du pot ! Qu'est ce que vous cherchez à dire à la fin ?  
**Gaito :** Pff… Hippo, Gardien des Scellés… Kaito et toi dans le monde des humains, et moi emprisonné ici…  
**Yuki :** …Vous voulez dire que… ?  
**Gaito :** Exactement.  
**Yuki :** … Vous rigolez j'espère…  
**Gaito :** Pas le moins du monde.

Elle haussa les sourcils. C'était impossible, c'était délirant, c'était…

La vérité.  
Elle cligna des yeux.

C'était logique…  
Mais incroyable.

Elle ne pouvait pas accepter ça.

**Yuki :** …Comment pouvez vous dire de telles imbécilités avec une telle assurance ?  
**Gaito :** …Sans doute parce que ce ne sont pas des imbécilités.  
**Yuki :** …

Elle baissa la tête.

**Gaito :** Alors, Imotô-chan ?  
**Yuki :** … Il n'y a qu'une personne qui avait le droit de m'appeler comme ça, et elle ne le faisait pas. Et vous n'êtes pas cette personne.  
**Gaito :** Encore Ki, nee… Tu es plutôt têtue, dans ton genre…  
**Yuki :** Vous aussi vous êtes têtu… Et c'est pas un compliment !  
**Gaito :** Ah oui ? Je le prends quand même ainsi…  
**Yuki :** …  
**Gaito :** De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix.  
**Yuki :** … On a toujours le choix.  
**Gaito :** En effet, tu as le choix… Entre m'obéir…  
**Yuki :** Zettai !  
**Gaito :** … Je disais… Entre m'obéir comme je te le demande… Ou rester fidèle aux Princesses et perdre ton cher Kanda…  
**Yuki :** … Comment…

Elle savait depuis un certain temps qu'il savait pour Hippo et Yuuri, mais elle et Kanda… Il savait beaucoup trop de choses… Beaucoup trop…  
S'il savait, cela pouvait très bien être lui qui avait provoqué son dernier rêve…

Et donc, c'était…

**Yuki :** Ce qui se passerait si… Je ne vous obéissais pas, j'imagine…  
**Gaito :** … Tu imagine bien.  
**Yuki :** …

Angle d'attaque différent, premier essai.

**Yuki :** … Et Sara, elle n'en a jamais assez de toutes vos histoires ?  
**Gaito :** … Laisse ce que tu ne connais pas à ceux que ça concerne.  
**Yuki :** Ah oui ? Mais, si je suis votre sœur, ce dont je doute fort, ça me concerne !  
**Gaito :** … Je te dis de laisser Sara en dehors de ça.  
**Yuki :** … Hin…

Elle eut un petit sourire, exactement le genre de sourire dont Gaito raffolait, et qui filait une frousse terrible.

**Yuki :** Et pourtant, c'est bien pour elle que vous faites tout ça, non ?  
**Gaito :** Dépasser les bornes n'est pas chose recommandée avec moi, Imotô-chan…

Il posa sa main sur le front brûlant de la jeune fille, qui s'attendit à perdre conscience.  
Mais elle resta lucide. Par contre, elle sentit une effroyable douleur poindre sous les doigts glacés de son grand frère, puisqu'il l'était.

Plaquant ses mains sur celle du jeune homme, cherchant à l'enlever, elle se débattit, cherchant à se dégager dans un effort dérisoire. Peine perdue.

**Yuki :** Mademoiselle… Hikari… San… Kanda… Kun… Argh!

La douleur sembla augmenter et elle serra de plus belle ses mains sur celle de Gaito.

**Gaito :** … Plus tu penseras à eux, plus tu auras mal… Imbécile.

Il la lâcha brusquement et elle tomba au sol.

Elle papillonna des paupières en tentant tant bien que mal de reprendre ses esprits.

**Yuki :** Si je me bats… Ce n'est pas pour être libre… Pas pour être heureuse… Mais…

Elle attrapa le vêtement de Kaito et le serra fortement.

Gaito, qui semblait bien s'amuser, s'agenouilla et ébouriffa presque fraternellement les cheveux de sa petite sœur.

Presque.

**Yuki :** Je veux protéger… Les gens qui comptent… Pour moi…

Elle ferma les yeux, et sentit sa marque s'activer. Gaito n'eut sans doute pas le temps de réagir, et la laissa faire.

Un instant plus tard, Yuki et Kaito apparaissaient entre Kanda et Hippo, qui se battaient férocement.

**Kanda :** Yurô-san !

Rompant l'affrontement, il se précipita et allait attraper la main de son amie quand une attaque violette le faucha et l'envoya faire connaissance avec les colonnes du palais.

**Hippo :** Gaito !  
**Luchia :** On vous a retrouvé, enfin, mais… KAITO !

Les Princesses Rose, Outremer et Verte venaient d'entrer. Luchia fonça vers celui qu'elle aimait.

**Hikari :** Qu'est ce que vous leur avez fait ?  
**Gaito :** … Toi, tu le sais, non… ?

Hikari, la gentille et douce Hikari, perdait son calme.

**Hikari :** Vous vous comportez envers eux comme s'ils n'étaient que de simples objets !  
**Gaito :** Parce qu'ils sont autre chose ?  
**Hikari :** Espèce de… De…  
**Gaito :** De ?  
**Hikari :** … Pour des gens comme vous, les qualificatifs n'existent pas… Vous êtes trop ignoble…  
**Gaito :** Cela dit, je n'ai rien fait ou presque à Yuki, elle a cherché elle-même ce qui lui est arrivé.  
**Hikari :** C'est ça…  
**Luchia :** De quoi vous parlez ? Hikari, tu sais quelque chose ?  
**Hikari :** … Luchia…  
**Gaito :** Laisse donc, je vais lui expliquer moi-même. Ainsi, même cette Princesse avec deux de tension comprendra de quoi nous parlons.

Les deux Princesses se raidirent. Gaito claqua des doigts et la salle changea brusquement, dévoilant d'énormes gravures peintes sur les murs.

**Gaito :** Toute l'histoire des Panthalassiens est gravée sur ces murs. _Notre_ histoire.  
**Luchia :** Qu'est ce que…

Les Princesses jetaient autour d'elles des regards interloqués, sauf Hikari. Elle n'avait pas besoin de regarder, elle connaissait cette histoire. Et que trop bien à son goût.

**Luchia :** Qu'est ce que ça veut dire, tout ça ?  
**Lina :** Que voulez vous faire de Kaito et Yuki ?  
**Hikari :** Les trois héritiers au service du quatrième… Vous savez pourtant que cela romprait l'équilibre…  
**Gaito :** …Comme vient de dire la Princesse Blanche, les quatre héritiers. J'ai expliqué à Kaito et Yuki, mais le quatrième doit être au courant, maintenant… A moins qu'il ne soit aussi bête que son frère ou aussi hypocrite que sa sœur…  
**Hanon :** De qui parlez-vous ?  
**Hikari :** Hippo, attenti…

Trop tard.

Gaito se rapprocha d'Hippo à une vitesse hallucinante et plaqua la main sur le front du petit blond.

Celui-ci ouvrit de grands yeux, complètement déboussolé, et tomba à la renverse à côté de Kaito et Yuki.

Inerte.

Yuuri se précipita et forma un rempart de son corps.

**Gaito :** Eh bien, Yuuri…  
**Yuuri :** … Gaito-sama… Je… Vous…

Elle inspira un grand coup.

**Yuuri :** Gaito-sama, si vous le touchez, je vous jure que je vous tuerai.  
**Gaito :** Sûrement, sûrement… Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est au courant…  
**Luchia :** Au courant de quoi ? Expliquez-vous, à la fin !  
**Gaito :** Pff… Tous pareils…  
**Hikari :** Luchia, les quatre héritiers. Les quatre ! Tu ne vois donc pas ?  
**Luchia :** Tu veux dire que…  
**Gaito :** Que Kaito, Hippo et Yuki sont mes frères et sœur, oui. Tu comprends vite, dis donc.

Il y eut un blanc.

Gros, le blanc.

**Luchia :** Vous… Yuki, Hippo… V… Kaito… Vous… VOUS MENTEZ !

Elle fit mine de se précipiter sur Gaito avec comme seules armes ses poings, mais Hikari l'arrêta.

**Hikari :** Luchia, arrête !

Elle jeta un regard réprobateur à Gaito, qui lui répondit par un sourire ironique.

**Hikari :** Cela ne sert à rien, il a raison. Et puis, cela ne change rien. Kaito est Kaito, Hippo est Hippo et Yuki est Yuki. Qu'ils soient liés à Gaito ou pas.  
**Luchia :** Tu le savais ?  
**Hikari :** … Oui. Mais cela ne change rien, je te dis !  
**Luchia :** Mais…  
**Hanon :** Hikari a raison, Luchia !

La Princesse Outremer s'avança.

**Hanon :** Est-ce qu'une seule fois tu as cru voir Gaito au travers de leurs traits, est ce qu'une seule fois leurs comportements t'ont semblé pareils à celui de cet homme ? Non, parce qu'ils sont différents !  
**Lina :** Chacun à eu sa vie, chacun à eu ses choix…

Elle allait continuer quand une forte lumière orangée s'interposa et une pâle silhouette se dessina lentement devant Sara.

**???:** Onee-sama…

Elle ferma les yeux et se mit à chanter.

**Luchia :** U… Utako ?

* * *

**Gaito:** C'est qui celle là?

**Yuki:** Celle qui va... Enfin, tu verras^^

**Gaito:** Eeeh?

**Yuki:** TU VERRAS J'AI DIT!

**Gaito:** ... *tympans explosés*


	33. Noboru Himei

**Nom: Noboru Himei**

**Auteur:** Gakuto-Sara  
**Disclaimer:** ... Pour le dernier chap... Vous voulez même pas m'épargner? Ouiiin... Pas à moi...

* * *

**Hikari :** U… Utako ?

La petite sirène chantait, sans s'interrompre une seconde. Sans un regard pour les Princesses, ni Gaito. Elle fixait sa grande sœur, sans ciller, entourée d'une aura orangée.  
Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Luchia, Hikari et les autres. Même Sara sentit ses joues devenir humides.

Hikari sourit tristement, puis baissa la tête.

**Utako :** Onee-sama… Je suis désolée.

Elle commença à disparaitre, comme elle était apparue. Mais tous sentaient, sans vraiment savoir comment, qu'elle ne reviendrait pas. Jamais.  
Et cela bouleversaient les sirènes. Toutes les sirènes, sans exception. Sara y compris. Mais elle était surtout stupéfaite. Stupéfaite de n'avoir pas su comprendre.

**Sara :** U… Utako…  
**Utako :** Onee-sama… Le jour où nos parents sont morts sous cette bâtisse, j'étais avec eux, avec tous ceux qui vivaient dans cet océan que tu avais juré de protéger… J'étais avec eux, et j'ai cru mourir… Mais pourtant je me suis réveillée. Seule. Sans personne.  
**Sara :** U…  
**Utako :** Ne m'interromps pas, je t'en prie. Je ne pourrais pas tout te dire si tu me parle.  
**Sara :** …  
**Utako :** Je me suis souvent demandé pourquoi j'étais encore en vie. Pourquoi je n'étais pas avec les autres. Puis j'ai compris. C'est pour toi que je suis encore ici. Pour te rappeler que tu n'es pas uniquement la jeune femme trahie. Tu as pu retrouver quelqu'un qui te comprend. Mais si tu veux vraiment aider celui que tu aime, tu ne dois pas l'enfermer dans sa solitude. Tu dois l'aider autrement, tu dois détruire ce que tu as toi-même construit. Tu dois briser Gaito pour qu'il puisse vivre de nouveau.  
**Sara :** Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?  
**Utako :** Je suis désolée, Onee-sama. Je ne peux pas t'aider plus, je suis trop proche de ma fin…

Etaient-ce des larmes qui faisaient briller si fort les yeux de la petite sirène ? En tout cas, Sara sembla changer. Elle serra sa sœur dans les bras. Hikari et les autres purent alors voir le sourire amer de la Princesse Orange. Celle-ci murmura, à travers ses larmes :

**Sara :** Je n'ai jamais oublié…  
**Utako :** Onee-sama, Daisuki... Sayonara.

Sara referma les bras sur du vide. Utako avait disparu, laissant derrière elle quelques paillettes orangées. Les dernières traces d'une vie qui aurait du se terminer il y a bien longtemps.

**Sara :** …

Elle lança un regard brillant de larmes à Gaito, comme pour chercher son soutien. Lui avait les sourcils froncés, inquiet de l'influence qu'avait eu Utako sur « sa » Princesse, sans se rendre compte que les Dark Lovers étaient cachées derrière une colonne pour l'espionner.

**Hikari :** Sara !  
**Sara :** … ?  
**Hikari :** Reste.  
**Luchia :** Oui, Hikari a raison, reste avec nous ! Tu es une Princesse, toi aussi !  
**Hanon :** C'est vrai ! Utako te l'a dit, non ?  
**Lina :** Ton rôle est de protéger ton océan, et ceux… Et celui que tu aime. Car tu l'aimes, non ? Dans ce cas, fais le bon choix.  
**Noelle :** Les Princesses doivent être réunies pour pouvoir le vaincre…  
**Karen :** … Et le vaincre, c'est l'aider...  
**Sara :** Je…

Elle semblait indécise.

**Sara :** Vous me… Vous m'accepteriez de nouveau ?  
**Gaito :** Sara !  
**Sara :** …  
**Hikari :** Sara…

La Princesse Blanche, sans prêter un regard au Panthalassien à moins de deux mètres, se rapprocha de Sara et lui prit la main.

**Hikari :** Reviens.  
**Sara :** Hi… Hikari…

Elle acquiesça lentement et sourit timidement.

Une intense lumière les éblouit tous. Les Princesses, clignant des yeux, parvinrent à distinguer une silhouette :

**Princesses :** Aqua Regina-sama !  
**Gaito :** Aqua Regina…

La déesse de l'océan semblait pourtant pâle, bien que les huit Princesses soient réunies. Comme si son temps n'était pas encore tout à fait venu. Comme si elle n'était pas encore tout à fait ressuscitée.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas possible.

**Aqua Regina :** Princesses… Il est temps que votre pouvoir évolue.

Une aura scintillante se forma autour de l'e-pitchi de chacune des Princesses. Elles comprirent le message et se mirent à chanter. Les Dark Lovers tombèrent à genoux, comme d'habitude balayées par la puissance vocale des Princesses.

Cependant, cette fois là, elles ne furent pas les seules. Gaito se crispa et pressa ses mains sur ses oreilles, pendant que les trois autres Panthalassiens se relevaient brutalement, comme si on venait de les ébouillanter. Eux aussi semblèrent atteints par le chant des Princesses, et faillirent retomber dans l'inconscience.

Mais Yuki sentait qu'elle ne devait pas.

Alors elle se releva en titubant, et se précipita sur son aîné, en s'interposant.

**Yuki :** ARRÊTEZ !

Les Princesses, surprises, cessèrent leur chant. Yuki expira lentement, inspira de la même manière et se retourna vers Gaito. Son regard croisa celui, surpris et interrogateur, de son adversaire.

**Yuki :** Gaito…

Elle eut un léger malaise et dut s'arrêter un instant, à deux doigts de tomber sur son frère, puis se reprit.

**Yuki :** Maintenant que j'ai compris ce que j'ai vu ce soir là… Je vous demande juste de m'écouter… Parce que je sais que vous valez mieux que ça, parce que vous devriez vous en rendre compte. Vous n'êtes pas… Vous n'êtes pas « méchant ». Vous n'avez jamais fait quelque chose uniquement pour vous, et…  
**Gaito :** Tais-toi.  
**Yuki :** Non, je ne me tairai pas ! Je ne veux pas que…  
**Gaito :** TAIS-TOI !

Il la saisit brusquement par les cheveux et la força à s'agenouiller. Son aura violette, dès qu'elle entra en contact avec la jeune fille, lança de brefs éclairs, qui frappèrent durement Yuki. L'enfant, épuisée, ne put résister et s'effondra.

**Kaito :** Gaito !  
**Hippo :** Ne faites pas ça !

Ils se précipitèrent et saisirent chacun un bras de leur frère aîné, sans réussir pour autant à lui faire lâcher prise. Il les regarda avec haine, se débattit un peu, puis sembla reporter son attention vers la fille à genoux devant lui en l'entendant murmurer quelque chose, puis secouer la tête.

**Yuki :** Je ne me tairai pas !

Elle attendit un instant avant de continuer :

**Yuki :** Vous… Vous n'êtes pas quelqu'un de foncièrement mauvais, ça n'existe pas… Vous avez toujours voulu avoir une vie normale, non ? Tout seul, sans personne… Tout cela a dû être très dur pour un enfant qui ne connaissait rien à la vie, l'amitié, l'espoir, l'amour… Je ne peux pas, et je ne pourrais jamais, comprendre ce que vous avez ressenti. C'est impossible, car je n'ai pas vécu cette vie. Je n'ai pas toujours eu de la chance, mais je n'ai jamais souffert ainsi, je n'ai jamais été véritablement seule. Je sais cependant que ce n'est pas en vous entêtant sur une fausse route que vous trouverez une solution. Sara elle-même à réussi à comprendre et pardonner. Pourquoi ne faites-vous pas de même ? Je ne pense pas que l'on soit destiné à être bon ou mauvais, à mourir ou à vivre. Notre chemin, c'est nous qui le décidons. Mais encore faut-il y croire ! Chacun à droit à sa chance, Gaito, vous comme un autre, et…  
**Gaito :** TAIS-TOI ! JE N'AI JAMAIS EU DE CHANCE, MOI, ET SI JE MEURS TOUT LE MONDE SERA BIEN CONTENT !  
**Yuki :** Ce n'est pas vrai ! Ce… C'est vraiment injuste que vous pensiez cela… Il y a beaucoup de gens qui pensent à vous… Les Dark Lovers, bien que vous ne voyiez en elle que de simples poissons, vous aiment beaucoup ! Sara, qui vous aime aussi, ne pourrait pas vivre sans vous, cela se voit dans son regard… Kaito et Hippo, bien qu'ils ne sachent pas depuis longtemps que vous êtes leur frère, sont liés à vous par le sang et rien ne saura changer cela ! Et moi… Moi aussi je souffrirai si vous veniez à disparaitre… Alors venez avec nous et cessez ce combat…  
**Gaito :** …

La voix de Yuki devenait plus aigüe, entrecoupée de sanglots, mais pourtant elle continua :

**Yuki :** Je… Je t'en supplie… GAITO ONI-SAMA !

Il sursauta, et lâcha inconsciemment sa sœur, puis rejeta violemment ses frères sur le côté. Ses yeux baissés ne purent que rencontrer le regard suppliant de Yuki, et il réussit à murmurer :

**Gaito :** Je… Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais plus…

Yuki se releva lentement, puis retomba sur lui, incapable de se relever seule.

**Yuki :** Oh que si, tu le sais… Viens avec nous…

Il rougit légèrement, et un grondement sourd se fit entendre. Le plafond du château se détachait, se brisait, bref le lourd plafond de pierre s'effondrait. Sur les deux adolescents, dont une gamine complètement dans les vapes.  
Ce fut plus un réflexe qu'un geste volontaire, prétendra-t-il après.

Et pourtant ce fut bien Gaito, le Roi des Panthalassiens, qui protégea sa sœur de son corps et activa sa marque pour la protéger.

Il y eut un grand silence.  
Yuki cligna des yeux une ou deux fois, cherchant une supercherie, puis remarqua la plaie ouverte sur le dos de son ainé, dont le sang s'écoulait à flots.

Cela débloqua visiblement son sens de la parole.

**Yuki :** Gaito…

Quoique.

**Gaito :** Tout va bien ?  
**Yuki :** Je… Je crois que oui.

Elle tendit la main, effleura la plaie, et celle-ci se referma.  
Il eut un regard interloqué, puis sourit.

**Gaito :** Encore de l'énergie perdue pour rien… Tu n'aurais pas dû.  
**Yuki :** Si. Vous m'avez protégée, vous…

Le château continuait de se désagréger. Yuki chercha une explication du regard.

**Gaito :** Je ne puise plus dans vos énergies pour maintenir ce château à la surface, donc il coule…  
**Kaito :** C'est logique quand même !  
**Hippo :** Rendors-toi Kaito-san…  
**Yuki :** On a qu'à allier nos pouvoirs… De notre plein gré cette fois…  
**Kaito :** Je suis pour !

Il tendit la main. Hippo la saisit presque aussitôt.

**Hippo :** C'est vrai ! On n'a pas le choix.

Yuki hocha la tête, et posa sa main, paume vers le plafond, sur celles des deux autres.

**Yuki :** …Gaito ?  
**Gaito :** Je…

* * *

_**Yuki :** GAITO ONI-SAMA !_

* * *

**Gaito :** Je… Hm.

Il hocha la tête et posa sa main sur celle de sa sœur.

Pas encore convaincu.

Mais bon, c'était toujours ça.

**Kaito :** Hikari Chi !  
**Hippo :** Murazaki Tatsuki !

Ils furent entourés d'une aura verte pour Kaito et bleue pâle pour Hippo.

**Gaito :** Kuragari Ikura !  
**Yuki :** Noboru Himei !

Leurs auras à eux étaient rouge et or pour Yuki et violette et argentée pour son grand frère.

Les quatre pouvoirs s'unirent.

Le château cessa de trembler.  
De toute façon, ils n'étaient plus à l'intérieur dudit château, qui finissait de couler au loin.

Ils étaient sur la plage.  
A côté du Pearl Piari.

Les Princesses retransformées en humaines, les Dark Lovers en mode incognito –si l'on peut dire-, et les Panthalassiens en tenues « décentes ».  
Comme des gens normaux.

Mais…

**Yuki :** Oni-tachi, essayez voir de m'attraper, même pas cap' !  
**Kaito :** Ah oui ? Tu vas voir !  
**Hippo :** Euh, Kaito-san, Yuki-san…Yuki : Aurais-tu peur, Oni-chan ?  
**Hippo :** Maaaais, méchante ! Je vais t'attraper d'abord !  
**Gaito :** -_-'… Vous me faites pitié, tous les trois…

N'était-ce pas le cas ?

* * *

**Gakuto-Sara:** Bon, alors... C'était le dernier chapitre de la première saison. Je sais pas quand je pourrais réécrire la saison deux, donc pas de précipitation! ^^ Et pis... Z'espère que vous avez aimé^^

**Gaito:** ... C'est quoi... Cette fin?!?

**Yuki:** Tu préfererais crever comme dans l'anim'?

**Gaito:** ... Certes. Mais...

**Gakuto-Sara:** Pas de mais!

**Gaito:** Dis... Ta deuxième saison... JE SUIS PAS DEDANS J'ESPERE?

**Gakuto-Sara:** Bien sûr que si^^


	34. Epilogue

**Nom:** Epilogue  
**Auteur:** Gakuto-Sara  
**Disclaimer:** Pas à moi, sauf Anju, Utako, Yuki, Hikari, Kanda et les autres %)  
**Note:** Un epilogue que j'avais oublié -_-''

* * *

Cinq jeunes filles marchaient côte à côte sur le chemin du collège. Insouciantes, Luchia, Hanon, Lina, Hikari et Yuki, enfin réunies parlaient de tout et de rien jusqu'au moment ou Luchia aperçut un garçon qui souriait en lui faisant un signe de la main. Elle s'éloigna du groupe pour faire le trajet avec le beau Kaito.

Hanon partit en courant vers son cher professeur de musique. Il ne savait rien. Et c'était mieux ainsi, pour tous. Et puis, il était peut-être collé par Hanon, mais ça valait mieux que d'être foudroyé par Gaito pour avoir approché Sara…

Noelle et Anju, qui n'allaient pas au collège, leur firent un signe de la main avant de repartir pour le Pearl Piari. Anju ne connaissait rien du secret de sa belle, mais ce n'était pas grave. Ils étaient ensemble.

Hippo et Yuuri, main dans la main, tenant chacun une glace qu'ils avaient presque fini, se dirigeaient vers le collège, car ils avaient malgré leur taille le même âge que les autres.

Gaito et Sara, bien que la jeune fille ne soit plus en âge d'aller en classe avec eux, s'étaient inscrits eux aussi. Ils étaient eux aussi main dans la main. Sara s'était débrouillée pour ne pas lâcher Gaito d'une semelle depuis qu'elle avait vu le nombre incalculable de groupies qui auraient volontiers pris sa place. Et cela ne dérangeait pas du tout le Roi des Panthalassiens, tout content d'avoir sa Princesse avec lui. Les filles comme les garçons intéressés hésitaient puis filaient devant l'amour réciproque qui unissait les deux jeunes. Ils avaient rapidement comblé leurs lacunes dans les différentes matières et l'ainé rejoignait le cadet dans le rang des « beaux gosses intouchables ».

Yuki discutait quand elle aperçut Kanda du coin de l'œil. Elle se retourna et rougit devant la main qu'il lui tendait. Puis elle sourit et courut le rejoindre.

Ce n'était qu'un nouveau chemin, une nouvelle aventure, mais elle voulait la vivre avec ses amis.

* * *

**Gaito:** ... Pff... C'est nul comparé au reste.

**Yuki:** Oui, elle est pas douée pour les epilogues/prologues.

**G.S.:** Maiiis! Si vous êtes pas contents, écrivez vous-même!

**Yuki:** Euuuh... Kanda-kuuuuun! T'avais pas dit qu'on allait au cinémaaaa? *s'enfuit*

**Gaito:** ... Traîtresse.

**G.S.:** Gaiitoooo?

**Gaito:** ... Euh... Oui?

**G.S.:** Vas-y, je te passe le clavier, écris-moi donc un autre épilogue...

**Gaito:** Je... Hum... *s'enfuit*

**G.S.:** REVIENNNNS! *court après*


	35. Note

**Note importante!**

**Non, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre.**

Mais oui, la saison 2 va reparaître. Je vais d'ailleurs poster le premier chapitre dés que j'aurai fini cette note, en créant une nouvelle entrée sur ff . net.

Je tiens à dire merci à tous ceux qui m'ont demandé, plus ou moins gentiment (les menaces de mort de Hippo-kun, les reviews mignonnes de Mari-chan, j'ai pas mal de choix /SBAAF/), de la refaire, et qui m'ont donné le coup de pied aux fesses qu'il fallait.

**Et maintenant en exclusivité...**

**Le trailer de la saison 2!**

* * *

**Hikari :** … On aurait du se méfier d'elles.  
**Gaito :** Comme on dit, la vermine est tenace.

_Le retour de personnes qu'on n'aurait peut-être pas voulu revoir..._

**Gaito :** SARAAAA !

_La disparition de proches, qu'on n'aurait jamais imaginée ailleurs que dans nos pires cauchemars..._

**Kaito :** En gros, si on compte la rentrée qui approche à grand pas, ce Mikeru qu'on sait pas qui c'est, celles qui sont déjà dans le pétrin, et Yuki-chan qui va pas trop bien…  
**Hippo :** On est mal barrés, tu l'as dit.  
**Gaito :** …

_Les pérégrinations d'une famille toujours plus unie et disparate..._

**Yuki :** _Shiroi wa kouketsu no kara… Kinou kyou mo asumo mienai, yume no hazama samayoi tsuzuke… Kimi wa ittai doko ka? Watashi-tachi no chikara wa tsuyoi, demo atashi wa hitori… Hitori yo…_

_Mais toujours plus de chanson..._

**Ako :**Au fait, que fait un majeur dans le collège ?  
**Gaito :** Si vous étiez intelligente, vous sauriez que j'ai le même âge que Kaito, qui est mon frère jumeau.

_Toujours plus de sarcasme..._

**Kanda:** Yuki-san... Ai shiteru.

_Et toujours plus d'amour!_

**Yuki, Kanda, Hikari, Utako, Ki et Ako:** Merci de lire cette fiction! *s'inclinent*


End file.
